Its Happened, Emperor!
by Takuma
Summary: (Complete) Sequel to 'What Happened, Father- (Ch. 1-7 have been Revised) As the emperor of the universe, Gohan has many challenges ahead. One of them - to save his empire from the hands of King Cold. Please Read and Review.
1. Warned

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. None of the characters are mine. And since I'm kinda lazy to put the disclaimer on all the chapters, this one is for the whole story... Yeah...

Note: If you haven't read, 'What Happened, Father?' It's highly suggested. The story would make more sense... since this is the sequel to it...

* * *

**Its Happened, Emperor!**

**Chapter 1 **

_Warned_

* * *

_Four Years Later_

* * *

"Is everything in place?" asked a dark voice as a large space station came into view. A random humanoid looking creature ran up to the dark lord and bowed down before him.

The servant of the tyrant was shaking with nervousness as he kneeled before the boss. "Y-yes sire, all systems are working and we are w-waiting for your word to open f-fire..."

Finally, after waiting for four years, it was time to come out from the darkness. The invasion would finally be complete.

The large lizard gave a smirk as he took a sip of his expensive wine. It was the same as his son had drunk when he was still in the living world. They must have had the same tastes in wine. The dark lord gave a chuckle as he set the glass down and stood up, his cape swishing as he walked on the tiled floor.

" Attacking the ship won't be necessary." The smirk never left his lips. "I'll be the one... 'Greeting' the warriors on the space station, as well as the emperor himself. I know the emperor will fall to his knees when he faces me off." He stood in the light and was handed an eight-foot blade with its scabbard and he fastened the scabbard around his waist. "They all do." His evil laugher echoed in the room and the lone messenger trembled with fear as he kept his head lower to the king.

"Prepare my ship. I want it ready within five minutes," stated the dark lord striding to the other side of the room looking out into space's blackness from one of the thick glass windows.

The messenger bowed once more, "Yes, King Cold."

"Oh, and one more thing." The creature turned to his master and waited silently.

"Make sure a ship is sent down to earth. I want him to know of my arrival." With one last bow, the messenger left.

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

* * *

"... It is still a mystery of what the emperor's true colors are. Even though our world has been in this alliance for over two years, we haven't SEEN him. Usually all trade and conversation about trade is taken place at Capsule Corps where a few of the emperor's advisors meet with our prime minister and leaders," lectured the teacher as she held open a textbook in her palm.

A single student raised her hand, and the teacher nodded, "Yes Videl?"

Every student turned around to face the teenaged girl as she began to ask her question to the schoolteacher. "Ma'am how is it possible for an emperor to never be at these meetings? Shouldn't he have been at the one to set up the trading?"

The teacher nodded, "Yes, that is a very good question, Videl. In the current history books, it states that no one, but the emperor's advisors and a few select humans have seen him in the flesh." The teacher took off her reading glasses, "And there have been rumors that he does go to the meetings, but he poses himself as an advisor. And another rumor states that he visits planets randomly to make sure they're safe from any threats."

"So, that might be why he doesn't come to the meetings here about trading? Because he has much to do in his schedule?" asked Videl to the teacher.

The teacher gave a nod. "Yes, that is one of the excuses used when he doesn't show up for the meetings, or so the press states."

Another hand was raised. The teacher looked up and nodded, "Yes, Gohan?" asked the teacher.

The seventeen year old was looked at by the students too as he asked his question. "How is it known that the emperor is male if the leader seems to be such a big mystery? What if he was of one of the alien races, which goes to the meetings, that could possibly be asexual?"

The teacher gave a nod. "That is an excellent question, Gohan. But I, for one, don't know the answer to that. People must have assumed that he was indeed male since the leaders on this planet are male," explained the teacher. She set her textbook down on her desk with her glasses and looked back to the class. "Which also brings us to the end of this lecture." The teacher looked up to the wall clock and gave a nod. "As for an extra credit project," started the teacher, "If anyone could find or research an article about this mysterious emperor, I will be adding ten points to your up coming history test. Did you hear that Sharpener? It could raise your test grade up by a letter!" All students gave chuckles at the jock that seemed to be sleeping in the same row as the two who asked questions.

It was then the bell rung indicating that school had ended for the day, and the students began to pack their things from the tables.

"Remember class! Your test is Wednesday!" stated the teacher as the students began to leave the room.

Gohan began to pack his things, and placed them in his school bag. As he pushed his chair in the desk, he noticed Videl waiting there for him with folded arms and Erasa trying to wake up Sharpener. He gave a grin. For some strange reason, he truly enjoyed being in High School even though all the work was review. But he did want to please his mom by fulfilling her dream of him becoming a scholar.

"Gohan, that was an interesting question you stated a few moments ago," stated Videl with a smirk growing on her face. She too had her school bag slung around her shoulder and she waited patiently for her friends.

Gohan nervously rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled, "Well, it does make you wonder!"

Videl rolled her eyes as she began to walk out of the class, her friends following. "It sounds like you have MET this strange emperor... you already know many famous people on this planet..." The girl couldn't help but smirk when she noticed Gohan's face pale ever so slightly. That was till Gohan began to laugh again.

"H-how could I know the emperor?! The person most likely has a VERY busy schedule!" explained Gohan nervously.

Videl didn't buy it. Instead she used a different approach. "I know that you go to Capsule Corps almost every day after school. I know that this emperor might so happen to drop by once in a blue moon to discuss something with Dr. Bulma Briefs..." trailed off the teenaged girl.

Gohan gulped as his smile remained on his face, "Well... I do have to admit that I HAVE seen him before when I was working at Capsule Corps..."

"Ah HAH!" exclaimed Videl as a smile graced her face. She patted her guy friend in the back. "So the truth starts to come out!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Erasa gave a giggle, "So... if you DID see the emperor before, tell us what you saw!"

Gohan gave a laugh as his hand came back behind his head, "Well... I didn't get that good of a glimpse since the emperor just briefly passed by as he talked to two of his advisors-"

"But tell us what you know! Giving us a description of what he LOOKS like is better than not knowing at all!" explained Erasa excitedly.

Gohan gave a nod as he placed a thoughtful finger on his chin. "Well, I saw him about half a year ago... so my memory might not be that accurate to what he looks like now-"

"Get on with it! Stop with the suspense!" exclaimed Videl, clearly getting ticked off. Gohan slightly winced. Her yelling was harming his saiyan hearing. As the four made it to their lockers Gohan began to explain.

"Well... when I saw the emperor, he, she, or... it was much shorter than one of the advisors standing beside. The other advisor was just the emperor's size... He also seemed to wear strange alien clothing, most likely just coming in from a different planet. And, black spiky locks of hair too..." Gohan looked to his friends as they stared at him in awe.

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Erasa excited.

Gohan gave a nod, his naïve self-coming back. The blonde gave a gasp.

"That is... AWESOME!" she exclaimed as she put away her books.

Gohan closed his locker, "Well... I have to get going to Capsule Corp. I have a few things I need to ask Bulma... er- Mrs. Briefs," corrected Gohan as he mentally kicked himself. 'Nice slip up...' Sharpener and Erasa waved at Gohan as he began to walk thru the halls totally unaware of Gohan's slipup. But he was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Say Gohan, when will you be teaching me to fly? You promised me that you'd start the lessons a few days ago... and I'm losing patience!" exclaimed the black haired female as she glared daggers at her friend.

Gohan gulped for the second time that day as he nervously stared at his friend. She was unnerving at times... She kind of reminded him of his mother! Gohan visibly shuttered. 'Bad thought...'

"O-okay Videl... I did give my word," stated the teen as the two walked out of the school building. "But I still have to go to Capsule Corp," added Gohan as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "There's actually a picnic going on..."

Videl blinked as she looked up to the teen, "Oh, well... I guess I shouldn't intrude-"

Gohan shook his head as he turned to her, "No! Not at all! I was actually hoping to ask if you had wanted to come... but I could never catch you by yourself..." The teen's cheeks began to turn the slightest shade of red. 'Is it just me... or has it gotten warmer?'

"Oh!" exclaimed Videl as a smile came onto her face. Gohan seemed to miss the pink color staining her cheeks. "Well, then, I'll LOVE to come!" She gave him a bright smile, and he grinned back.

"But I should warn you..." stated the male teen, "Some of the guys at Capsule Corp might want to try and pick a fight with you... or they might be sparing on the lawn and well..." rambled on the teen.

Videl raised an eyebrow as she looked to the taller teen, "You want me to be careful, don't you?" She rolled her eyes, "Please. I'm the daughter of the world champ! I think I could fend for myself if I ever got into a fight! I always do!"

The teen gave a nervous laugh as he looked up into the clear blue sky.

Yes, much had happened during the four years of his ruling. He tried to keep as many of his secrets in the closet, but they seemed to be slipping out... He really needed to keep quiet about his major secret. The teen saiyan gave a sigh. It was really hard to be living the life of an ordinary high school student and to be the emperor of the largest empire in the universe. Sure, he didn't like to lie around his friends, but these matters needed to be private for the time being. Gohan looked to his friend, who was a girl. He didn't want to lose her friendship... He secretly liked her, well... it wasn't a secret around his family and friends any more. But they did keep it hushed when it came to his alien advisors.

Gohan and Videl had been walking for about ten minutes in silence. It was very unnerving to the young emperor as he looked down at her. Videl, on the other hand, was very alert. She was looking around, as if expecting something wrong to happen. The saiyan had concluded that she had a six sense like he did whenever chaos showed it's face.

Videl was considered a celebrity as the school. She was the daughter of the man who 'defeated' Cell. Cell and the two Androids had ended showing their faces only half a year after Gohan came back from space. His dad, Goku, had turned Super Saiyan for the first time when Cell, in his imperfect stage, beat the tar out of Gohan when he wasn't transformed. The teen's father scared the monster away for the time so he could bring Gohan back to normal health. And in only a few days, after training in the room of 'Time and Spirit', Goku had gone in with his son, and the other grown saiyans. He was lucky that the kami of the planet had upgraded the room so five could train in there at the same time. All the men became Super Saiyans after training with Gohan for one year. But to make sure of the Earth's safety, Raditz and Nappa kept the monster busy while Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta trained. All came out at Super Saiyan level two, not really noticing a difference at the time. The only thing that seemed to change was the fact that their muscles grew larger.

Gohan gave a sigh at that memory. He was called from Earth because of some disturbance in the galaxy after he came out of the room with his dad and the prince. He had thought the two could easily take over and kill the creature.

That might have been one of the stupidest things that he had done...

After the dispute was cleared in space, he came back to earth with Zarbon. He was surprised to see dark clouds covering the planet, but he wasn't sure WHY they were there. He had only been gone two weeks!

_Gohan, only at the young age of fifteen, looked around the darkened land. He couldn't see five feet before him! The weather seemed to change too. He shivered. It had dropped a few degrees. Gohan immediately powered up to Super Saiyan, his transformation blocking all of the cold weather from his uncovered skin. The young emperor noticed Zarbon power up too, and the area became more visible. The spot they were in was of Capsule Corps. The two noticed the building. It was all in ruins._

_"Sire, I can sense your father and the saiyan prince not far from here," stated Zarbon as he began to take flight into the air. Gohan also powered up as he caught onto his father's ki. He zoomed as fast as he could to where they were._

_And when they finally arrived, Gohan noticed his father fighting against Cell in the desert. All the Z warriors were watching the fight as if it was some sort of competition! Just as Gohan noticed the fight going on, he noticed his father's bloodied body plummet into the hard rocks not far away._

_This brought back horrible memories that remained fresh in his mind about Frieza. The emperor gave a war cry as his power began to soar catching everyone's attention. Cell even looked up from his battle to see Gohan floating in the air, angry as ever._

_Needless to say, Gohan was the next contestant for the Cell games._

Gohan rubbed his head. Those memories were still fresh in his mind. But after he beat the tar out of Cell, he so called 'spit up' the androids Seventeen and Eighteen. Gohan smirked at the memory of when Cell was completely destroyed. He made sure that he didn't leave a single cell left of his body so he could regenerate. And thus, the end of Cell came to be. But after all had left the site, none of the camera crew that was there knew who had defeated the evil creature, so they gave the credit to Mr. Satan. Gohan didn't mind so much, but it did get annoying after a while with the human's bragging.

But his daughter on the other hand... His smile widened. She was something special. He knew he could trust her with anything, but the thing he was fearful of was if... um... WHEN she found out all of his secrets. He just knew he would be getting a chewing.

Gohan made it to the gates of Capsule Corp and he saw a guard. The teen waved to them. The guard waved back. "Hey Gohan! I'm surprised to see you aren't flying in today..." The guard opened the locked gates.

The teen had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his face. "I've brought a friend with me." That was when the guard noticed the female standing beside the saiyan hybrid.

The guard gave a smile. "Well then, come on in you two! Bulma's been waiting for you to arrive." Gohan and Videl walked thru the gates and headed to the home part of the building.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Gohan's here!" exclaimed Krillin with a grin. Gohan gave a bright smile as he walked in to greet his long time friends.

"Hello! I've also brought in a friend with me," stated the teen with a grin. That was when they all noticed a shy looking girl walk in after the teen. Her cheeks were turning bright pink once more.

Gohan mother squealed in delight, "You must be Videl! Oh! We've heard so much about you from Gohan!"

"Yeah! So how's the crime fighting? We heard on the news that you and Saiyaman have saved a few hostages from the bank earlier," stated Bulma with a knowing grin.

Gohan gave a small cough as he looked around the room. "Say... where's dad? And Uncle Raditz... and Nappa... and Vegeta..." The teen blinked.

Chichi's smile fell to a frown, "Those men! They're outside sparing! I wish they would come in for once and act like civilized gentlemen!"

"Is there something you had wanted to ask them?" questioned Bulma as she picked up her four-year-old son, Trunks, from the ground.

Gohan bit his lip for a moment before he stated back, "Well... I had wanted to know if I had gotten word from Zarbon." The hybrid saiyan used his eyes to motion Bulma over to Videl. The scientist gave a small 'Oh' before she nodded.

"I'm not sure. But you could go out there and ask them." Gohan gave a nod as he turned to Videl.

"I'll be back in a few;" he quietly stated to Videl, "why don't you make yourself comfortable?" He gave one of his infamous grins. Videl had to stop herself from staring as she gave him a nod. Gohan's grin widened, "Great! I'll be back shortly!" And with that, he left the room.

Videl could feel her heart racing when she watched him leaving the room. But it all seemed to halt when she heard someone snapping and waving his or her hands in front of her face. She seemed to blink out of it and come back to reality. She noticed the human Z warriors snicker and the women smile brightly at the teenage female.

"I'm sorry if I haven't properly introduced myself! I'm Chichi, Gohan's mom," stated the black haired housewife.

"And I'm Bulma," stated the scientist as she carried her son.

Videl politely bowed to both of them, "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal!" exclaimed Chichi as she hugged Videl tightly. The teen almost lost her breath as she inwardly smiled. 'It's a like a happy family here...' And a happy family was something she had wanted to experience in a long time.

* * *

Gohan walked outside and looked around. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he tried to feel around for one of the saiyans' ki's. For some strange reason, he couldn't quiet pinpoint where one was. They seemed to be everywhere!

"Dad?" Gohan looked around as he walked into the grassy backyard. "Dad- ACK!" exclaimed the teen as he jumped to the side dodging a ki ball.

"Oh! Sorry son!"

The teen looked up to see his dad and Raditz pause their fight. The younger full-blooded saiyan lowered to the ground to land beside his son. His father was grinning wide as the sight of his son. He seemed oblivious to the blood falling from his fresh cuts, the bruises that covered his skin, and the torn gi that he wore. "Hey! How was school?" asked the father.

Gohan gave a shrug, "Same as usual... nothing interesting... well, except for History class..."

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Yeah? What was it about?"

Gohan began to chuckle as a sweatdrop fell from the side of his head, "The teacher had gotten into the part of where 'The Emperor' allowed Earth to join the empire that he has." Goku burst out laughing. "And it gets better. If I want extra credit, I need to write a report about... basically... myself and one of the issues I have cleared on this planet with the trading system." The male teen sighed, "I haven't heard such crazy stories... but Videl got suspicious when I stated something about... well... myself." Gohan just shook his head.

"Did you tell another lie?" asked Raditz as he folded his arms while landing on the soft grass. He knew his nephews life almost better than his own parents. Since the time Goten was born, his parents had paid more attention to the little rug rat since he was a handful. So in result, Raditz was almost like a second dad to the teen as he continued to grow. The young emperor learned much from his uncle; for instance, one thing he learned about was the saiyans and their culture. His uncle, and the other two saiyan's, at times, would go back to the station with him when he would check up on things to make sure that the other planets were safe. But it did make Gohan wonder at times why some of the planets wouldn't reply back with in a day... The hybrid saiyan needed to check up on those planets soon...

Gohan couldn't help but smile inwardly. Although he might have hated his uncle for taking his father away at first when he met him, he later proved and became the trustworthiest adult in this saiyans' young life. He could talk to Raditz about anything; he was like the best friend he had always wanted.

The teen gave a slow nod. "Yeah..." He looked to his dad and uncle, "I... um... kind of... well... stated that I've SEEN the emperor before..." stuttered the warrior as he rubbed the back of his head.

Raditz' eyes turned to slits as he glared to his nephew. That look just made Gohan want to crawl into a hole and die. He felt so small at the time. "And you want her to be your mate?" asked the older saiyan bluntly.

Gohan bit his lip as he nodded. "But I couldn't have stated that just yet! She doesn't even know I'm part saiyan!" he exclaimed raising his arms to the air, "She'll think of me as a freak. I just can't bring myself into telling her!"

Goku patted his son's shoulder, "Son, there are some things you will have to face in your life. One of them so happens to be women. They want you to be completely honest with them or they won't learn to trust you. Another thing, which only you have to face, is keeping safe your empire. I honestly don't know what that's like... but you do." The saiyan placed a thoughtful finger on his chin.

"Wonderful speech Kakarot. I think your brat will log it away for better use later in life," stated Vegeta sarcastically as he landed on the soft grass. He wasn't as badly injured as Goku, but just as sweaty. Nappa, on the other hand, looked as if he had seen better days. The teen didn't want to get into detail.

"Mom and Bulma will have a fit when they see all of you!" exclaimed Gohan. He really didn't want to be experiencing another yelling spree that his mother had every once in a while.

"I don't fear the harpy!" exclaimed Vegeta as he folded his arms. Gohan rolled his eyes. The young emperor just knew the saiyan prince would regret saying that when the frying pan was brought out again.

"Say... Gohan?"

The teen turned to Nappa. He seemed to be looking up at something. Nappa used his uninjured arm to point into the sky. "Doesn't that look like one of the escape pods at the base?" asked the bald saiyan. Looking up, all saiyans noticed the space pod coming closer, closer, closer...

The emperor's eyes widened, "That's Zarbon's ship! But... I thought he would notify me when he would be coming in; unless he informed one of you." The hybrid saiyan looked around to the others.

Vegeta shook his head, "We didn't get a single message."

Gohan sighed, "Then let's go to the landing pad, and see what's going." All powered up when that was stated, and lifted off to where the spaceship was about to land.

* * *

The women began laughing as they sat around a table. A few of the men just had smirks on their face.

"It always made me wonder why Gohan was always so proper!" stated Videl in between giggles.

Chichi smiled, "I'm glad to hear that he uses his manners out of the house."

"Say Videl, could you tell us what Gohan's been doing in school? He never tells us how the days go," stated Bulma as she took a sip of her tea.

The black haired female smiled as she thought back to later on today. "Well... I honestly don't think Gohan has a challenge at school. He usually falls asleep in class." 'Yeah, and it gives me time to stare at him.' Her smile seemed to widen. "But when I go out to fight against bank robbers and would be criminals, Saiyaman would come out to help me." Videl's smile grew, "But I found out that Gohan was Saiyaman! You should have seen the look on his face when he learned that I knew his true identity! It was priceless!"

"You found out?" asked Chichi with a smirk.

"Yeah." The girl began to eat some noodles from her bowl, and she set her chopsticks down. "I was surprised to hear that Gohan would disappear during class; it made me suspicious..." She set the bowl down on the table. "Which reminds me..." She looked at all who were around. They all continued to pay attention. "In History, we were getting into the subject of trading. The lecture seemed to turn to that emperor who's in charge of most of this universe, and made a treaty with this planet two years back. It sounded like Gohan knew much about the emperor, and I was quite shocked that he told me, Erasa and Sharpener that he had seen the emperor before!"

"Seen the emperor?" asked Yamcha blinking.

Videl nodded, "Yeah! I was surprised that he knew something of the emperor since no one on this planet, but a select few, know what the emperor is like." Videl gave a small smile as she leaned back in her chair, "He's lucky he has such good friends and family. I think his cheerfulness is rubbing off on me-"

"DAMMIT! Get the sensu's! He needs help NOW!" exclaimed a voice from down the hall. It sounded a lot like Gohan's voice.

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed another. Raditz ran into the room looking around. He looked around the room for a moment till he ran to the other side to find the first aid kit.

Videl blinked when she noticed a very well built man run into the room. She was surprised to see that he was bruised, cut, and bloodied up. She could describe that he looked as if he just came from a nonstop martial arts war! She turned to find Gohan's dad walk into the room carrying someone over his shoulder. The person had on very strange clothing! It was indeed very unusual. It also looked like he has some kind of green cape secured onto... was that armor? It looked as if it was something from the school History textbooks! Videl stood up to get a better look.

Nappa and Vegeta ran into the room next. Both seemed to be carrying something in their arms. Maybe it was some kind of files, or records... But Gohan didn't seem to be coming in.

Goku gently laid the very injured man on the carpet. Maybe very injured is an understatement... a huge understatement. The blood seemed to fall on the floor and stain it as the clothes were already. The cape that the man wore seemed to be covering the dying man's face. Videl watched this in horror, her hands covering her mouth, which threatened to drop.

Raditz came back over to the group that surrounded the injured man, and Goku gently uncovered his face. Videl's eyes widened. The man's face was green?! He seemed to be coughing up much blood from his mouth, and his hair stuck to his face from the bloodied cuts. The teen female failed to notice Gohan walking back in the room with a frown on his face.

She noticed Gohan when he kneeled down to his advisors side while his uncle shoved the sensu into the man's mouth.

"Come on, come on. Chew it Zarbon," whispered Gohan as he looked to the alien. And he was surprised that his advisor did as commanded. The teen gave a sigh as he noticed the green tinted warrior swallow. 'He still has some strength left... That's good...' thought Gohan, a smirk gracing his lips.

Videl watched in fascination as the warriors tried to get the green tinted man to, what it looked like to Videl, take some kind of medicine. But she was awestruck when the man opened his eyes, and sat up from his laying position on the ground.

Zarbon briefly looked at his hands, and balled a fist. He turned to Gohan, his face completely emotionless.

"Emperor, it's happened." Zarbon looked down shaking his head, "He's come for revenge!"

'Emperor...?' questioned Videl as she tilted her head slightly. 'Is he becoming delusional?

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his advisor. "Who? Who are you talking about? Frieza can't be back! He's been killed years ago! Just calm down Zarbon; you're safe here."

"NO! We aren't safe any more! He's come!" exclaimed Zarbon completely ignoring the teenaged emperor. He began to hold the sides of his head and shake his head. Gohan grabbed the older man's shoulder.

"Zarbon! Calm down!" exclaimed the teen a little too loudly. He was almost surprised at his tone of voice. The green tinted man looked up into the teen's eyes; his eyes were very fearful. So much fear they held! He lowered his gaze down as he bowed to the hybrid saiyan.

"I-I'm sorry Sire... it won't happen again..." Gohan gave a sigh at Zarbon's apology.

"Don't worry about it," stated Gohan as he stood up. "But tell me. Who came back? What's shaking you up in fear?" The teen gazed at Videl out of the corner of his eye. He inwardly growled. Just great. He could already see the disbelief and betrayal in her eyes. He could just feel the friendship break up, and it was starting to break his heart.

Zarbon shook his head as he looked up to Gohan. "Emperor, Frieza's father. He's invaded headquarters! The space station is under his control as many of the other planets!" There was a very uncomfortable pause as Zarbon continued to shake his head in denial.

"How could this have happened?! Zarbon! How could it?" asked the hybrid as his eyes widened.

Zarbon just shook his head as he looked to the floor. "I-I can't say... it must have been an inside job."

Videl looked over to Gohan and shook her head. "G-Gohan? What's he talking about?" Gohan's head began to drop. She was going to find out. She was going to be learning of his horrible past.

The male teen growled. 'Great. Chaos has to occur when Videl's here! Damn! Damn these invaders!!!' Gohan closed his eyes and asked with gritted teeth, "What. Is. His. Name?"

Zarbon gulped some of his bloodied saliva down. The advisor could easily tell the emperor was angry, but he continued. "He's after you Gohan! King Cold is out for your blood!"

* * *


	2. Angered

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Angered_

* * *

Gohan's eyes narrowed. Cold. 'So, he's finally arrived...' The emperor's jaw was clenched, but the pressure was released when he spoke once more, "How did Cold find out?"

Zarbon looked down to the bloodied ground. The carpet. It was covered in HIS blood. He visibly gulped, "S-sire... it turned o-out that we had a f-few spies from Cold's ship and-"

"Were they captured?" questioned the teen as he looked to the green advisor. He was becoming angry, fast. He did not need this right now... it was too soon! It was way too soon! Why did these things happen at the most inconvenient times? 'Stupid, stupid!' Gohan knew the enemy wouldn't back away so easily. He noticed his advisor nod.

"The spies were captured emperor, but Cold invaded the ship. He took over everything, and he's after you now... this is his last stop! Planet Earth will soon be destroyed!" whispered Zarbon. "I-I was the only one who could escape... to warn you of this, Gohan."

"Why didn't anyone warn me of this in the early stages?! I could have easily brought the fiend down!" exclaimed the teen as he shook his head. All warriors around could feel his power rising.

Zarbon looked to Gohan once more as he picked himself from the ground, "Cold destroyed all communications to the main ship before he invaded. It was one of many inside jobs... and now they're ruling over all the territory you have been watching closely... We would have sent you word earlier... but his attack was so sudden!"

Gohan's eyes turned to slits. "And it's all because he wants my blood spilled?" He sat down on a couch and gave a sigh as his hands rubbed over his forehead. He noticed Zarbon nod. "Great. Just what I want at a time like this," he muttered. This was all very... frustrating.

"G-Gohan?"

The hybrid saiyan's stomach began to tighten into small knots. Gohan almost complete forgot about her. He looked up into her eyes, and he regretted doing so. Videl looked so sad, angered... the look she gave him almost made his heart stop.

She shook her head, and ran out the room. Gohan stood up, something... maybe someone was telling him to go after her! And he did. He couldn't loose her. He just couldn't; she was his friend. One of his only friends that were his age-- and that he liked. Maybe even loved...

"V-Videl! Wait up!" He called out to her as he got up from his place. He needed to find her!

All watched him go out the door. Mixed emotions were in everyone's eyes. Most of the emotions displayed were of pity and disappointment. Zarbon watched in confusion as the two teens ran out. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked up to the others.

"Is there something I missed?" he asked looking to all.

Goku was the one who spoke, "The timing for this trial is not in Gohan's favor." The teen's father began to walk out the door of the room, "And he's going to be needing all of our support at this time."

* * *

Videl ran out the door, tears clouding her vision.

Such a beautiful day it was, and now it was ruined! She sniffed. She shouldn't have been here. She shouldn't have come with Gohan. And now here she was... losing a close friend, maybe even a best friend. However, she couldn't get over the feeling of how he _betrayed_ her. How could he? _Why_? She had been asking herself that as she stormed out of the room. She couldn't believe that he would lie to her like this again! She absolutely HATED the feeling of being left out, and now she was devastated because her friend lied to her. AGAIN! She wasn't trusted. She hated to know that feeling...She wasn't trusted.

A hand grabbed hers, and it jerked her back making her smash into a wall of some sort. Her face began to turn red. It wasn't cold brick, but built, warm flesh. It was a wall of muscle, Gohan's wall of muscle. Fury began to burn inside her as she hastily wiped unwanted tears away from her eyes to glare up at the hybrid saiyan.

"How? How could you?" she asked deathly soft as she glared to him. Her eyes were watering again, and they were beginning to become red and puffy.

Gohan gulped. He didn't know he affected Videl THIS bad! She was crying. Lifting his hand to wipe the tear away, she slapped it away and tore one of her arms away from his iron grip.

"Stay away from me," she hissed. Yep. She was beyond pissed.

Gohan was even more saddened, but he didn't dare show his emotions. "I'm sorry. If I offended you by this secret in any way, I can explain--"

"You can explain." She rolled her eyes, and hastily wiped some more tears away with the back of her hand. "Please, TELL me Gohan," she stated with thick sarcasm. "What else is there that I need to know?!"

Gohan looked down to her, his jaw firmly set. His dark surprising her for a moment. This was not the sweet caring Gohan that sat by her in school-- this was a man, a cold ruthless man who was ready to kill anything in its way. And she _dared_ to challenge him? Fears began to pique in her mind as she slowly backed away from her once trustworthy friend. Still Gohan remained silent as he held Videl's hand firmly in his. It was seconds later that no response was given to the human's sarcasm. Videl's eyes darkened as she used her other hand to get free of Gohan's iron grip. "Get the hell _away_ from me. I think I know enough."

The male teen's eyes remained cold and still. His heart, however, was almost completely shattered by this weaker woman. His lips wavered as three small words were whispered, "I can explain."

Videl just looked up at him once more, broken. She shook her head. "And what else is there for me to know, 'Emperor'? That you're one of the gold warriors?!" There was dead silence. The woman shook her head. "I can't believe you," she whispered. She stormed off trying to leave as fast as her two feet could move.

"Wait..." he muttered softly.

Surprisingly, she stopped.

"Please, don't go out there... It isn't safe-"

She turned around and faced her once trusted friend. Streams of tears were evident in her eyes as she became defiant. "Oh please Gohan! Don't give me this bullshit! Of course this world isn't 'safe'! I face death _EVERYDAY_," she exclaimed. "You should know THAT by now!"

He shook his head, and began levitating in the air towards her only landing mere inches away from her shaking, angry form.

Videl slightly gasped. She felt the power radiating off of this proclaimed dangerous man, the teen she thought she read like a book.

"This, Videl, different." He used his fingers to tilt her jaw up so she could see him eye to eye. "The enemy is looking for ways to destroy everything here, as you've heard. I know that he could use you against me--"

She just shook her head at the male with a glare in her eyes. "I-I hate you."

She said it.

Videl ran off from the Capsule Corp building, and ran down to her home, crying.

Gohan stood there. His heart had stopped, and it completely shattered. Their friendship was broken, and it was his entire fault. All he could do was stare at where the girl of his dreams ran.

So much for being a mighty emperor of the universe.

* * *

"So... has a weakness been found yet?" asked Cold looking outside of the space station. He gave a smirk. The attack was a complete success. He was able to override the force fields; he had made the crew surrender even though there were a few who refused his commands. The tyrant looked over to his left gazing at the mutilated corpse. He gave a twisted smile. It was a beautiful sight in his eyes!

Cold had looked around the station that was once his son's. He must admit. It was changed from the last time he saw it. Let's start off with the main 'throne' room. It seemed to look more of a meeting room, or a workroom. The table was round, inspired by the myth of King Arthur. None of the seats around the table were greater than the other so all were considered equal. If there were others from planets to visit the emperor and talk about treaties, they might have gotten confused since they wouldn't know who the true emperor was! Nevertheless, they were all treated as equals.

Cold's lip curled. It seemed that the young emperor was getting more support as the times went on. Even uncharted planets had heard of the ruler's work and had wanted to help out the emperor and his empire! The Ice-jin shook his head. Things were becoming more complicated by the day...

The next noticeable difference was the training ground. They seemed... safer. It had padding all around, so a warrior wouldn't critically injure themselves by a hard fall. Before, there was nothing to pad the walls. So if the warriors were struck to the ground with an attack, they were most likely to have a crushed skull and have a fifty percent chance of dying. New technology dominated the space ship-- one of the things included a gravity simulator! He tried it himself, and he could barely stand at the highest setting! He was amazed by the discovery! He needed to find the scientist who created it. There were also many other devices for training purposes. Of course his soldiers were the ones who were able to try them out. The crew of the ship was thrown in the prison cells. The advisors were in a different part of the ship. They were the ones who were going to be giving the information to him, of course since they were the most trusted to the Emperor himself.

The next stop he took, the mess hall. It was, for once, clean. The tables seemed newer and the food; the food was delightful! It would have made your taste buds sing if you had been eating the previous slop for all of your meals.

The rooms. The soldiers had larger rooms. They were also decorated to the soldier's taste in fashion. The majority of them were plain, but others were to remind the warrior of their lost home and family. It was more for comfort than what Frieza had for them...

Cold gave a growl. Sure, these were minor changes, but he couldn't believe how this emperor treated his subjects! It was complete opposite of what his son had done. All beings seemed fearful when the king arrived. It was amusing when they tried to fight Cold off. He couldn't help but have a satisfied feeling when he killed off a few dozen-soldier squads. The blood began to smear the clean walls once more. It was a work of art to the tyrant.

He couldn't help but smirk. The last thing that he didn't suspect on this ship was to find women. They were women on this ship! It was the main commanding base, and Frieza NEVER let a woman set foot on this base. Yet here they were-- all around. Many were to keep this place sanitized and to cook the food for the soldiers. What brought a greater surprise was to find female nurses in the medical room! 'How absurd...'

He had his fun with a few of the younger women on the ship... and their screams still echoed in his ears. It was music to his ears.

Yes, things were going back to normal as they had three years before.

A lone messenger ran into the room bringing Cold out of his daydreams. The alien slid to a stop before the tyrant bowing. "Sire, one of the spies sent down to earth has found the emperor!"

Cold licked his dry lips. "Ah. And is there anything that you have found that I could possibly _use_ against him?" questioned the dark lord.

The messenger nodded, "Yes, Sire."

The tyrant smirked, "Go on."

"You see; the emperor has recently been involved in this thing called... school. He has gained a few allies there, and one alliance was recently broken between him and a girl." The messenger handed the emperor a few photos of the two. "The emperor, appearing indifferent in the photos, proved devastated when she refused to listen to him. She even stormed off ignoring the emperor's commands."

The dark lord raised an eyebrow. "Refused to listen?" The smirk came back, wider than ever. "And the emperor allowed it to happen?"

The messenger nodded. "Yes." Cold looked down to the pictures and smirked. They were of a black haired woman, around the age of the emperor. She had pigtails and the bluest eyes that had some sort of spark in them. She looked like your average human.

"And, tell me again WHY the young emperor is devastated..."

"Because, it's rumored that the emperor has 'feelings' for this female," stated the messenger.

Cold's smirk widened as he looked to a picture showing her in a defensive stance. It was most likely taken when she was fighting against a bank robber. "Wonderful." The dark lord turned around as he looked into space once more. "I want her brought here. Sent a message to the scout."

The messenger bowed down respectfully. "Yes sir."

Cold picked up his wine glass from the table, and took a sip of the drink. It felt good to be in charge again.

* * *

Zarbon walked to the porch and he noticed Gohan standing out in the open very still. He slowly approached the teenaged emperor and reached his hand to touch his shoulder.

"Emperor G-Gohan?" asked the green tinted advisor. He could feel Gohan's arm shaking slightly. Just ever so slightly, Zarbon felt him move. "Gohan?"

"Sh-she hates me."

It was whispered very gently. Zarbon could barely pick up a sound. "What was that? Sire?"

Gohan collapsed on his knee's and he began shake his head, "She hates me..." He began to shake his head in denial. "I-I can't have her hate me."

Zarbon looked at his superior strangely. "Why is that? She's just a human female. You can find another."

That was the worst thing Zarbon could ever say.

Gohan's power reached the peak to Super Saiyan, and the transformation didn't seem to faze Gohan. It came as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Even with the young emperor, his hair spiked up into the golden locks, he still had the dazed look in his bright turquoise eyes.

Zarbon blinked for a moment. Did this female have more of an impact on Gohan than was assumed? Sighing, Zarbon looked up and noticed something strange.

It was a bat flying in the sky. Now, he had been on this planet a few times to know what stayed up at night so he could watch out for them. And a bat was a night animal... Raising his finger up, he shot a ki beam at the creature, and watched it fall once the energy made impact.

Gohan just remained still as Zarbon and a few of the other saiyans went out with the advisor to check out what this weird thing was.

Chichi and Goku went to their son, and tried to snap him out of this temporary depression. Nothing seemed to work, that was till the younger brother of Gohan tugged on his older brother's shirt.

The teen looked to the young innocent boy. His eyes were starting to become red. The young child just looked to his brother. "Gohan?" he asked in his childish voice. "Why are your eyes red? Are they sick?"

Gohan closed his eyes for a moment, forcing the tears to go away as he turned back to his younger brother with a forced smile. He had hoped it would convince his younger sibling that he was all right. "I wish they were sick, Goten."

His eyes did sting a bit...

"Then why not take some medicine for it?" asked the child. It helped for Gohan's smile to return to his face. The older teen rubbed his young brother's head and messed up his already messy locks of hair.

"I think I'll just have to do that. Thanks for the tip Goten." The younger brother smiled as he gave Gohan a hug. The older brother returned it. What would Gohan do without his little brother? He was always so thoughtful, and it couldn't help but bring a smile to your face.

"Gohan! Come and see!"

Raditz was looking to his nephew and motioned for him to come over with his hand. Gohan gave a nod when the two made eye contact, and he released his younger brother.

"I'll be back in a second Goten. Uncle Raditz needs to tell me something, okay?" Gohan's smile remained on his face. The chibi's chubby cheeks were in a big smile as his brother slightly tickled his side, just before he ran over to see what was so interesting.

His face became more serious as he went to the small group of warriors that looked at the thing, which was once a bat.

Gohan raised an eyebrow as Nappa poked the thing with a stick. It began to spark once more and then die down for the time. "What is it?" asked the emperor as he looked at it.

Zarbon looked at it with crossed arms. "It looks like Cold has sent spies down to Earth. Obviously, it's found you." The green skinned advisor shook his head before examining the destroyed device more clearly. "All who know you personally will be in deep danger." He looked up to the emperor's eyes. "You might have to talk to your friend... since she knows who you truly are. Cold could try and force information out of her-- that is IF she doesn't give it willing to him."

Gohan shook his head as he looked down, his turquoise eyes darkening once more into depression. "She won't listen to what I have to say..."

Zarbon frowned as he looked to the teenager. "Then you'll force her to listen. If she wants to keep her life, then she'll need to listen to your commands. As a matter of fact, she should obey your command, sire. The officials of the planet have allowed for you to protect it and to be the main ruler." Zarbon shook his head. "She needs to be punished for defying you!"

Gohan looked up, his eyes widening. "She can't! I won't allow for her to be harmed!" The teen looked away from his astonished advisor. "She knew me as a friend, not as the emperor. I can't force her do anything she doesn't want to." Gohan began to shake his head. "She'll hate me even more..." The emperor winced at the word. Hate. He wished any term related to that wouldn't exist.

"Sir, you must think of other things at the moment. Your entire empire has been captured by Cold and many have already been slaughtered! If you give in now, your empire will fail and everyone you know, all your friends will die." Zarbon paused as he looked to the emperor.

Gohan began to rub his forehead. "Give me a moment. I just don't know what to do right now. The day has become more complicated, and I don't want to be apart of it any more." With that, Gohan blasted off into the air, his energy crackling around him in sparks as he began to disappear from everyone's view.

Goku gave a sigh as he rubbed his head, and ran a hand thru his messy locks. "He's so young. I don't think he should have had to worry about something like this."

Raditz looked into the sky, "I agree little bro... I absolutely agree."

Unknown to the other warriors, a lone Z warrior ally slipped away, while they continued conversing amongst each other.

"Should we go after his highness?" questioned Zarbon preparing for lift off.

"Wait," commanded Raditz as he cut off the alien advisor. "Give Gohan some time. He'll come up with a plan that will knock everyone's socks off. In your case, everyone's _armor_ off."

* * *

Videl slammed her door shut as she ran to the bed and began to cry harder. She had known that many butlers and maids in the house would be wondering what had happened to Videl when she stormed into the house. She knew she had puffy eyes with tears falling. "Stupid Gohan," she uttered under her breath. "Why do you have so many damn secrets?"

There was a knock on the door, but she just ignored it. Many other things were on her mind at the moment. The major thing was Gohan.

'How could I have been so stupid?! Just to run off like that?' She wiped away her tears, 'I should have waited for an answer.' She shook her head as she shoved it into her soft feather pillow. Everything seemed to go wrong. The day was ruined, and all because she over reacted. 'How could he? How could he keep the truth from me?! And cover it in lies?!' More tears fell from her burning eyes. 'But... he was ready to explain... and... I snapped at him... I told him that I-I hated hi-'

"Videl?"

The younger woman growled as she kept her face shoved in her pillow. "Go away, dad." She couldn't let her daddy see her like this, she just couldn't!

"Videl, sweetie. I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it-"

"It's alright dad... It's nothing I can't handle." 'Yeah, right.' thought Videl as she forced tears away from her eyes. She continued to look in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure, Videl? Cause if it has to do with a boy, I can easily-"

"Yes, for once, it does have to do with a boy," stated Videl flatly.

A snort could be heard on the other side of the room, "Then I'll make him pay for hurting you!" To the girl's father's surprise, cruel laugher could be heard coming from her lips.

"I seriously doubt that you might have a chance, dad." She turned back to a bewildered Hercule. "That is unless you can defeat the emperor of this universe." The father walked up to his daughter.

"Did he do something to you? Cause if he did, I will make sure he would be sorry he was ever born! Just tell me who this guy is and I'll-"

"There's nothing you can do." Videl turned from her father just as tears began to roll down her eyes. "It's my problem, dad. Not yours. Please leave."

"But--"

"_Go_."

And that was the last thing stated between the two as Hercule stepped out of his daughter's room, defeated.

Videl lay back on her bed, grabbed the pillow, shoved it over her face, and screamed in the pillow. It was strange; it seemed to help get some of her frustrations out. And right now, she would need to try and relieve herself of all the troubles. She just needed some time to think, but she also knew if that time was given she'd be mentally debating against herself. She might go insane. If only the time was given-

"Are you trying to suffocate yourself, cause if so you're doing a good job of it."

That monotone voice, Videl lifted her pillow from her face, and noticed the male android. Seventeen. She frowned.

"Did his 'highness' send you here?" asked the female enraged. She hastily wiped away some tears. She knew that she looked like crap right now, but she was afraid to see herself in a mirror.

The android stood beside a darkened wall. His arms were crossed and his head was tilted down. He was leaning against the wall casually. A smirk was on his lips from her question. His cold blue eyes looked to her. "No."

No? She slightly frowned. That wasn't exactly the answer she had hoped for.

"What do you mean? No?" asked the female as she took a deep breath.

The android uncrossed his arms as he lifted himself from the wall, and made his way to her open windows, that lead to the balcony. "I came on my own free will." He looked to her once more. "No one told me to come after you, but I know Gohan is worried for you." He looked to the darkened sky.

Videl scooted to the edge of the bed and looked down as she let her legs dangle over the side. "Well... he should be telling me these things. I hate being left out in the dust."

The android gave a smirk. "Don't we all."

Videl thought about it for a moment in silence. Maybe this android was making SOME sense.

"I guess..."

Seventeen gave a nod, "Yes, and sometimes knowing a bit too much, will jeopardize our very existence." He looked back to her. "I am living proof-" He paused for a moment before mocking laugher came forth. "I don't think I'm living any more. I am, _after all,_ a person who has had a few modifications. I think I'm more machine than man."

Videl looked up at him, and she gave a sigh.

"I guess I shouldn't have pushed Gohan." She looked up to him as he looked back. She gave a weary smile, "I-I guess I've over reacted a bit..."

"A bit."

Videl sighed, "Okay, a lot." The android gave a smirk.

"Now we're getting somewhere," stated Seventeen flatly as he looked into the night sky. Looking up to him, Videl slightly tilted her head as she stood up from her place at the bed so see what was wrong. She stood beside him, and looked into the sky. Nothing, it was just the deep bluish black sky. She looked into Seventeen's eyes, and noticed the serious gaze in them. The black haired female frowned. "What's wrong-"

"GET DOWN!" he exclaimed as he pushed her out of the way. Videl fell right behind Seventeen just as he caught an energy ball. Using his own power, he hurled it back into the night sky to its sender.

Videl groaned as she picked herself from the carpeted floor. What had just happened? She looked up, and noticed the android look back at her. His clothes! They were singed!

"Stay close." He looked back out to the sky, "The enemy is here." Videl's eyes widened at the news as she jumped into a fighting stance. But she tensed when she noticed Seventeen create a powerful ki energy blast. His eyes darkened when he hurled it into the sky, and it exploded on something! Or... was it someone?

She winced when she heard the screams of a dying creature, and the android put it out of its misery by obliterating it with a beam of light. He quickly looked to Videl and frowned.

"Get only what you need. It seems that the enemy knows where to find you." Videl just seemed to stare up at him for a moment.

"B-but what good would it do if they kidnapped ME? I'm just an ordinary teen!" argued back the female.

Seventeen's gaze caused shivers to go down her spine. How could Gohan be acquainted to such a man? He wasn't a man, concluded Videl suspiciously; he was a murderer. 'If looks could kill...' rang thru her mind, and she obeyed his request by going to her drawer and pulling out a capsule case. Shoving it in her pocket, she looked back to the android. She already knew that he was going to take her somewhere... but she didn't exactly know where.

"Where... are we going?" she asked him. Her eyes seemed to become fearful she noticed the worried look in his.

"To the place where you're most protected," muttered back the android as he picked her up easily and carried her bridal style.

She subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck fearful when he blasted off into the air. The gust of wind hit her face head on, and it started to burn.

"W-Where's that?" She almost had to yell the question out to the android since they were going at such fast speeds.

The android gave a small smirk. "For you, in Gohan's arms."

* * *


	3. Protected

For the reviewers who sent me questions, I just wanted to let you know that they will all be answered in time. But I'll answer one or two... The one that kind of caught me by surprise was if Gohan was stronger than Cold. Well... I know that they made him seem weak in the original story line. But he is older than Frieza, and Trunks, in the anime series, didn't allow the King to transform, so thus he was weak. That was kind of what happened in the previous story. Frieza was defeated faster because he was only in his first form, and Gohan didn't give him the chance to transform... so there is more than you think... But for now, I think I'll say that King Cold is in his third transformation state. And the traitor... Eh heh... To be completely honest... I didn't even THINK of there being a traitor! But then again... I've read so many fics where there usually is one... there might be one later on in this fic... not quite sure, but if there is, there'll be a twist to it... As for android Seventeen, he isn't a spy or a traitor. I think he should get more respect! He is, after all, one of the characters that they didn't mess up drawing in DBGT! (Which I'm not a fan of... --;) I mean... haven't you seen Frieza in DBGT?! He looks like a friggin girl! And Cell... I don't even wanna get into that... Or Vegeta's haircut in the beginning of the DBGT series... ::quivers:: The person who messed with Veggies hair needs to BE PUNISHED! :: pauses for a moment...:: Okay... I think I'll shut up for now... Heh... Anyways... onto the fic! :: walks away all embarrassed::

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Chapter 3- Protected

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

There was a knock on the door, and at such a late time. Gohan was the only one up at the small cottage; all he seemed to be doing was walking around. He didn't know if his lack of sleep was due to guilt, or as if he were waiting for someone. But the person at the door proved that someone must have been in trouble. He looked at the clock. It was well past Midnight.

He opened the door, and raised an eyebrow when he noticed Seventeen turned around, as if looking in the sky for something. The android turned to the young emperor. Gohan gave a gasp as he noticed someone in his arms! Videl.

Seventeen handed the female over to him, his face emotionless. "They tried to attack her at her home earlier," informed his monotone voice. The saiyan noticed Videl still asleep, and snuggling closer into his chest. She gave a contented sigh.

Gohan couldn't help but feel all warmth flowing to his cheeks, as he looked to the android. "T-Thank you for saving her... I owe you for this big time," he stated as he looked down to her. She seemed so peaceful.

The black haired android gave a smirk as he looked back to the female. "Just keep her safe. One of Cold's scouters attempted to kill her a while ago-"

"Did he get away?" asked Gohan gritting his teeth.

Seventeen shook his head. "No." His smirk came onto his face, "The weakling didn't have a chance to call for backup." Gohan gave a satisfied nod as he looked back to Videl. He gave a small sigh of disappointment as he looked to her.

"She's a lucky one..."

The emperor gave a small nod, but his brow slightly furrowed. He looked to Seventeen. "H-how did you know she was going to be attacked?"

The black haired human android allowed laughter escape his lips. He looked into the sky. So many stars there were... but if something wasn't done fast... they would be slowly disappearing from the night sky. Gohan looked down for a moment. Earth was already protected by a force field set up just two years back, and some of the other major planets used the technology also... But since Cold was able to take over all the empire... well... all but earth, it stated that the systems had a few glitches. The warriors of Cold who were able to enter the atmosphere unnoticed must have had some type of technology far beyond his own! That, alone, proved to be dangerous. "I followed her back to her home. After that mechanical bat was discovered, I knew something was fishy," whispered the android.

"So that's why you couldn't be found..." Gohan shook his head as he gave a small yawn, "You were making us slightly suspicious there..."

The android shrugged as he began to walk away from the door.

"I think I should be putting her to bed... she must be exhausted. But I will not forget this deed you have done, Seventeen." The android nodded as he blasted off into the night sky.

¦±¦±¦

"Has the girl been captured?" asked Cold as he continued to stare out of one of the windows. He loved the blackness of space. You never knew what lurked around in the dark. The messenger went down on one shaky knee and lowered its head.

"The scout you sent down... has been killed."

"By whom?" asked Cold as he was frowning. He didn't like for these missions to be stopped. He wanted this simple one to be completed soon; he had to take the emperor out. "I think I clearly stated I wanted her to be abducted when she was ALONE."

The messenger continued to look down and avoid his eyes from the dark lord. "Before the messenger was killed, he sent a message back to head quarters stating that the coast was indeed clear. He scanned it with a scanner. No ki's came up!" King Cold frowned as he listened on, "When the warrior had went down to attack, he noticed a ki-less man standing there!"

"A ki-less man?" asked King Cold with a snarl. "Don't you mean robot?"

The messenger shook his head. "NO! It was a ki-less man that the scout informed headquarters about! He did send an attack, but the man hurled it back, and that was the last we heard before his communications went dead..."

The dark lord turned back to the thick glass window. "So... he's dead now you say? How was that found out? I don't think you should assume someone's dead just because the communications have been lost."

The thing shook its head once more before it looked up. "A few mechanical scouters we have out on the planet have sent us back footage of what had happened... He was clearly blown to pieces by the ki-less... man."

Cold gave a nod as he gave a small smirk. "Well then, send down a squad. This time we'll go by a different approach..."

"Sire?" asked the fearful messenger.

The dark lord smirked. "We'll break his defenses. Get my squad to capture the weaker warriors on earth. If they are of too much trouble... kill them."

The messenger bowed down once more, "Yes, sire."

¦±¦±¦

Videl began to wake as the sun's rays began to shine over her eyes. She slightly frowned when she turned around in the warm bed to avoid the rays of the sun. But the covers proved to be too warm for her to handle. So in return, she slowly opened her eyes while giving a yawn.

Sitting up from the soft bed she opened her eyes once more. Something didn't seem right...

She wasn't in her own room... in her own bed.

The black haired female frantically looked around the strange room. She had never been to this place in her life, yet... she felt safe for some strange reason... She gave a sigh as she allowed her body to fall back onto the soft mattress. She shoved her face into one of the pillows, and sniffed it for some reason...

The scent reminded her... of Gohan. It was Gohan's! Now she remembered!

She sat up in the bed once more and stood into the hard wooden floor. She looked around. It was Gohan's room. It was smaller than hers, but then again, she DID live in a large mansion. She gave a gasp. That was when Videl realized that she didn't change into some nightclothes the day before... when she was attacked... The female sure didn't want to go thru something like that again! She looked down to what she was wearing, and her face seemed to become slightly paler.

She was no longer wearing her sweatpants, or her white tank top shirt. Instead, she was wearing a light blue, silk nightgown. She could state the obvious that it belonged to a woman... maybe to Gohan's mom? Videl was still slightly shorter than her... but close in size...

She began to walk around the room. Videl noticed the shelves of books lined up in order by author, all in very good condition! She pulled one of the random books from the shelf. Poetry. She gave a small smile as she skimmed thru the first few pages of the book. It was poetry of hero's and of heroic deeds. She placed it back into its place on the bookshelf.

Videl also noticed the oak desk sitting on the side of the room with his book bag to the side of his desk. She shuffled over to see what was sitting on the desk... She knew that she shouldn't be snooping, and she was looking around on the emperor's desk, nonetheless!

Slowly swiping her hand over the desk to feel the smooth wood, she happened to notice a few worksheets on the desk; she furrowed her brows. It looked too much like the scary math, which could only be found in the college textbooks...

"You awake!"

The young voice made Videl jump slightly, and she turned around noticing Gohan's younger brother with a wide grin, "You up!"

She gave him a smile as she went over to him, and gave him a small hug... but it soon turned out that she was to carry him. Figures...

"Mommy is downstairs. She making num num's!" he exclaimed in his little cheerful voice. Videl gave a small smile as she went back into the room looking around for her clothes. She frowned when she didn't find them. She would have to ask someone...

Videl looked back to the chibi with a smile, "Well then, Goten. Why don't we go downstairs, and see if your mommy has finished the meal. What do you say?" The young three year old nodded.

"Guess what, Vibel!" The female teen blinked as she looked to the young child. 'Did he call me... Vibel?' "I'm going to be four tomorrow!"

"You are?" she asked him with a smile. She began to walk out of the room and head to the kitchen with the chibi in her arms.

"Yes! And daddy... and Gohan's teaching me to fwy!" Videl slightly hesitated. Fly? She inwardly began to sulk. 'Gohan never taught ME to fly, and here he's made a promise to his younger brother!' She gave a large sigh as she slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"Momma!!! Vibel's up! Vibel's up!" exclaimed the chibi as he was still carried from his arms. But the teen gave a gasp when the toddler seemed to jump out of her arms! She gave a small squeak when Goten landed on the floor, but the fall was broken when he gently landed on his feet and began to laugh cheerfully. Videl's eyes were wide.

'Damn!' She looked down to the chibi. She could never do THAT when she was three! No, scratch that. FOUR years old.

Chichi turned around, and seemed unfazed by the jump her son had just made. "Good morning Videl! Did you sleep well?" she asked as she continued to dry a plate that was in her hands. The teen girl looked up to the black haired housewife, and she gave a small smile.

"Good morning... I actually did," she muttered shyly as she crossed her arms over her chest. For some reason, standing here and talking to Gohan's mother was slightly unnerving, and she had to inwardly sigh. This was the same woman she met yesterday that treated her as the mother that she never had... "Do you know the time?" asked Videl almost in a whisper, as she seemed to stand off more in a corner.

Chichi looked out the window before nodding, "It's almost noon time," she replied as she placed the clean dish on the counter. "I should begin to make lunch," she muttered while turning around to the younger female in the room. "Could you help me? Feeding four saiyans is quite a job!"

"S-saiyans?" questioned the teen. 'Where have I heard that before?' she silently thought. Chichi nodded.

"Yes. Other wise the boys would be rolling on the ground whining that their tummies hurt..." Chichi gave an exaggerated sigh. "I swear... they're bottomless pits!"

Videl just remained silent as she gave a small nod. But then remembered another reason why she wanted to find someone who lived here...

"Mrs. Son?"

The older female turned around with a smile on her face. "Yes?"

A small blush began to stain her pale cheeks. "Do you know where my clothes are?" She looked down to the silk nightwear once more before the blush brightened.

¦±¦±¦

Raditz panted as he held his broken arm steady. He gritted his teeth. The wild haired saiyan was sparing with his younger, but some how STRONGER brother. He didn't know what caused this to happen... and he didn't understand how his younger brother could be stronger when he was just in the super saiyan transformation.

Raditz wiped blood away that fell from his lip. Sure his brother seemed to have larger muscles. A good picture that he could use to describe how is brother looked was his head looked like a small tick as it stuck out from giant shoulder and arm muscles. It was crazy!

Goku must have reached the next level.

"Tired?" asked Goku with a small smirk. He couldn't get over that habit. The younger full-blooded saiyan wasn't exactly back to how he was when he was younger; the sweet, caring, naïve character that we have all grown to know and love. He wasn't the ruthless warrior either that he had turned into over ten years ago... He was a mixture of the two. More egoistic when he was around the saiyans, but kind to his friends, and romantic to his wife...

"I've had better days," stated back Raditz as he sat down on the soft, cold grass. The weathers were changing again. Autumn was almost here; it was already in late September.

Goku gave a hardy laugh as he floated down to the ground and breathed in a large gulp of the fresh mountain air. He was glad that he and Chichi chose to live out here. It was quite nice, and very spacious. Good sparing grounds too. "I'd have to agree with you on that part Raditz."

"Don't you think it's about time for lunch to be finished?" asked the older brother as he began to move his broken arm slowly. Goku stared at it with concern till Raditz shook his head, "It'll heal."

The younger brother began to laugh nervously. "Well... I guess she might be... should we check? We should get cleaned up; I don't want my wife chewing me out like last time we spilled blood on her expensive rug..."

Raditz gave a laugh as the two began to walk up to the home. "Say... where's that nephew of mine?"

Goku turned back as he wiped away a stream of blood that fell from his forehead. "I think he's still meditating... wait... is that him walking in the house?" he asked pointing to the small cottage.

Raditz attempted to fold his arms, and gave a nod. "I think he might have had the same idea as us... let's go."

¦±¦±¦

Gohan walked in the kitchen entrance and noticed his mom stirring the cooking food in the pan. He gave a small smile... but something seemed odd... She looked... shorter than he remembered. And her hair wasn't the same bun. It was tied in a low ponytail... He just shrugged it off.

"The meal smells good, mom!" stated Gohan with an excited voice and he walked closer to the female to see what was in the pan. He looked over her right shoulder. "When'll it be finished?"

"In about ten minutes," answered his mother's voice from the other side of the room.

Gohan blinked, and he snapped his head over to the right, noticing his mom sitting at the table sipping on some tea. His eyes widened slightly... just ever so slightly.

"M-mom?!" He asked blinking numerous times. She just seemed to be smirking at him as she continued to sip on her morning tea. He pointed to where his mom was sitting. "I-if you're over there... then... who's here...?" He slowly turned his head to his left to come face to face with Videl.

Their noses were almost touching. And the two couldn't help but stare at each other; blushes on their cheeks were also noticed! The hybrid saiyan's mother just sat back and smirked at the two. 'Just perfect!'

Just moments before, Chichi had given Videl a set of her clothes to wear. The housewife was washing the teens clothing, and they were currently hanging out to dry. Videl had also felt that she should help the older female since she knew Chichi must have been on her feet all day...

Gohan became embarrassed as he continued to stare at Videl's bright blue eyes. He couldn't seem to break away, that was till she broke away and looked back down at the food. She then gave a small shriek as she noticed a few flames from the stove lick the sides of the pan for a moment. The hybrid teen shook his head, and he walked out of the room. The guilt that he had from yesterday was still there... and it hurt to come face to face with her.

Chichi silently watched as her son leave the room, a small shadow looming over in his face. She gave a small frown. That was when she noticed Goten running in the room, all muddy with a frog in his hands. Joyful laughter came from him as he ran past his mom and into the main house. Chichi frowned as she stood up and ran after her hyper child. "Goten! Get back here this instant! Don't get mud on the furniture!!" she exclaimed chasing after him.

And Videl was left alone in the kitchen. The black haired female was able to get the stove back in order and she set the cooked vegetables in a bowl before she went to check up on the noodles.

That was then the full-blooded saiyans decided to come in.

(AN: ::cackles::)

Goku and Raditz walked into the room and the aroma of food hit their sensitive nostrils. That was when they realized how hungry they really were!

The younger full-blooded saiyan walked up the back haired female and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He noticed the woman freeze up. 'Strange...' He then began to place feather kisses on her neck to try and loosen her up a bit. He had to admit... she did seem slightly different in appearance... smelled different too...

"The food smells wonderful, Chichi-"

Videl turned her head to notice Goku looking at her.

Goku noticed the female teen look up at the older man in horror.

A few seconds felt like an eternity when the older man realized that the young teenaged female was not his wife. And as two negatively charged magnets, he immediately broke from her, jumping back a few feet, with a HUGE blush staining his cheeks from embarrassment.

"I'm SO, SO, SOOOO SORRY VIDEL!" he exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air to her, his face becoming bright red.

Raditz couldn't help but burst out in laughter. He had to support himself by placing a hand on the wall to keep from falling over.

Videl, too, had a blush. But she knew this was all one big misunderstanding. She then began to laugh nervously. "I... guess I look too much like Ms. Son... don't I?" she asked nervously as she tried to calm herself down. She then looked to both men. "Nothing happened."

Goku gave a quick nod when Raditz tried to calm down his laughter... well... somewhat...

Videl looked up noticing Chichi walk back in wiping her hands on her apron. The teen then took that time to rush out the door stating before she left, "I'll be back... please watch the pan..." And then she was gone.

Chichi slightly blinked as she walked into the room noticing a blushing husband, and a laughing brother-in-law. She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "Is there something your not telling me?"

Now, back to our heroine.

As she left the room, extremely embarrassed, she couldn't help but look up to notice her guy friend standing there with a glare in his eye, mixed with a hint of sadness, and of humor. She expected him to say something... but in response, he shook his head and began to walk into the kitchen once more.

Videl let out a shaky breath as she leaned against one of the houses walls. She looked up into the ceiling and closed her eyes.

'This day... is going to be long...' she muttered as she lifted herself into a standing position. As quickly as she left the kitchen, Videl left her spot in the hallway to return to the room she had woken up in earlier.

She needed some time to think...

¦±¦±¦

Yamcha was slammed into a rock wall. His body made a perfect indent in the limestone, but it seriously injured his fragile body. The man began to cough up globs of blood as he looked up to his attacker with one eye.

The attacker smirked down at the broken human and created another ki ball.

"Well... well... well... the little human warrior is here, all alone with no one else around but me. His to be murder." The smirk never left his lips.

Yamcha groaned loudly in pain as he tried to lift his broken body from the imprint that he made just moments before. "T-th-ey w-ill ki-ll you..." he said in a strained voice.

The assassin gave a cold bone-chilling laugh. "Oh, that's just cute. I think I'll leave the dirty work to my master though... I think he'll have more fun destroying your precious emperor."

Yamcha winced as he sat up. "W-wh-ho? T-tell m-me wh-ho he i-is..."

The warrior began to laugh as his energy ball increased. "Is that your death wish? To know who my master is?" The warrior leaned down to Yamcha's level. They were only inches away. "I'll tell you."

The ki ball was set at Yamcha's chest. "King Cold, he is my master." With that said, the energy was released and a chilling scream echoed in the rocky hills.

¦±¦±¦

Krillin gasped as he looked up into the sky. Tien almost landed a punch on the shorter warrior and Krillin just stood there oblivious to it. The three-eyed Z-senshi frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Krillin gave a gulp as he looked back to his friend. "I can't feel Yamcha's Ki any more... It just seemed to disappear!"

Tien stared at him for a moment before he closed his eyes, and felt around. It was no were! But he did feel a stronger ki in the area where Yamcha was to be training.

"Come on... let's go and check this out... something's wrong."

Krillin gave a nod as the two men powered up and zoomed out of the area.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦


	4. Killed

Chapter 4 – Killed

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Tien gasped for much needed air as he held his chest. He tried to hold back blood from the fresh hole wound. He began to cough. This wasn't good. He looked to his left, and noticed his shorter friend's corpse being tossed around like a lifeless rag doll. There was one warrior... then two, then three and four! He lost count after that... it wasn't good... And he knew he'd be next in line to die.

The soldier looked down at Tien's broken form laughing as he held his hand up. "How about I do you a favor... I'll put you out of your misery. Yes. It would be a great favor on your part..."

An energy attack was released and another scream filled the ears of the enemy. A horror filled scream.

¦±¦±¦

"HEY! Those are my noodles!!!" exclaimed Goku as he snatched the bowl away from Gohan. The teen pouted.

"Why can't I eat that?! I'm your emperor! And I demand that I get that food back!" commanded Gohan as he tried to reach for the taken back food.

Goku stuck out his tongue as he began to inhale the buttery noodles. "NEVER!" He then gave a small cackle.

"DAD!!!!"

Videl sat there looking between the two men. Chichi had come up just a few moments before and insisted that she'd come down to eat something. She gave a long sigh and did as she was told. But this small issue of the two men fighting over the food was strangely amusing... but sad at the time. Those two acted like children for goodness sakes!

Videl noticed Chichi give a loud frustrated sigh, and she stood up from the table. Videl could have sworn that she heard a few swear words coming from the older woman as she pulled a metal pan from the cupboard. Both men were completely oblivious to what the housewife was up too, but the older saiyan in the room slightly cowered. Videl raised an eyebrow as she watched the pan being raised.

Videl's eyes widened to the size of saucer as she leaned over to the quiet saiyan. "I-Is she going to be using THAT as a weapon?!"

Raditz gave a slow nod. "Yep. Doomy is going to be striking its trade mark once more..." He took another bite of his food. "I'm just glad that I'm not a part of it..."

"Doomy?" asked Videl with a small hushed laugh. "She even has a name picked out for it?" Raditz gave a small nod as they watched Chichi's shadow loom over the two fighting men.

"Oh boys!" exclaimed Chichi very, VERY sweetly. Then men turned to her with glaring faces.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed in unison. ::CLANG, CLANG::

Both Raditz and Videl couldn't help but wince. That has got to hurt! It did sound really nasty as the metal hit both of the men's thick skulls. And surprising to the teenaged female, it actually made the men shut up, but slightly whimper as they rubbed newly formed bruises on their head.

Chichi gave a smirk as she put the pan away and made it back to the table with a smile on her face.

"Well... that takes care of that," she stated with a smile. Videl had a small sweatdrop falling from the side of her head, and she took a bite from her food. That was... strange...

'Videl!!! Videl!!! Come in Videl!!!'

The teen rolled her eyes as she sighed. She pressed a button on the side of her watch and replied back.

"This Is Videl Chief. Is there something wrong?"

'There have been countless people being KILLED by these weird light things! The city is in ruins!' exclaimed the officer in the watch.

Videl frowned. Light things?

"How bad... is the damage?"

'The city is in coming to ruins! If you can, please find Saiyaman! We need both of you IMMEDIATELY!'

Videl bit her lip as she looked up to Gohan. The hybrid saiyan completely stopped eating for a few moments. And he gave her a brief nod. She nodded back as she talked back into the watch.

"I'm on it."

She gave a small growl as he leaned back in the chair.

'Please come as soon as you can!'

And with that... the connection was broken and Videl slapped a hand over her forehead. "Just wonderful..." she muttered sarcastically. Looking to Gohan, she pulled away from her chair and stood up.

Gohan looked to his parents and to his uncle. "I'll be back..." The young emperor ran out of the room with Videl following. Just as they hit the fall air, Gohan turned to Videl as she walked up to him.

He was very nervous. Gohan wasn't quite sure if she was still mad at him from the day before... "Um... I think the best way... well... we could get to the city is... um... if... I could carry you to the city..." He began to fidget nervously as she gave him a small nod.

"Yeah... I think that would be more affective way for transportation..." In result, Gohan gave a small nod as he picked her up, and wrapped his arms around her small waist securely.

She, in return, wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up to him, a small blush staining her cheeks for a moment; he wasn't looking at her... but he could feel her eyes on him. So he lifted off into the air. She gave a wince as the wind began to harm her soft and sensitive skin.

Gohan looked down at her as the wind began to cover both teens. She was forced to keep her eyes closed not used to the pressure, which was forced to her eyes.

Biting his lip... he slowly grabbed the buried courage that he needed at the moment. He needed to apologize to Videl.

The black haired female could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as she continued to feel Gohan's body against her own. Only in her dreams would she have the chance to be with Gohan like this, flying in the sky securely in his arms. She didn't want to let go... But she was still feeling guilty from earlier... on how she over reacted... Now she was a target for Gohan's demise.

"Vi-Videl?" Gohan asked as he looked down to her... Well almost shouted. He was, after all, flying at high speeds in the air. She looked up to him.

"I w-wanted to- apologi-"

"I'm sorry Gohan!" she stated as she looked into his eyes for a moment, and then turned them away. The young emperor blinked down at her. 'W-why? She didn't need to apologize!'

"I'm sorry for pushing out the information from you..." she stated quieter, as she kept her head the other way. "And now I'm a target..." she muttered softly.

Gohan gently grabbed her face with his hand and turned it to face him. He gave a small smile, and he leaned in to her.

"And I'm sorry... for trying to be very mysterious... I-I honestly didn't know how... you or any of my friends would react or handle the fact that you know... a very famous person... with many faces..." stated Gohan with a small sympathetic smile.

"The faces? Like how you know many famous people... how you're Saiyaman, the Gold Warrior, The Son of a Martial Arts Champion, AND the Emperor of this Universe?' asked Videl with a small smirk.

The male gave a small humorless chuckle. "Yeah... that's about it... I think," he replied.

She gave him a nod. "Well, I think that's incredible! It must be a job to keep all that a secret!"

Gohan leaned into her more, their noses touching. "You don't even wanna know how hard it is..."

His lips met with hers, and she completely gave in to the male holding her.

¦±¦±¦

"I think they'll make up," stated Chichi with a smile as she began to wash the dirty dishes. Her husband and his brother remained in the kitchen.

"And there'll be small Gohans running around?" joked Raditz as he used a toothpick to clean food from his teeth. The woman gave a loving sigh as she brought her soapy hands to her chest. Her eyes became all sparkly.

"That would be WONDERFUL!" she stated dreamily. "I'll finally be a grandmother! Think of it! A new generation of children! I could just image what they'll look like!" exclaimed Chichi. She dried the dish with a towel and put it to the side. "I just know Gohan and Videl will be perfect parents!"

Goku gave a small chuckle as he munched on a sandwich. "Just make sure you don't start the wedding plans just yet. Gohan may become embarrassed if we start to talk like this around him..."

Chichi frowned as she began to wipe clean a bowl. "You know he likes her. He'll be after her..."

Raditz gave a smirk. "Like the saiyan mating game... He won't stop till he gets her..."

Chichi rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law. It was a wonder how he was able to keep her and Goku's son sane enough to function in society.

"Goku... could you check up on Goten for me-"

But her sentence was never finished.

She screamed, as the window broke open. Glass shards went everywhere, and some cut the delicate flesh of the woman.

"CHICHI!" exclaimed Goku as he rushed to her aid, and covered his body over hers to protect her from any further attacks.

Raditz eyes turned to little slits as he glared out the window. He immediately powered up into the super saiyan transformation and zipped out of the room at lightning speeds to find the attacker.

Just as he went out side and into the sky, his eyes widened ever so slightly. There were about thirty men standing there, all with either ki balls, or energy guns aimed at the warrior.

"Oh shit..."

¦±¦±¦

Gohan and Videl landed in an abandoned part of the city. Videl shook her head as she looked around. Only a few stray pieces of paper were noticed being floated in the air by the wind. The people might have left town... or they were in hiding...

Gohan looked around, and used his sensing abilities.

Yes. The people were hiding. They must have been scared that the two teens were spies for the enemy. The male shook his head as he powered up into his Super Saiyan transformation. The power engulfed his normal form, and the energy radiated from his body. The heat of the energy could be felt from feet away.

If this enemy were some where in this deserted town, and was sent by the evil King Cold, then they would have to face off Gohan. He couldn't hide behind the mask as the Golden Warrior, or of the Great Saiyaman... He would come out as the Emperor. The one, who was feared throughout the entire galaxy!

Videl looked to Gohan for a moment before she turned back to the road, and the two began to walk down the street.

"Chief said there was chaos in town... but I don't see it. The city seems... deserted..." muttered Videl as she began to stretch her arms. Gohan nodded back as he continued to scan the city.

"I don't see any fires... or smell them either," added the emperor as he continued to look around.

Videl frowned as she switched arms, "Are you saying this... could be a set up?" asked the female.

Gohan reached in his breast pocket and pulled out his Emperor Dragon Pendant. He placed it over his head.

The sound of guns being cocked was heard all around the two, and they froze when they noticed the enemy warriors aiming guns at the two teens. Gohan frowned as he glanced all around and he brought Videl to him quickly so she could be engulfed in the protecting, gold aurora.

"Well, this is just great..." muttered Videl as she noticed the warriors powering up their guns. There had to be hundreds of warriors around. The black haired female felt her guy friend growl.

"Just great..." mumbled Gohan with a growl as he powered up quickly jumping into the Super Saiyan level Two. Before the warriors knew that hit them, they lay dead on the ground thanks to Gohan's energy blasts.

¦±¦±¦

Bulma frowned as she carried her son in her arms. He was currently drinking some juice from a 'sippy' cup. She couldn't believe that Trunks was ALREADY four years old.

She could feel something. It did not feel right.

She turned to notice Vegeta walk into the library. Bulma didn't know why, but she felt safe here... it might have been the fact that it was a place that Gohan, the strongest warrior in the universe would always come here; or it might have been the fact that her husband would come in here to cuddle with her as a controlled fire, in the fire place, would crackle in the back ground to help keep the two warm, and have the safe cozy feeling.

The genius also noticed Nappa walk in the room followed by Zarbon, both with frowns on their face. Bulma, currently sitting on one of the many couches in the room, stood up and began to walk over to the two saiyans and green alien advisor.

She looked to them gravely as she continued to hold her son. "He's come... hasn't he," stated Bulma. She just has the feeling that the evil King would soon presence his face to the earth ever since the mechanical spy bat was found, just yesterday too!

Vegeta's face was completely emotionless as he looked down to her. "I don't know what to say... Bulma."

Bulma. He said her name. He NEVER said her name! He would always use a pet name to tick her off. Woman was usually his favorite name to call her. Something must have been wrong. "What's happened?"

Zarbon walked up and frowned, "The warriors of this planet, are slowly dying."

"The weakest have been killed... and Cold's minions are increasing by the moment to take on the other defenses of this planet," stated Nappa.

Vegeta looked into his wife's eyes. "We're thinking Cold's taking everyone out... so Gohan wouldn't have anyone to lean on if he gets in a tight spot." He then wrapped his arms around Bulma, "The energies of Tien, Krillin, and... Yamcha have vanished from the planet. Kakarot's and Raditz are also falling..."

Bulma gave a gasp as she shook her head. He never used the Z Warrior's true names; this was serious.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening... It was unbelievable.

"C-Could Gohan destroy these fiends?" asked the woman as she began to hug her son tightly just as Vegeta was going to her.

"He's currently in battle," stated Vegeta with a frown. "His energy is at peak levels."

"A-and there is nothing we can do?"

"Their might..." stated Zarbon flatly. The saiyans and human looked to the warrior and waited for him to elaborate. "If we want to save the warriors we can... we need to go to their aid. Bring some of those sensu beans. They could be a powerful tool during this time, and it could greatly confuse the enemy too..."

Bulma gave a nod as she turned around and ran to one of the library shelves. And as quickly as she left, she came back with a pouch filled to the brim with sensu's.

"Use them wisely... but make sure you get to Goku and Raditz' aid. It sounds like they need it more than Gohan," stated Bulma as she handed the beans to her husband. She trusted him the most, and she knew he would fulfill her wishes.

The three men gave a nod. And Zarbon and Nappa turned to leave the door. Just as Vegeta was about to turn around, his hand was grabbed. He turned around and was kissed on the lips. His eyes widened for a moment till he closed them, and got lost in the display of passion to his wife.

They broke apart and she smiled as she gave him one last hug, but with one arm.

"Now go. But promise me to come back alive!" she stated with a small frown. The saiyan prince gave a smirk as he affectionately rubbed her cheek with his gloved finger.

"And what will I get in return if I do so?" he asked her, the smirk widening.

She playfully slapped him on the arm and pointed out the door. "Go! Just come back alive. And let me surprise you."

He gave a small laugh as he turned and ran out of the room, good spirits leaving them both just as the prince left the library.

¦±¦±¦

"DAMN IT!" shouted Gohan as he destroyed another three warriors that attacked him from behind.

"GOHAN!!!" exclaimed Videl as she noticed a small group of warriors run up to the emperor with swords in their hands. The teenaged male's hand reached to the side, his ki burning in his palm. The energy grew in his hand, and he released it just as the enemy was feet away.

The warriors had died; not a single part of their body would have been found. Nothing was left after the attack. Gohan gave a small sigh as he looked around. Dead bodies were everywhere and he frowned. This was nothing he hadn't seen. He had to become immune to the sight when he was first taken to Frieza's ship, when he was still alive.

He turned back to Videl, and blinked. She was looking around; repulsion was clearly seen. And then she looked up into Gohan's eyes. She shook her head.

"Y-you just did all this?!" she shouted.

His frown deepened as he gave a small gulp. "They're the enemy... They needed to be destroyed. It was either we... or they."

Videl was still completely disgusted. "I don't think I'll ever want to get on your bad side," she stated softly as she looked at the damage once more.

Gohan gave a small laugh as he kissed her forehead, "I seriously doubt that you could." She looked to him, and gave a forced smile.

"Glad to know."

Gohan looked back into the sky, and lifted a finger. He shot a ki beam from the finger and the two watched as a black thing fell from the sky. The two teens began to walk over to it, and Videl frowned as she kneeled down to it.

"What the heck?" she asked as she went to touch it. But Gohan grabbed Videl's hand.

"Don't touch it." He looked to one of the corpses and he grabbed one of its guns. He then used the edge of the gun to touch the 'bat' and it began to spark. Videl gave a squeak of surprise as she looked down to it. "It's a spy camera. Cold must have wanted to see how things were going... but he must realize that using a bat in the middle of the day... is very suspicious..." explained the young emperor.

Videl gave a nervous laugh. "Crazy..."

Gohan gave a nod as he tossed the gun to the other side of the street. That was when the two teens noticed the people begin to come from their abandoned looking homes. The adults seemed to be staring at the two in wonder. Fear was there too... but it wasn't as strong. The male teen looked at one of the human's, who walked out into the open with a rifle in his hand.

"W-who are you?!" asked the elder man. His gun was already cocked, and it was ready to be shot. Gohan gave a nervous laugh as he held his hand out.

"Sorry about that, sir. We were called out here to deal with some trouble," stated Gohan back. Videl watched on as the teen before her was handling this situation so... professionally!

"Problem?! Well, you've found it!" exclaimed the man as he looked to the dead corpses. His hand was still on his gun. The man still didn't trust the teen male. "Who are you, and why did these... aliens attack us... hold some of us hostage till you two showed up?"

Gohan slightly bit his lip as he turned back to Videl, and she gave a shrug. Gohan gave a small chuckle, as he looked to the man with an explanation ready to be told. "You see sir... those aliens... were trying to get me out here... I'm assuming. This might have been their attempt to KILL me." Gohan gave nervous laughter as he rubbed the back of his head.

The man raised his eyebrow as his gun was being lowered. "Kill... you? Who are you? The emperor or something?" he asked with a small humorless chuckle.

Gohan crossed his arms, and a smirk came to his face. "Actually... I am." The man's eyes widened as he looked at the teen in shock.

"Y-You is bluffing! The emperor is out somewhere in the galaxy, not on this planet!" exclaimed the man as he raised the gun up.

Gohan held his hands up and blinked as the man raised his gun to the teen's face.

Now... there are two factors here that you must remember... Gohan is still in Super Saiyan Two form. Two, Gohan's aurora is gone so it just made him look like a guy with blonde hair and green eyes... er... turquoise eyes.

Gohan blinked. "But... I AM the emperor!" He then pointed to the medallion he was wearing. "The people of the planet Huttaki gave me this..." The man frowned.

"Must be rhinestones! You are a complete fake!" exclaimed the man as he shot his gun.

People in the city came around to see what had happened. They noticed one of the councilmen of the city in the middle of the street, surrounded by corpses. There was also a blonde man standing there, the gun aiming at his head. But they noticed the councilman gasp; his eyes widened and his gun began to shake as he carried it in his arms.

Videl was also standing there in shock as she watched on. She couldn't believe that this man just SHOT Gohan! The emperor!

But he proved that he wouldn't die... just yet.

Gohan gave a smirk as he held his hand in a fist. There was no bullet hole in the teen's skull. No blood either! And what made the elder man fall to his knees was when Gohan opened his hand to show everyone that he caught the bullet.

He dropped it to the dirt ground and he looked down to the fallen man with an emotionless face. "So... do you believe me now, sir?" asked Gohan as he folded his arms, then looked to everyone else who was watching in disbelief.

The councilman shook his head. He was shaking, trembling! Incredible. Yes... it was now time that the people of this world recognize their ruler, their emperor. It was indeed fascinating that the people didn't seem to realize that the emperor was right under their noses. Just fascinating...

"Sir. Just as long as you've learned... I'll let you go with out charge," stated Gohan as he turned around.

The man stood up, but was still slightly cowering. Just like a typical human. "W-what lesson is th-that, your H-highness?" asked the councilman. The hybrid saiyan turned back around, and powered down so his other identity could be seen, and know. His black locks of hair returned, and so did his coal black eyes.

"The lesson of expecting the unexpected." With that, he turned on his heal to Videl and the two walked to another part of the city, where business one seemed to take over.

Videl gave a smirk to her friend. "So, you're finally coming out of your shell!" stated the female.

Gohan shook his head as he looked up. Videl was surprised to find them looking pained. "If there are other races out there on this planet to try and gain their revenge on me... then I've just endangered this planet for showing my true self, and that I am of this planet." Videl's brow furrowed.

"I... don't think I understand what your saying... Gohan..." she muttered.

He gave another humorless chuckle. He seemed to be doing that more and more today. "I'll have to live on the space station... and control everything from there... instead of this planet." He rubbed his forehead. "I've endangered everyone here..."

Videl's eyes widened, "L-leave? Here?! B-but you can't!" she exclaimed. She then slapped her hands over her mouth. She inwardly growled. This was just great. She inwardly sighed now Gohan was going to think of her as a clinging female as so many of the preps are at school...

"Why not?" asked Gohan blinking. They rounded a corner and headed strait for the Capsule Corp Building. The streets were still abandoned. "Why don't you want me to leave? I'll just bring chaos where ever I go..."

Videl slightly frowned at his explanation. "Well... it'll just not be the same with out you..." she stated slowly as a blush came to her face. "I mean... there won't be a logical person who has a neutral answer around. My friends are usually biased."

Gohan began to rub the back of his head. "Trust me... I wasn't always a neutral thinker," stated the male as they reached the abandoned gates of Capsule Corps.

"Prove it," said Videl with a small smirk on her lips. Gohan easily opened the gates with a code and the two walked in.

"Well... my uncle wasn't always like a father figure to me when I was younger," started the emperor as the two continued to walk up to the front lobby of the company entrance. "He was more... evil. But that was caused by the influence of the dark lord Frieza."

"Frieza?" asked Videl raising an eyebrow. Gohan nodded as the glass sliding door opened for the two, and they continued to walk into the building. The male teen pointed to the stairs.

"Why the stairs? The elevator is quicker," Videl declared as she looked up to the hybrid saiyan. He gave a small chuckle.

"I don't think it should be used if this city is swarming with Cold's warriors." Videl thought about it. It DID seem to make sense... And the two started up the stairs.

"So... back to the previous question. Who was that Freezer guy?" asked Videl as they jogged up the steps.

Gohan slightly chuckle. "Frieza. He's the son of the tyrant out for my blood. Frieza was the one originally in charge of the empire, and such a horrible ruler he was. When I had arrived there, I experienced the pain and treatment the other men on the ship had, the lack of sanitation in the ship, and the malnutrition, which the warriors experience thanks to the menu's created. I don't even want to get into what I found they put in the meals..."

"Oh come on Gohan! You've just made me more interested at this whole experience you had!" exclaimed Videl with a smile.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "It wasn't a good one... that's for sure. But I don't think I should say... you would have to have a really tough stomach."

Videl rolled her eyes. "I do! Just tell me!" she begged Gohan as she gave him a smile. Gohan began to whimper. The smile. It always seemed to make him feel like putty; as if he could be molded into anything... anything could have come out with THE smile she gave him.

"Well... alright..."

She gave a silent, 'YES!' as she looked up to Gohan blinking.

"Well... I went back to the kitchens, and I asked the cook what was in the food. Um, all he had for the vegetables were things that were growing mold... Covered in mold. Different roots were put into the slob that weren't washed off... They were taken strait from the ground. To give some of the 'broth' it's brown color wasn't exactly a salty gravy mixture. Some of it was dirt or earth from the planet that was recently purged. The reason why I seemed to find something moving in my meals before... was the fact that the soil still had living bugs in it. Ones that were either poisonous just as harmful if you didn't eat them right... and the meat. The meat..." Videl's furrowed brows were given in result of his telling. "Usually the meat was of the people or creatures captured as slaves... and later slaughtered for the meals... or ones that had just died... It seemed that Frieza didn't want any dead bodies to be littering space or his space station... and giving it to his soldiers to eat... was one of the ways to get rid of them..."

Videl glared at Gohan. "You should have NEVER told me that!"

The young emperor frowned, "But you pressured me into it!" Videl just gave a snort as she continued to run up the stairs. Gohan stopped as they made it to the sixth floor, and he opened the doors up. "Anyways... this is the fifth floor to the house part of Capsule Corp. The first floor of the house starts on the second floor for the company." Gohan walked around the room, looking around for something... Till he reached a door that is, the Library. He smirked.

He opened the double doors and felt Bulma's Ki inside. He looked around the dim room. "Hey Bulma! It's Gohan. You around?" asked the male teen looking around. This was weird... unless she was just busy...

"I'm here Gohan!" stated Bulma from a couch covering her sleeping son with a thick blanket. The seventeen year old smiled.

"Hey, is Vegeta here by any chance? I need to talk to him about a few things... The days are becoming stranger and stranger..." stated Gohan folding his arms.

The scientist nodded. "I have to agree with you on that Gohan. As for Vegeta... he's gone. Your dad's ki... for some reason seemed to drop, as if he was in a battle to the death. He, Nappa, and Zarbon went down to see what was going on. They told me you were already handling a battle..."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah... just a few hundred warriors. Nothing much, but the thing was they weren't that strong... If they were the strength of the other saiyans... then I would have been in trouble if they all jumped at me at the same time..."

Bulma frowned, "Ouch."

"Say..." started Gohan as he looked to the mother and toddler. "Are you doing all right? No one has tried to attack you, have they?" The blue haired lady shook her head. Her son gave a tired yawn as he fell asleep on the couch.

"I'm glad that there hasn't been an attack thus far..."

There was silence in the room for a moment till Bulma looked to the two teens. "Shouldn't you both be in school? It is after all Friday..."

Both teens' eyes widened before they looked to each other. "Crap..." Gohan turned back to Bulma quickly and gulped as he placed a hand behind his head laughing nervously.

"Um... Bulma. Help?" asked the male teen as he continued to rub his neck.

She gave a small giggle as she motioned for them to follow her. "Sure. Let me get you both backpacks and some clothes... I think the set of clothing you both have on might have seen better days." Both teens looked down. Videl was still wearing Chichi's clothing... and Gohan had on ratted clothing that was caused by some stray attacks the teen had failed to block.

A stray sweatdrop fell from the sides of their head. "I think that'll be nice..."

Bulma gave a nod as she walked out of the library doors, the teen's following. She then looked down the hallway they were on. She gave a smirk when she went to a door on the far right, and unlocked it by placing her hand on the scanner. It opened and greeted Bulma in its monotone voice. She walked into the dark room and clicked on the light.

Both teens looked around; Videl couldn't help but gasp. She knew that Capsule Corp sold many items such as small gadgets, machinery, and of course capsules... but she never had thought the company had it's own clothing line!

"Neat, right?" asked the scientist as she walked up to one of the walls that were filled with clothing. "The company hasn't exactly introduced this clothing to the market yet. The top clothing artists, same with the shoes and accessories, designs it all. Go ahead and pick what you want."

And the teens did so. Gohan looked thru the clothing and smirked when he found a black shirt. A silver lined dragon was covering the shirt. Shenron. He heard of the dragon from Bulma and Piccolo, and the dragon could be summoned with these things called Dragonballs. He would need to research more on the subject and check it out later. He looked thru the many styles of guys' pants, and picked one that looked almost identical to the bottom part of his training gi. He shrugged as he draped it around his arm. He didn't need any shoes. He looked down to the ones he was wearing. They looked fine. He would also wear the pendant when they would get to the school.

He turned around and noticed Bulma handing Videl a few things with a smile muttering to the girl on how she knew these clothes would look on her. "Oh just fabulous you would look!" exclaimed Bulma with a smile.

"I'll be back in a moment... I'm going to change in the library," stated Gohan as he walked out the door.

Bulma gave a smirk as she looked to Videl and handed her a light blue sports tank top. "Do you want to walk in on him SHIRTLESS?" This statement made the teen blush a BRIGHT red.

She looked up to the scientist who smirked. "What? Saiyans usually have really nice toned abs." Great. Now this just put pictures in the female teen's mind that she was already trying to battle.

"Thanks for the extra info..."

Bulma gave a smirk. "You should go after him. Believe it or not, he almost swoons when you give him your smile."

The teen girl blinked as she took off her current clothing, and set them on a bench on the side of the room. "I don't think he likes me THAT much. We've only known each other for a month..."

The blue haired scientist gave a small laugh. "Child, you don't know him that well. He's head over heals for you. I, honestly think he'll give up everything he has just for you. His huge empire included."

Videl shook her head. "H-he doesn't talk to me that much. He doesn't even make eye contact with me!" She slipped the tank top over her head.

The older woman handed Videl the jeans. And she began to slip them on. "He's nervous." The teen paused, and that gave Bulma time to finish up her explanation. "But his conversations with me, ninety percent of the time, are of you."

Videl's jaw dropped. "He... talks about me?" Bulma gave a smile.

"Yes." The scientist went to another wall and pulled out some running shoes with a pair of socks and handed them to the younger female. She gratefully took them, and slipped them on too.

Then they noticed Gohan poking his head in the room and send a small knock on the door. "I'm back."

Bulma looked to the male as he walked in the room. She gave a smile. "You know... I think that shirt would look better as a muscle shirt instead."

Gohan had a sweatdrop falling from the side of his head, "But the Capsule Corp logo wouldn't be on the shirt!" The logo was on one of the sleeves.

The woman thought for a moment as she placed a finger on her chin. "True..."

"Come on Videl!" exclaimed Gohan as he grabbed her hand, "We need to get to school-"

"WAIT!" Bulma walked to a closet in the spacious room, and pulled out two backpacks. She handed one to each teen and smiled. "Keep safe. Videl, make sure you're with Gohan at all times. Since the enemy saw you, they might be after you." She handed the two teens watches. Both silver. "These are communicator watches; press the silver button on the left side... yes the one that looks like the siding of the watch. That's the button to press for talking to each other." She then handed the two a very small key chain. It looked like a mini capsule. And that is exactly what it was. "And in the capsule is a camera cell phone for anything that might seem suspicious. Directions are there with the phone." Both teens nodded as they both put the watches on, and shoved the key chain on their pockets. They then placed the straps of the bags over their shoulders. Bulma gave a satisfied nod before she snapped her fingers. She pulled a note pad from her jean pocket and a pen too before she scribbled a few things. The teens just waited there quietly as she ripped the paper from her note pad and placed the pad in her pocket once more. She handed the note to Gohan. "If you need an excuse for not attending a few classes, this should cover any trouble."

Gohan gave a nod as he placed it in his bag and looked to Videl. "We should get going... If we hurry, we might make it to History." And with that, Gohan dragged Videl out of the room by her arm.

Bulma gave a small smile as she walked out of the closet and turned the lights off. Locking the door once more, she walked down the halls to the library to check on her son.

And then it happened.

Evil cackles were heard in the halls, and the woman snapped her head around. Bulma glared into the shadows. "Who's there?" The evil laughter continued. "Tell me!" she went down in a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid!"

She then squealed when someone grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back. She began to struggle.

"LET ME GO!" exclaimed the scientist as she noticed the shadow of the figure on the ground. Before she could turn around to peer at the man who had her captive, the man pinched her nerve, and she fell limp into his arms. She too fell into a state of unconsciousness. The man laughed as he walked into the library and back to the open window of the library.

"I'd say that job was almost TOO easy," stated the warrior as he flew off into the sky.

Little did the man know, the small boy watched carefully as the warrior abducted whom he knew as his dearly, beloved mother. He watched in terror as she was taken away, trying to get away from the men's grasp, but failed. His mother had warned him of this one day... and he didn't believe that it would happen... it just did, and he would do anything to get her back... tears fell down his eyes as he looked up and watched as the two figures became dots in the horizon. He never felt so scared... and alone. Just as Gohan had felt, when his father was taken away from him.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦


	5. Kidnapped

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Chapter 5 – Kidnapped

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Gohan landed at the school just as the bell rang. It indicated that the last period of school was about to begin. The two students ran into the school and to their lockers. It was easy for them to reach their lockers since no one was in the hall.

"I really hope mom doesn't get mad at me. I just know she would have my head if she found out that I missed almost a whole day of school!" stated Gohan nervously as he opened his locker. He grabbed the locker textbook as Videl did and they dashed down to their history class. Gohan took a small gulp and opened the door.

"... And we need to remain in this class for the remainder of the day. If there is any other complications reported in the city we need to remain in the school-" The teacher turned to the two students who slowly but quietly walked in the room. "Videl, Gohan. Surprise to see you both walk in at the same time... late."

Gohan pulled the note from his bag, and handed it to the teacher. The teacher pulled her glasses on and opened the note to read it. There was a slight hesitation from the sensei before she raised an eyebrow glancing to the two students.

"At Capsule Corp? You both were completing some errands for the emperor?" asked the teacher raising an eyebrow. Gohan gave a small gulp as he looked to Videl. She just gave a shrug as the teacher gave Gohan the note back.

"Go ahead and take a seat. Our discussion will continue with the trading system," stated the teacher as the two students took their seats in the back. They both slung the backpacks from their shoulders to the side of their chairs and sat in two empty seats that were beside their friends' Erasa and Sharpener.

Erasa looked at the two with a smirk on her face. Videl looked to her friend, and slightly frowned. "What?"

"Spill!"

Videl raised her eyebrow as she looked to her friend nervously. "W-what are you talking about?"

The blonde female's smirk widened. "Come on! You can tell me! I know you were with Gohan." Videl's face began to turn the slightest shade of pink as she looked back to the teacher. "So, what did he look like SHIRTLESS?"

The black haired female snapped her head to her friend, a red blush staining her cheeks. "W-what?!"

"You heard me, girl. Spill on the details!" whispered Erasa excitedly. Videl looked away from her friend.

"You have such a perverted mind, you know that?" asked Videl as she began to slightly fidget. 'You and all of Gohan's friends and family...'

Erasa raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on! We know you like him! He is the CUTIEST guy in school!" Videl just remained silent.

In the mean time, Gohan was listening to the girl's talk. He couldn't help but slightly blush at Erasa's hushed outburst. He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh Videl!"

Gohan looked at Erasa from the corner of his eye as she began to talk to her friend once more.

"I didn't know Capsule Corp has a clothes line! That outfit is SO cute!" the blonde stated cheerfully.

Videl gave a small shrug as she looked to the teacher who was lecturing. "As the teacher said, I was at Capsule Corps. Ms. Briefs gave Gohan and I a new set of clothing since we were out fighting crime earlier-"

The blonde gasped, "That reminds me! Did you see the emperor?! I heard he was on the planet, and in this city!!!"

Videl and Gohan exchanged glances before Videl gave a small unsure nod. "Yeah..."

The blonde squealed loudly.

The teacher looked up, and frowned before she went back to reading from the text once more.

¦±¦±¦

Forty-five minutes went by, and the class was uneventful. Videl and Gohan gave bored sighs at the same time. That was, till something blew up not far from the school. The building shook and the students shrieked in surprise.

Gohan stayed in his seat, and he groaned aloud. He covered his eyes with his hand. 'This is not happening... this is not happening...'

"Oh my!!! Look! Someone's wounded out there!" exclaimed a random female as she pointed to the sidewalk.

"And there's some people FLYING!" exclaimed a guy as he looked up from the window.

Gohan frowned as he used his ki sensing abilities. They weren't familiar to him... Videl nudged his shoulder and looked to his eyes. Concern was clearly written in them.

'What is happening?' she mouthed to him. The hybrid saiyan gave a small gulp as sweat droplets were slowly trickling down his neck. This whole situation was bad enough as it is... and now that had to get even worse.

'We need to leave here FAST,' mouthed the hybrid as he looked into the girl's eyes. She slightly tilted her head as she bit her lip. She gave a small nod before she began to pack the things in her bag, and same as Gohan.

But it was too late for an escape.

The side of the wall exploded, and a few students were caught in the way. Their bodies flew feet away and into the other side of the classroom. Others were crushed by the fallen wall and energy attacks set off. Blood was also spilled. Much of it was. Gohan lowered his head as he grabbed a random student's jacket sitting on the same table, and put it on, the hood over his head. He lowered his ki to almost nothing. Gohan motioned for Videl to hide under the desk for the time being. She did so as Gohan went to look back at the evil attackers.

A man, who had orange skin and white hair, gave a small laugh as he looked around. "Pitiful." He turned on his scouter and looked around the room. The highest ki he could find was one with a power level of Two-Hundred and Eighteen. The person was hiding. He smirked.

Gohan gritted his teeth as he too had hid under the desk. His power level had been lowered to almost nothing. He would have been at the ki level of about 5 on the scouter. He was so glad that he was able to sense the ki's. He began to crawl to the end of the row so he could try and escape. He didn't want to fight this warrior in the school. He didn't want to endanger any other students. A few were already gone. They had died when the wall gave out. Among the crowd that had died was his friend Sharpener. He gritted his teeth as he lowered his head. He could also feel Erasa's energy lower dramatically. She must be close to death also.

The saiyan teen heard Videl give a scream as a hand grabbed her hair, and the orange skinned man pulled her up. Gohan looked back and he began to snarl. He came out from his hiding place.

Videl gave another scream as the orange skin man gave a smirk. He grabbed her neck, and began to block her airways with his bulky fingers. "Well... well... well... Look at what we have here." He brought her up to his face, "A female with the power level over Two Hundred. The emperor's weakness."

"Let her go!"

The warrior looked to the side noticing Gohan standing there with the hood over his head. His spiky hair was covered, and the man didn't recognize the teen. He gave a smirk.

"Or what? What could a wimp like you do to me? An elite warrior in Cold's army?" challenged the orange skinned man.

Gohan seemed to recognize this person... but he wasn't sure. "Are... you Jheese? From that Special Force of Cold's?" asked Gohan as he stood straighter. The man gave a small smirk.

"Ah, so I see that I've been heard of," stated the warrior as he continued to hold Videl tightly. She was beginning to black out from the lack of oxygen. He was suffocating her.

Glaring once more, Gohan phased out, and back to Jheese. He grabbed onto the evil warriors' arms, and began to twist them till he heard a crack. Gohan gave a satisfying smirk when he heard the bone break, and shatter as it was crushed under Gohan's tight grip. Jheese screamed out in pain as he was forced to release Videl. She fell into Gohan's safe arms, and briefly fainted as she coughed and choked for much needed air.

Gohan backed up from the evil warrior as he cradled Videl in his arms gently. He looked to her and he clenched his teeth. He looked up to the orange skinned warrior. He held out a hand, and he created an energy ball.

Jheese gasped as he watched the teen in horror, and he gritted his teeth in confusion and pain. "What do you think you can do to me kid? I am an elite warrior! No one can defeat me but my master or the enemy emperor who took over lord Frieza's territory-"

The male teen noticed Jheese gasp when the dragon pendant was noticed. Gohan's lips curled into a smirk. "I'm glad that you don't underestimate my strength." The broken warrior gasped as he began to back up; he seemed to loose his balance and he fell back. And when he tried to break the fall by using his arms, he screamed out in pain. He had totally forgot about the broken limbs! Jheese looked up and noticed the energy ball being thrown at him. That was the last thing he saw till death took him.

Gohan lowered the hood from his head as he set the jacket down back onto the desk from where he got it. Videl was currently sitting on the long desk as she rubbed her newly bruised neck. The black haired human just woke up. She looked into Gohan's eyes, and bit her lip.

He was starting to act different around her. It was like she was his territory and he was protecting it. Although she felt safe around him, she couldn't help but be scared at what he could do to her if she didn't do as he asked.

"It's not safe here..." stated Gohan as he went to pick up Videl in his arms once more. She shook her head as she stood on the ground.

"I'm fine... I think I can manage," she stated as she looked up to him. But the young emperor caught her as she lost her balance. He gave a small chuckle.

"For now, I'll be the one transporting you thru the city." And that was all said as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He made his way down the stairs looking down, and noticed the students stare at him fearfully.

One of the teen boys walked to Gohan, and frowned. "Y-your just like them. A ruthless KILLER!" exclaimed the teen. The hybrid saiyan turned his head as he noticed the deceased students lying on the ground. He lowered his head.

Videl, who was still carried in Gohan's arms, gasped when she noticed the dead and the dying. These were people that she had known, Friends, acquaintances... all dead.

"I-I'm sorry... for bring this upon all of you..." stated Gohan as he gave a sigh. "And due to this turn of events, I'll be returning to space and fulfilling my duty... I'm sorry this had to happen to all of you..."

The teacher walked up to Gohan with a worried expression. "Gohan, I don't want you to be listening to these students. It isn't safe out there now-"

"It isn't safe any where I go!" cried Gohan as he turned his head away.

The teacher placed a hand on the male teen's shoulder. "Mr. Son, I am sure that everything would be fine. I'm sure that the emperor would keep us safe. He always manages to keep that promise." The teacher noticed Gohan's eyes darken.

"My point exactly, ma'am." He looked down to his dragon pendant and held it up for the teacher to see it. "Have you ever seen this before?" he asked her.

The teacher looked at it as she pulled out her glasses to get a better look. "I must say... it does look familiar. It looks similar to the Emperor's Necklace..." Then it came to the teacher as she snapped her head up to gaze at the teen. "... No, you can't be..."

Gohan looked into the teacher's eyes, and he nodded. "Yes. I am he."

She shook her head as she looked back to the pendant. "H-how?"

The emperor gave a dark laugh. "I didn't want the job. But I was the only one who could take it to keep the planets in harmony and safe from another evil force."

"But how?!"

Gohan looked up to the teacher. "I can't tell you that... you could also become another target... as Videl has..." He continued to carry the black haired female who waited patiently. The male saiyan looked to the destruction done to the class, and walked past the stunned students to gaze at the dead. He kneeled down as well as lowering his head in respect. All around watched silently as he stood with a frown.

"You will never be forgotten, and may you all rest in peace," he muttered to the lifeless. He looked up and noticed all staring at him. He could feel two students on the verge of life and death. He frowned as he walked over to the two. Erasa and Angela. Videl's friend, and the girl who tried to black mail him. He set Videl on top of the desk, and strides over to the two. He placed his hands on the two students' chests, and he concentrated.

All around failed to notice three saiyan warriors walk into the room. They were bloodied, their uniforms destroyed and clothing nearly completely gone. Walking into the room, Vegeta made his way to Gohan and passed a few of the students watching on. He gave a gasp when the teenaged emperor released some of his life energy into the two teen girls. It was a small amount that slightly winded the hybrid saiyan, but it made the girl's eyes widen before their breathing became normal once more.

Gohan began to pant as he closed his eyes for the moment. Both girls sat up as if nothing had happened, and they looked to their skin. It seemed to have healed after the energy was given! Both looked to Gohan as he continued to breathe deeply.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he began to gawk. 'How did he do that?!' It seemed that the saiyan prince's presence would need to be known. His face became emotionless once more.

"Gohan."

The teen's breathing became slower and lighter before he looked up to the full-blooded saiyan. He so happened to notice the injuries that Vegeta possessed.

"W-what happened, Vegeta?" asked Gohan standing up. He began to feel a wave of dizziness come by standing up so quickly.

The saiyan prince clenched his fists as he looked up to the young emperor. He just knew that Gohan would go ballistic. He gave a small gulp and licked his dry lips. "Y-your family had been attacked earlier... when you had battled against another evil force in the city."

Gohan's eyes widened. He looked to the other saiyans in the door. He noticed Raditz standing there with a young boy in his arms. It was his youngest brother, Goten. The older saiyans, as Vegeta, were also beaten badly, and so was Zarbon as he stood beside Nappa almost out of the door. But his dad wasn't there... He looked back to the saiyan prince.

"Where's my father?" he asked boldly. He had a ghastly feeling that something didn't go right...

Vegeta lowered his head. "Kakarot was destroyed after a ten-way ki attack." Gohan's face paled.

"And, my mom?" he asked weakly.

Vegeta's lips remained in its frown. "Cold's minions abducted your mother. We could only protect Raditz and your younger brother. Kakarot died protecting him as we arrived to the scene."

Gohan clenched his teeth, and his fists as he closed his eyes. The information was slowly making sense, and it was not making a lovely connection to him. His rage began to flare DANGEROUSLY. And it easily triggered him into Super Saiyan mode as he screamed out in fury.

¦±¦±¦±¦

Cold lifted his eyes when he heard the clicking of heals. He gave a small smirk. His squads were finally back. "Did you do as I asked?" questioned the evil tyrant as he turned around. He so happened to notice an unconscious black haired woman and a dying saiyan warrior. About thirty warriors stood there bowing before Cold.

"What's the meaning of this man and woman?" questioned the dark lord as he looked to them with a raised eyebrow.

The leader of the squad walked up. "These two, your highness, are the emperor's parents. The saiyan is currently dying, and we are awaiting your command for what we should do with them." The king smirked as he looked down at the two fallen parents.

"I must congratulate you on your work. Your reward will be great, but before I send you off, what about the other warriors that are allies of the emperor?" questioned the tyrant. Everything was going well for him so far, and he was pleased at how he was slowly making his plans fall into effect.

The warrior bowed on one knee, "We have killed three of the current warriors on the planet, and we have a squad of fifteen looking for the ki-less man. We should have another squad coming in-"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" shouted a woman from the other side of the ship.

Cold raised an amused eyebrow as he smirked. It seemed that he had another captive to use against the emperor. Wonderful. The evil emperor turned to notice a group of three men come in with a blue haired woman. She was struggling as much as she could to get away. The king walked up to Bulma as she gave a scream.

"LET ME GO!" she exclaimed as she thrashed around. One of the men slapped the woman, HARD, and she fell over to the ground. Tears began to cloud her vision and pour from the lids of her eyes. Many bruises were tainting her once perfect pale colored flesh.

Cold leaned down as he looked to the woman. She was indeed beautiful, same as the black haired woman who lay on the ground unconscious. Maybe they both could amuse him for some time as he waited for the hybrid saiyan emperor to come back to this space station.

The tyrant kneeled down to Bulma, and he grabbed her face with his hand tightly. Bulma winced when he grabbed her, and she tried to turn away from him. He was really making her uncomfortable. Cold smirked.

"What do we have here?" asked the king as he looked to the woman closely.

"She was found with the emperor, sir. She has been the one to give him advanced technology," informed the soldier. Cold looked up, and smirked as he stood.

"Excellent," stated the dark tyrant as he smirked. "But strip search her. She might be carrying something that could contact the emperor." The blue haired female gave a small gasp as she looked up to the lizard like tyrant. He smirked down to her.

"And when she's finished being searched, I want her to be sent to my chambers... so we could have some time alone." He looked to her, the smirk becoming wider and more evil. She shook her head as she began to become angry.

"H-HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted spitting in his face soon after. Cold closed his eye as he felt the glob of saliva slide down his face. He looked up to her, and he slapped her face with one hand. She didn't have time to scream as her head snapped the other way. She fell into an unconscious state and her body slumped forward.

The king stood up and he motioned for her to be taken out. "And make sure the saiyan gets put into a regeneration tank. I think he'll be worth more alive than dead." And the order was followed.

¦±¦±¦±¦

Gohan stood before the class in the second Super Saiyan transformation. He gave a war cry as tears began to fall from his face, and his legs gave out from under. He fell to his knees and began to cry.

"H-he can't be... after all I-I had done to bring h-him back home... and to k-keep mom from doing anything drastic!" Another power surge shook the school building from Gohan's anger and sadness. He used a hand to cover his face and to wipe away the tears.

All of the remaining students, along with the saiyan warriors and Zarbon watched.

Videl slowly approached Gohan, and she kneeled down to him. He looked to her as she wiped away a tear falling from his eye. But he did something completely unexpected. He grabbed her, and he clung onto her tightly as he cried on her shoulder. A small squeak was heard from the small female as she looked to the mass of spiky hair that faced her. So, all Videl could do at the moment was rub his back in a soothing manner and be there for him to shed the tears.

"Again... AGAIN!" he shouted.

Videl continued to rub his back soothingly. "It's alright Gohan... It's alright..."

He shook his head. "N-no, it's happening again... Damn it! It's happening again!" he shouted, his power increasing by the second. The golden aurora came back and brighter than ever.

"Gohan!" she shouted as she backed away from him slighting. "Pull yourself together. Wallowing in misery won't do you any good! Do you hear?!"

But the only response she got from the saiyan was; "Again... it's happened again! Again, again!" This was really ticking off Videl. This wasn't the Gohan she knew. Her lip twitched as she held her hand back and swung.

A slap echoed in the room, and Gohan's head snapped to the other side.

Everyone gave a surprised gasp. Gohan's tears were also long gone too as his head remained turned.

The smack didn't hurt him. He barely felt it! But they way how it was done, and who had done it made him feel the pain. Videl struck him.

Videl couldn't believe what she just did! She just hit the emperor, her friend, the one she... lov- liked. Her hand was shaking, and she stared at it with shocked eyes.

She struck Gohan.

She, Satan Videl, hit Son Gohan, the Gold Warrior, the son of a World Champion in Martial Arts, the EMPEROR... her comrade... She forced down a thick lump that blocked her throat, and the guilt began to invade her gut. And did it hurt! Did it ever hurt. Slowly looking up to the eyes of the male before her, she bit her lip. Her teeth sunk into the flesh to the point where it broke the skin, and she began to bleed.

"I-I... I'm sorry Gohan... I don't k-know-"

He placed a finger over her lips and he smiled. "Thanks."

In response, Videl raised an eyebrow as she frowned. She then slapped her forehead and shook her head. "I won't even ask why..." She heard a low chuckle coming from Gohan as he stood up, and picked her up bridal style.

She looked to him while pouting. He gave her a smirk in return, "Now you're starting to learn." The black haired female tilted her head over so slightly before she frowned. He looked to Vegeta, who stared back with emotionless eyes, and he gave a nod. The emperor turned back to the history teacher and he slightly bowed to her.

"Sorry that I have leave like this sensei," stated the male saiyan teen as he looked into the older woman's eyes.

She nodded knowing. "Yes, of course." The teacher was still shocked, and most of the recent events didn't register in her mind quite yet. He gave a brief nod as he turned once more to the dead. It was truly a somber moment. He turned to leave following the saiyan prince, his first chosen advisor. He couldn't help but notice the surprised, and sad looks of the students. He felt guilty that they had to go thru this, but he was very surprised at how well some of them were taking this. They might have just been acting strong before the ruler over the universe... He admired that... to a point.

"Let's get back to Capsule Corp. I need to talk to Bulma," whispered Gohan as he began to walk down the halls with the burly men walking behind him. He couldn't help but notice the doors open to the classrooms to see this turn of events. The emperor, still in his Super Saiyan Two stage, walked down the hall carrying the Champion's daughter in his arms with men, who just arrived from a bloody battle, following behind. The six heard whispering from the students.

Vegeta gave a growl as he could hear these annoying pieces of chatter. He began to power up, but the side-glance from Gohan caused him to stop. Vegeta bit his tongue as he continued to walk. He didn't want to make Gohan any angrier than he already was. And as the bright sunlight shone and fresh air hit the senses of the group of warriors, they pushed their energy down to take flight into the air.

Some students in the school watched from the windows as the five warriors took flight. Two others were being carried. A random male looked out the window and he furrowed his brow.

"Who are they?" he asked as he turned to another student.

His friend gave a shrug. "It looks like the leader is the Golden Warrior."

The class door was slammed open from a random student who ran in. She was out of breath as the class in the room turned to her. "EVERYONE! We need to get to a safer place! Students were ATTACKED!"

The male teacher frowned as he looked to the girl. "What exactly are you trying to pull?"

She shook her head frantically. "That warrior with golden hair! That was the emperor! He just defeated this orange skinned villain! He helped to save the remaining students in the classroom from the evil dude!"

The teacher frowned, "That can't be! The emperor was spotted on the other side of town earlier. You must be mistaken!"

The girl shook her head. "It WAS he! He just left with some of his ally warriors!" The students gasped as they looked back to the window. But to their disappointment, the flying warriors were gone from sight.

¦±¦±¦±¦

Vegeta looked around, his eyes widening. The Capsule Corp. library was in ruins. Shelves had fallen over, and books were aimlessly tossed all over the room. Needless to say, the room was a complete mess. But there was no sign of Bulma.

He shook his head. She couldn't be gone! She just had to be here! He didn't see any blood around the room or burn marks, so no ki attacks were used. She just had to be alive!

"Woman!" he shouted as he looked around.

Gohan walked into the library, and he shook his head. He wasn't even gone an hour and this place look as if it was robbed! He snarled. 'So... it seems that King Cold has sent spies down...' He looked at one of the torn up books. He frowned. 'Trying to find dirt on me or my friends?' The book was of different theories that he and Bulma had made about three years back.

The emperor stood up and he scanned the room. No one was around. No ki's were found, not even Trunks could be found...

"Bulma! Trunks!" he shouted as he continued to search around the room. "Trunks! Bulma! Are you around?!"

Videl gave a small frown as she sat on one of the couches. She was still lightheaded from the earlier attack... it didn't seem to get better. She turned her head, and noticed something move in the shadows. She raised an eyebrow, as she stood up, wobbly at first, but able to keep her balance. She noticed the shadowed person run from the area it stood before. It was the shadow of a young child. Videl licked her lips, and she continued to steadily walk to the bookshelf.

"Trunks?" she asked in her gentlest voice. "Trunks, it's me, Videl! I'm Gohan's friend!" she stated turning the corner. She noticed the shadow wait there silently and she continued to approach it. "Trunks? Is that you?"

The boy began to walk up to her, and he looked into her eyes. His own eyes were watering due to tears that fell earlier. He continued to sniff as he rubbed his running nose and his eyes with a balled fist.

"Oh Trunks!" she stated as she kneeled down to him, and held out her hands. The young hybrid saiyan ran into the females' arms and began to cry in them. Videl inwardly frowned. This was the second time that she had someone cry in her arms and not even thirty minutes had passed! Things weren't going good... She needed to remain strong, and try to remain sane since her world had seemed to go upside down. "You can tell me what's wrong, hun. Do you know where your mommy is?" she asked him softly as she gently rubbed his back.

Young Trunks choked on his own sobs as he tried to speak to the black haired lady. In result, she shushed him and gave him a hug. "It's alright Trunks..." she muttered keeping her eyes down.

"D-dad... w-wi-will thi-ink of m-me as w-weak..." he said in choked sobs. Videl frowned as she heard the child's words. He was ashamed of his actions.

She closed her eyes and inwardly sighed. "It's alright Trunks. It's alright." She continued to rub his back in soothing motions. "You know... it's alright for someone to cry once in a while," she added softly as she continued to keep him close to her.

He looked up to her and he hastily wiped away tears. "B-but daddy says I-it's weak," stated the young child.

Videl shook her head, "It isn't a weakness, Trunks." She smiled down at him kindly, "It helps to make you stronger since it helps to relieve stress." Trunks blinked as he looked up to her.

"It does?"

She nodded and gave him another hug. He hugged her back tightly. And when I say tightly, I mean TIGHT. This is a hybrid saiyan, after all. She noticed shadows in the distance, and she looked up. She noticed Nappa and Raditz there looking down to her with a compassion clearly written in their eyes.

Zarbon was watching with a hint of joy. Little did she know, the green tinted advisor knew that she could very well be Gohan's bride, as humans had called it, in the future. Zarbon took a liking in the female even though he just had a small glimpse of her caring but feisty spirit.

Gohan stood there with a loving smile; there was also a hint of sympathy too for the young boy she was comforting. Gohan, however, just knew she was the perfect one. The thought brought a small blush to his cheeks. 'Maybe our friendship may grow... into something more...' After all, he was hoping that he might start a family one of these days...

And then there was Vegeta. His eyes were stone cold as he watched the teenager comfort his son. The saiyan prince began to feel something close to betrayal since his son didn't come to him first. Trunks, after all, was his own flesh and blood.

Videl looked back to the boy and smiled. "Why didn't you go to your daddy when he called out?"

The young boy looked down, he was completely oblivious to the males that watched them. "Daddy would be mad that I cried," stated Trunks.

Videl blinked. "Why is that?"

Trunks looked up into the black haired female's eyes. "He says a person is weak when they cry." He then looked back down. "Daddy never cries."

Videl rubbed the young boy's back. Then a she got an idea. Although Vegeta was standing meters away and he could easily attack her, she knew Gohan would come to her rescue. But she needed to help this young child. It broke her heart to see a child cry. "Well you know what?" questioned Videl to you young boy. He looked up to her. His lavender locks of hair slightly moving. "He must be awfully cranky for not shedding a few tears here and there," she stated in a joking voice.

Trunks then finally cracked a smile, and he began to giggle like a small child would. Videl ruffled the young boy's lavender locks as she stood up as she placed her hands behind her back. "And you know what else?" she asked leaning down to his level.

The young hybrid saiyan stood on his tippy toes to listen. "What?" he asked with a smile.

Videl pointed to where the young boy's father stood. "I think if you gave him a hug, it would help to brighten up his crankiness." She smiled to Trunks. "What do you think?"

That was when the young boy noticed his father standing there with an emotionless expression. It almost looked like he was scowling at the young boy, and he slightly wince as he looked back up to Videl. But the boy thought it over. 'Everything Miss Videl says... is true...' His dad was cranky most of the time... but there were times that he noticed his father happy. It was those times that he had to hide to see the happiness that his mother and father shared when they thought they were alone. He did notice times when Vegeta smiled, or playfully smirked when Bulma gave him a hug, or a kiss on the cheek. Maybe more than that... But Trunks knew that only his mommy could kiss his daddy.

Videl gazed to the child's eyes and gave a nod, and he did the same back as he looked to his father.

Vegeta stood there with a puzzled look in his eye as his son walked up to him. He then kneeled down to his son giving Trunks the opportunity to cling to his father into a hug. Although the father of the child had heard the whole conversation between the female and his son, he didn't expect his son to do as she had advised!

He slowly wrapped his arms around his son and giving the young boy a hug also. And keeping his arms around his son securely, he picked up the child. Trunks gave a small smile as he looked up to his dad. Who ever said smiles were contagious proved the proud saiyan prince correct. Vegeta gave his young son a small smile, and that made Trunks even more believing in Videl's words.

Vegeta inwardly gave a small sigh of relief. At least he knew his son wouldn't push him away, as his own father had done to him in the past. These were times that the prince cherished.

Videl walked over to Gohan with a smile, and he returned it as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Laying his head on the top of hers he gave a small sigh. This time, although it seemed to be full of grief for the disappearance of his mother, and Bulma. And the demise of his father... plus a few school acquaintances and friends... These small moments of peace helped to calm his nerves for the time being. There was nothing more he wanted than to be here, with his secure arms around the woman whom he was falling for. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her...

The only guess that remained in his mind was that he would go insane, and all hope for the universe would be gone. He hoped that it wouldn't be a foreshadowing of things that might come up... because he didn't know how much more his poor heart could take. Only seventeen years old, and the fate of the universe sat on his unstable shoulders.

And he muttered a few words that he had heard Bulma say over and over in the lab when he was younger; "I need a vacation." Sure, it gained the attention of all the warriors in the room due to the fact that it was random, but there also seemed to be some humor behind it.

The comment made the men chuckle, and Videl giggle as she leaned back into his muscled chest. He sure seemed to know how to break a tense moment.

¦±¦±¦±¦

(Notes from a few weeks back)

Okay... when I was writing this on Monday night/ Tuesday morning, the days before school started... I had really gotten into the story. But I had to force myself to go to sleep since school would be starting in two days... But that night, I had a strange dream... and it was very similar to my writings! Since I don't watch much TV, all my writing is strait from my head, and not from something I saw. The strangest part, though, was I remember seeing people being killed around me... and this villain thing abducted me, similar to how Bulma was abducted. Sure it was more of a nightmare, but I found it strangely amusing, and I laughed when I woke up in the morning. I never knew that my writing could affect me THAT bad... oO; But then again... it's kinda sad when I think about it. ::shakes her head::


	6. Planned

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Chapter 6

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Piccolo snapped his eyes open. An evil force, it was here! He gave a small growl. Not yet! It was too soon! He stood up from where he sat, and he peered around the look out. Nothing was different... but he could feel it in the air. Piccolo frowned. He knew the warriors would need a place to hide, and a place to recover from any battles.

He noticed Dende, the new guardian of the Earth walk out into the light. Piccolo was aware of what the young Namek was doing. He was preparing the hideout for the warriors to use. He was aware that they would need a place to rest during hard times.

The new earth Kami turned to Piccolo and smiled. "The Chamber of Time and Spirit have been opened for use." The older Namek nodded as he walked over to the edge. He gave a small smirk as he jumped over the edge of the Lookout and to The Kame house... where he knew he would see a few familiar faces.

¦±¦±¦±¦

Seventeen gazed up into the sky while a frown graced his face. Ever since he had been modified into the super being thanks to Doctor Gero, he had always had a sixth sense. He could feel danger. He knew when it was going on, and who's fault it was for causing the trouble. The two androids were able to use it when the Z gang was after them years before, to stop them from the terror they caused earth. And it was also used when Cell was after them...

"What are you staring at?" asked a woman's voice from inside the Kame house. Seventeen glanced to the wooden staircase on the porch. He looked back into the beautiful ocean as it glistened from the sunlight. The android/human still wasn't quite sure WHY he was allowed to survive. He was... and still is at the hands of the Z warriors.

'Why would they give me a second chance?' he questioned as he folded his hands, and let his chin rest on the balled fists. His blonde sister walked onto the porch with a frown on her face. "Seventeen." The black haired android looked back. Anyone around could obviously see that his younger twin sister was seven months pregnant, thanks to her husband. The chrome dome, as he and the saiyan prince called Krillin, had gotten married just a year before and started their lives together. They both chose to stay at the Kame house, located on a small island in the middle of a blue ocean. Seventeen was just visiting his sister for the time being.

"What is it?" asked the older brother as he continued to stare out into the endless sea of blue water. He heard her growl as she walked beside him. He noticed her shadow from the corner of his eye as he continued to stare out into the ocean.

"Do you feel it?" she asked him as she too took a seat beside him on the porch step. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she too stared out into the blue. She also groaned slightly. Seventeen turned his head to her questioningly.

Eighteen gave off a quiet laughter as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "The baby's kicking again," she stated. Her brother gave a nod as he looked back into the sky.

"As for your question before, yes. I do feel it," he muttered. He gave a small frown into the horizon. "They are close. Too close if you ask me."

Eighteen bit her lip as she also looked into the sky, "So. They are after us too." She noticed her brother nod slightly. "Well then," she started as she began to lean her head on one of her upturned palms. Her elbow rested on one of her knees, which she brought up. "Should we wait here until they arrive?"

Seventeen stood up, and walked onto the sand as a few dots came into view from the blue sky. He frowned deeply as the men came into view.

He stood a few feet before his sister, who continued to sit on the wooden step. He continued to look to the sky, and he folded his arms. The creeps began to be felt thru his skin as that night he went to check up on Videl. It was the same sensation when that assassin came to get Gohan's love.

There were three men as they landed on the island. All were the same size, and very built. They made the twin androids look like twigs. Nevertheless, the two had incredible and limitless power that was usually a very big disadvantage to their opponents.

Seventeen's lip curled into a snarl. "What is it that you want?"

The middleman gave a smirk as he walked up to the android; his armor was slightly cracked, most likely from a pervious battle. The black haired android happened to notice a few gold tinted stripes on the man's shoulder armor. He must have been high in the military.

The alien's cold red eyes turned to the android mockingly. "Well, I had assumed that I would be facing a challenge. You are, after all, the ki-less man." He paused before he too folded his arms; "All I see here is a twig, a ki-less twig that doesn't look like he can survive a few seconds on the battle fiel-" The man was cut off as he slumped over.

The two other men gasped when they noticed their commander on the ground. A hole was his stomach and a satisfied smirk coming from the male android's face as he looked to his bloodied fist. His sadistic smile became wider when he looked to the two others and began to advance.

"A twig, eh? I will show you how twig I AM!" he exclaimed as he vanished from sight.

The two remaining men gasped as they looked around. Since Seventeen's ki couldn't be picked up, they couldn't find him anywhere. That was when they heard a female chuckle. One of the two soldiers snarled at her.

"What's so funny?! Huh? Where is that black haired basta-" That warrior also fell to the ground, dead before he even hit the soft sand.

And there was one.

Eighteen stood up from her place at the porch, and walked down the steps as her brother reappeared back in beside her. She smirked at her brother, and he smirked back at her. The two looked to the trembling warrior left.

"What should we do, Seventeen? Kill him now? Or give him a head start?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, her arms resting on the swollen stomach.

The android brother gave a cruel laugh. "Of course, Eighteen. I think he deserves to get a ten second head start." Both gave all their attention to the warrior, and their eyes closed ever so slightly as they began.

"One," stated Seventeen.

The warrior gave a small gasp as he powered up.

"Two," said Eighteen.

The lone soldier blasted off into the sky hurriedly.

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

The androids brought up a finger as they continued to follow the warrior as his form began to disappear from view.

"Six," Eighteen said louder.

Seventeen smirked as he began to power up, "Seven."

"Eight." Eighteen also began to power up so her power was equal to her brothers.

"Nine," said the male as the two had a small ball of light appear at their fingertips. They raised their fingers, and aimed for the retreating figure from Cold's evil army.

"Ten," the androids said in unison as they shot a thin beam of light from their fingers. And the two bought their fingers down with a small smirk.

"Do you think we got him?" asked Eighteen as she began to rub her stomach again, and walk back into the home.

A manly scream was heard in the distance followed by a 'splash'. Seventeen smirked as he too began to walk back into the home. "Yes."

¦±¦±¦±¦

A messenger gave a small sigh as he wrote a few things down. He was one of the aliens put in charge of the saiyan emperor's technology, and this stuff wasn't easy to work... That must have purposely been done to try and keep snooping enemies, like Cold and his crew, away.

The purple man pointed to one of the servants who walked in, and motioned for him to come over. And the servant did as he was told. "Yes sir? Is there something I can do?"

The purple skinned alien handed the servant a newly sealed envelope. "I want this message to get to King Cold. Tell him that the ki-less man has been found. The specifics are on the paper."

The servant looked to the man of higher rank before him pale as a ghost. "Sir! With all due respect... Cold will KILL me! He's... um... kind of busy now..."

The messenger gave a sigh as he rubbed his temples. "Look, just give the king this message. If he knows what it's about, you could have a good chance of living. Or you face my wrath, got it?" asked the purple tinted man.

The servant nervously nodded as he slowly backed away from the messenger and scampered away from the man. The servant was starting to sweat. He didn't like this mission at ALL! He just knew he was going to die...

The servant turned a corner and headed to 'Cold's' chambers. He noticed two guards stationed outside the room, and the servant winced when he heard screams, female screams, come from inside the room. He gritted his teeth. He wished that he could do something to help the lady in distress... but he would die as well as she... He didn't want to be selfish, however he wanted to keep his life.

He looked up to one of the burly officers, and he handed them the envelope. "This is for King Cold. It's about the ki-less man. Make sure his highness gets it..."

The guard gave a nod, as he hastily grabbed the envelope. And the servant was shoed away from the area.

The servant gave a small disappointed sigh as he looked to the newly bloodied ground. Many have died, thanks to the evil fiend. And there had been no sign of the true emperor for over a week. That was about how much time Cold had been there. The servant shook his head as he turned a corner and to a closet. And closing the closet door, the servant felt around on the ground looking for a loose board or tile. And he smirked when one moved under his hands.

He pulled the tile up, and pulled a lever that was hidden under the tile, and the floor the servant stood on disappeared from under. Although he fell, it was on soft cushioning so no one could hear from out the door.

The servant gave a small smile as he noticed the small tunnel. Finally he would have a chance to send a message to the true emperor...

¦±¦±¦±¦

Gohan looked around the room one more time. A pained look graced his face as he continued to search and search and search. Bulma was gone. She was really gone. The hybrid saiyan ran a hand thru his spiky black locks of hair as he turned back to the other warriors in the room.

He noticed the saiyan prince carrying his only son that had fallen asleep in his arms just moments before. He turned his head noticing his uncle carrying his young brother. The young hybrid was also sleeping peacefully.

Gohan gave a frustrated sigh as he lifted his head up. 'Why?' he asked silently, 'Why is this being done to us?' He gritted his teeth, 'Is this the curse of being an emperor?'

Videl looked up at him from the side as she tilted her head, and slightly frowned. She didn't like seeing Gohan like this. Sure, in school he was always calm and collected, and lived up to the reputation that everyone had given him on the first day. Bookworm. Many of the jocks at the school had mocked him making jokes about how they could snap him in half.

Were they ever wrong. Videl gave a smirk. Were they ever wrong.

She walked beside him, and laced her fingers with his own as she leaned her head on his muscular arm. She gave a small smile. 'Comfortable...'

Gohan noticed the look on her face, and his blush grew even more. The saiyan teen didn't know what to do when he felt her fingers entwine with his. And when she laid her head on his arm... he felt he was about to explode from either happiness... or embarrassment. 'Damn saiyan hormones...' he thought as his blush brightened even more.

"The woman should have some sort of communication device with her... I made sure of it," the saiyan prince told all around as he continued to pace around the room.

"So?" asked Raditz as he adjusted the weight of his nephew in his arms. "If you do have a communicator, then why not use it? It's the only thing logical."

Vegeta stopped his pacing, and he growled at the saiyan. "The communicator is in the labs!"

Raditz blinked for a moment till he caught onto what the prince was saying, "And Bulma has the door to the labs 'saiyan proof'?"

Vegeta gave a brief nod as he began to pace around once more.

Zarbon gave a small snort. "The lock shouldn't be THAT hard to decode."

"Not unless it's a hand scanner and a voice activating lock," snapped Vegeta back.

The green tinted advisor raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" asked Zarbon as he warily sauntered to the prince. "I-is this... world more advanced in technology than the head space station?" Zarbon turned his attention to Gohan; his voice was in a more tentative tone. "Is it?"

The young emperor turned to his advisor, and gave a small nod. "Yes. This planet has more technology-"

"Sire, with all due respect, why didn't you bring it onto the space station?! It could greatly help our own warriors and workers!" argued the advisor. Gohan's emotionless guise to the older man began to slip as guilt began to show. Zarbon's lip straitened out as he sighed, "And I assume that you have your own explanation for this? Sire?"

Gohan turned his gaze away from his advisor. "If the technology was added... and Cold got his hands on it, then there could be a possibility that he could become stronger." He clenched his fists. "I am aware that his scientists are very pliable creatures to do his evil will. I, for one, don't want him to use the technology to adulterate the delicate balance I have with these worlds and their citizens." The hybrid saiyan's dour expression returned, as he stood up as tall as he could up to Zarbon, who was clearly a few inches taller. And I sure as hell don't want to see the universe and its people fall because of this insidious fiend." Gohan's eyes darkened more, "Do I make my self clear? Or do I have to reiterate what I stated to you earlier verbatim?"

Videl watched gaping. This was not the Gohan she had come to know. He must have been hiding his partially, stolid emperor side from everyone in the class and of the world with a guise of cheerfulness. She bit her lip. Sure, there was times that an intimation of Gohan's unknown double life had shown when the jocks at school gibed him. He looked as if ready to charge at them, but he always walked away, and placed a fake smile on his face. His actions were as if nothing had happened.

"N-no s-sire..." muttered the advisor as he lowered his head in respect to the emperor. "I apologize for my rudeness..."

The tension in the room seemed to stop immediately when Gohan's smile returned to his face, and when he placed a hand on Zarbon's shoulder.

"All is forgiven... but I'll make sure to upgrade some of the technology when we take control of my empire once more," stated Gohan as he backed away. He took a peek at Videl, and noticed her glowering face. He silently gulped as he turned away from her and began to shuffle his feet out of the room with a lowered gaze. "Come on..." he mumbled.

¦±¦±¦±¦

Piccolo landed on the sand of the Kame house, and he frowned when he noticed the dead bodies of Cold's men. He noticed the bloodied holes that the two men had, and his eyes turned to slits. He knew it had to be Seventeen's work. He always liked to play with his victims before they were done with... His sister always thought of him as childish because of how he finished off his victims. Piccolo agreed with the female android.

Lifting a hand, he used his energy to destroy the bodies that lay on the white sand. Some of it was soaked with their crimson blood too. The Namek couldn't help but deeply scowl at the thought of leaving the bodies to rot here. Seventeen must have had some kind of sick pleasure in doing that. The male android was a strange one.

"Seventeen! Eighteen!" shouted Piccolo as he continued to walk up to the house. "I need you out here-" Piccolo narrowly dodged a ki beam that came from the house. The Namek growled. The things he had to put up with...

"Ah, it is the walking green bean," stated the monotone voice of the male android as he walked out of the house with a smirk.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Seventeen. We need you and your sister to come back with me to the Lookout. It seems that the two of you are in greater danger than we think."

"Danger?" asked the android with a smirk. "I think not. I was able to single handedly destroy three warriors who came looking for my sister and me just moments ago." The android walked into the beach so the sunlight could cover his pale skin. He looked to the bloodied sand. "I see you must have done away with the two bodies that were left here on the land."

The Namek folded his arms, "Oh? Then what happened to the last warrior?" He noticed Seventeen's cynical smile as he pointed to the water.

"See for yourself Green Bean," said the android.

Piccolo turned his head slightly, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed a beyond mutilated body being washed up towards the shore as it floated on the waves.

The android's smirk widened, "See? I told you I could take care of them."

Piccolo's lip began to twitch when his gaze went back to the male. "And you have the nerve to do such a thing? Even if it's to an enemy?"

Seventeen shrugged as he smiled. "Why not? There's a lesser chance that the true enemy could find us. And it's fun to destroy the enemy, if I must say so myself. They make good target practice-"

"Seventeen! Who are you talking too out there?!" exclaimed the female voice of his sister. Her appearance became known when she walked to the front door to look out. Eighteen's frown turned into a smile as she noticed Piccolo. "Greetings Piccolo."

The Namek gave a nod. He respected her. She wasn't like her belligerent brother, although Piccolo did have to admit, he did enjoy a good battle once in a while.

"I've come to warn you. You both could be in jeopardy, so I greatly advise for you both to come with me, back to the look out, or be meticulous warriors if you both have to face off some more of Cold's men," warned Piccolo as he turned back to the horizon. He felt something in the back of his mind, and he scrutinized the clear sky.

"Well, thanks for the offer Green Bean," stated the male android tepidly. "I think we can take care of ourselves just fine."

Piccolo rolled his eyes as he looked to the blonde. She gave a nod as she rubbed her ripe belly. "I'll go to the Lookout. I'd rather be safe than sorry as this averse, lunk-head would be," she said in an amicable tone right before she thwaped her brother up the side of the head.

The brother howled in pain as he rubbed the new lump forming, and growled at his sister. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted.

She looked to him coolly and gave a small smirk with her reply. "Because you're an idiot." With that stated, she lifted off into the air and flew towards the Lookout. Seventeen gave a scowl as he too levitated into the air. Usually where ever his sister went, he went also. He felt it was his duty to protect his sister even if she did tick him off.

The male android shot off after his sister.

Piccolo looked back to the Kame house, and shook his head. He had a feeling that Master Roshi would be safe. His ki level was quite low if King Cold came back. And he looked back up into the direction the androids left. He slightly grimaced. The Namek didn't exactly know HOW to break the news to Eighteen about Krillin. He was aware that the reaction wouldn't be pretty. Forcing that problem back down, he concentrated his energy down, and lifted off to the Lookout.

¦±¦±¦±¦

Gohan gave a smirk as the chrome door to the large, but empty labs opened. Ever since Gohan was a boy, he had always been able to enter the labs. His mother made sure that the hybrid saiyan would know as much as he could, and Bulma had agreed to Chichi's thinking.

Gohan was very thankful he was able to get into the labs without complications. His keen sense of hearing picked up a faint beeping sound in the middle of the room. It continued to sound. The alarm of the computer could have been on for hours...!

He ran to the computer and pressed a button on the screen to turn it on. The screen flashed once, then again as it powered up, and gave the soft light glow as a message appeared in the center of the screen.

Gohan's lip tightened into a firm line as he read the message.

Videl noticed this as she looked to her guy friend, then back to the message. It was all in some foreign language. It looked like cuneiform... or some kind of message written in an ancient language! And taking the chance, she tilted her head to the side in order to glance at the men who also looked at the computer screen. Even young Trunks were reading the message! And all the expressions on the faces of the men soon turned to the look just as the expression Gohan wore on his face. Being human, it made her very curious... but she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to get the total truth. It was at that moment, an expression came to mind. 'The Truth Hurts.' It did. She gulped down a glob of saliva that seemed to build up in her mouth.

"What does it say?" questioned the female. Her blue eyes were now completely filled with concern as the blank expressions began to appear on the men's faces.

Gohan turned his head to her, and he stared at her in the eyes. Such beautiful eyes she had at that moment. Completely innocent of the dangers that lurked in the universe... He wished he could be like her. Gohan wished he could have had a different life... a life were he wouldn't have to worry about space pirates... or evil villains.

Gohan licked his lips just now noticing how dry they were. He continued to stare in Videl's eyes till he looked to his lap.

Videl raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand on his sinking shoulders. He better not give up! If he did, she would kick his ass all the way to the end of this earth!' She mentally smirked as a thought came to her mind. 'Or... maybe some motivation...'

Gohan finally spoke.

"My men and I will be going to the ship... and taking back what is rightfully mine."

The aliens jaw's dropped as Gohan stood up and turned to leave the room. Videl felt her hand fall off from Gohan's shoulder, and she brought the hand up to her chest with the other.

Raditz frowned as he fazed out, and back before Gohan as with crossed arms. The older saiyan was completely blocking the door, and it surprised the men, even Gohan! The saiyan teen looked up to his uncle, and frowned.

"What are you doing? We need to finish off Cold. He's pissed me off too much, and now he's going to pay!"

Raditz remained in his spot as he stared down at his nephew. He was still a few inches taller than the teen. This seemed to make Gohan's energy level rise as well as flare up his fragile temper.

"Raditz. Do as I say, or I will kick your sorry ass all the way to the other side of the universe, and you know very well that I can."

His voice was very bold.

Raditz remained still and unflinching.

Videl couldn't help but think to the phrase that Gohan stated seconds before. It sounded much like the one she thought up of moments ago... She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. 'I've been working too hard... I need a vacation...' And the last thought was one that had been stated over and over again. Only this time... she might get what she wished for... but it wouldn't come in a way that she would want it to.


	7. Captured

Chapter 7 - Captured

The computer beeped again.

The men, all still turned to their emperor and comrade, spun on there heals rushing back to the technology. Gohan briefly looked to his uncle with a warning glare; Raditz could CLEARLY see the warning Gohan was giving him, before he turned his back to the older saiyan and to the computer.

Raditz continued to stand there silently as he watched his nephew walk to the group of curious and angry saiyans. Raditz had to admit; he was very frustrated at this moment. The place that he now started to call home, basically his brother's cottage, was destroyed and his younger brother, who proved to be completely loyal to them in all ways, was dead.

Dead.

Gohan didn't take it as well as they, meaning the saiyans and Zarbon, had hoped. It was bad enough that the teen had his father taken away from him when he was only at the young age of four. It left some mental damage to Gohan, and he proved just a while ago that he can't take much more of this. One could only predict what would happen when he would snap. He would either give up all hope and just wallow in self-pity as Cold takes over his entire empire, or he would go into a blind rage and kill everything within a one hundred-kilometer radius.

Raditz looked to the female who stared at the glowing computer screen questioningly. The saiyan was well aware that once the enemy got hold of Videl, Gohan would give up anything for her safety, and I mean ANYTHING. She would most likely be held for ransom! And at that point the whole empire, which was carefully put together in a delicate balance, would be in the clutches of the evil tyrant. The empire would most likely fall into chaos and fail, that is until the old ways of the evil tyrant came back...

A loud sigh was noticed over the computer as Gohan crossed his arms over his muscular chest and sat down on the chair. He was twitching, and anyone around him could see it. That was why all but Videl and Vegeta backed away from him. Videl would have also if she knew how close he was to giving everyone around a verbal lashing and that he would possibly explode... literally! Vegeta was aware of this... but then again... was a very suicidal saiyan at times.

This time, the message was written in a known language to the female martial artist and she smiled to herself. Finally she would get some information on what was going on! She was DYING to find out what was troubling Gohan so much! She wanted to do all she could to help him; he was, after all, doing all he could to protect her.

Now focusing on the letter, her eyes began to travel down the computer screen.

'To his Majesty,

Although I have sent you a message a while before about King Cold taking over the space station, I have happened to notice some warriors of his army bring in certain people, one being the head scientist down on earth, Dr. Bulma Briefs. The two others brought in were too hard to certainly make out but they did look like his Highness' parents, both were currently unconscious. Yet, from all the death lurking in the shadows and the servants being killed along with his Majesties soldiers at the station, Cold is planning to-'

And the message abruptly stopped.

Videl frowned. There were no more messages? She raised her eyebrow. What was this about? Who was this Cold guy?

She turned her head once more to Gohan, his twitching continuing. The female then looked back to the screen. Now she could see why he was in this current position. And wanting to be a true friend for him in the end, she leaned towards him, a risky move on her part, and she gently placed her hand over his shoulder.

Videl noticed Gohan slightly flinch, and almost lash out at her. However he stopped just as he looked up to her. Her concerned blue eyes told him all. He knew that she would be there for better or worse. And strangely enough, he found comfort in her gaze.

The lover's gaze one would say, but it did show that the two were truly the right one's for each other. And in those eyes, Gohan felt a calmness wash over him as she continued to stare at him. The gentle, but fierce gaze she gave him... It was a breath of fresh air, and he didn't want to lose it. He would do all in his great power to keep her safe, and never let her go. Never.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" she asked him softly.

Was he okay? Now that was a no thought question, due to the fact the empire was in the claws of the evil space tyrant! Any of the saiyan warriors around could see it, and feel it also from the emperor as one disaster after another occurred this day. Oh, how they wished these happenings was one horrible nightmare.

But Gohan gave a slow nod. Clearly, it was a lie.

But the hybrid saiyan didn't care. Videl was Gohan's escape to this dangerous and stressful situation.

"I-I..."

Lost for words he was. That was a first since the saiyan always talked to multitudes of monarchs all over the universe. She was the only person who could make him stutter.

He paused for a moment. He knew what he needed to do... but he didn't want to endanger any one else. So many people's lives were already at the line, and it is all because of him.

"W-we need to leave as soon as possible," he finally answered as he turned his head away from her. There were times that he wouldn't mind looking weak in front of others. An example would be at school. He never wanted the whole student body to find out that he was their ruler over this galaxy! Yet, now was no a time to show any weaknesses. He needed to be strong in this time; he knew Cold would play dirty in this battle. The emperor was aware that this tyrant would grab all the weaknesses that Gohan had. All Ice-jins were rumored to be that way. It was a shame on that species part because the race was currently dying. It's not like any of the other races in the world would have minded...

Gohan looked up to Zarbon. "I need you to get the space pods and armor." The teenager stood up keeping his arms crossed in the process, "We will need to take my brother and Trunks to the Lookout for the time being-"

"The Lookout?" asked Vegeta as he glared to the emperor. His son was currently standing by his father's side with the sippy cup from earlier. Gohan noticed Vegeta glance to his son, who stood beside him, and to Nappa, which carried the young brother of Gohan's. The young child was currently asleep.

"Yes," stated back Gohan as he strides over to the door. "I think they could go into the Room of Time and Spirit for a while and get some training."

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

It was so dark... incredibly dark as a lone saiyan warrior opened his weary eyes. His vision was still a bit fuzzy, but the senses in his nose were quickly assaulted as he slightly flinched from the odor.

'Where am I?'

Goku could feel with his senses the others in this room. The energies that he felt were not familiar. As a matter of fact... they felt more... evil. He lifted his head slowly as he opened his eyes up more from the mere slits they were a few seconds before. If the chains, which he just noticed, weren't holding his arms and legs he would have jumped a few feet back. One of the warriors from King Cold's army stared at him I the face with a smirk.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are awake 'Saiyan'," stated the warrior with thick sarcasm. Goku also couldn't help but flinched when he smelt the warrior's breath that clashed onto his skin. Becoming used to Chichi's hygiene habits made him angry about this man's lack of sanitation.

Goku snarled as he glared back at the warrior with as much malice as he could muster. He didn't like being held here like a chained up dog! He was supposed to be back home with his family! He was-

His eyes widened drastically then he bared his teeth as his eyes turned to slits once more. "Where is she?"

It sounded like a statement than a question; in response, the warrior just smirked triumphantly as he continued to stand a few feet away from the emperor's father.

"You mean the woman? The woman with black hair?" asked the warrior as he turned his head ever so slightly. The smirk was bigger, and eviler. Not a good sign at all. Goku knew exactly what kind of a fiend Cold was...

"I am going to kill you no good basta-"

Goku doubled over, only the chains supported him as he became limp in them. The same warrior pulled out a bloodied blade from Goku's abdomen as the blade shimmered in the dimly lit room. And the blood oozed from the warrior's stomach.

The father of the emperor gave a gasp as he clenched his teeth. Then he coughed. Some kind of liquid came from his mouth, a thick, metallic-like liquid.

"Y-yo-you will p-pay f-for th-thi-is..." he painfully choked out as he continued to choke out large globs of his vital lifeblood.

"Sure I will," stated back the warrior sarcastically as he dipped his fingers in the thick blood on the sword. He then brought them to his nose, and the human looking creature sniffed the plasma. The result in that was the sick, twisted smile of the man.

"I just love the smell of freshly spilt blood," he stated almost too cheerfully for Goku's likes. "Don't you?" asked the warrior as he kneeled down to face Goku. The saiyan currently had his head down as the blood dribbled from his lips. A small puddle was already forming on the ground from the rich dark blood.

The full-blooded saiyan just remained still as he began to cough once more. He could just feel his insides burning, completely on fire! His wound was screaming silently as the fresh blood poured out of his body. The scent of it added to the stench of the room. He noticed the warrior once more. How he hated him!

He tried to move his body to break the chains. The saiyan was aware that he could easily do it, but he didn't realize how injured he was.

""G-Gohan will finish you off..." the saiyan coughed once more as he spit out some more blood. Goku was now starting to feel feint. 'Have I lost that much blood?'

The warrior of Cold's scoffed. "Oh? And who is this mysterious person? Gohan? Sounds like a wuss if you ask me," snapped the warrior as he turned around to leave the room.

Goku gave a small chuckle as he coughed up once more, and then winced at the pain coming from the lower part of his body. "Gohan, is my son... the emperor." And a gasp was heard on the other side of the room. That was Goku's cue to continue. "And I know he will d-deal with the likes of y-you. E-even i-if I lea-eave this dimension."

The warrior snarled as he pulled up his blade and ran up to Goku once more. "You want to be dead, is that is?!" he exclaimed as he shoved the blade into Goku's side. The saiyan gasped as he felt the metal slice in his right side, and out the left. His breathing became shallower, and it seemed that more blood was coming from the stream already falling from his partly opened mouth.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Goten gave a large yawn as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Just now waking up, the young boy stood on his two feet as he looked around lethargically. Only having to blink a few times, he gave a bright smile as he turned to his older brother.

"What is this place?" asked the young child in his babyish, toddler voice. "Is this that big place where Mr. Piccolo lives?"

This simple question brought a wide smile to the emperor's face as he kneeled down to his youngest brother. The teen envied his brother's naïveness; Gohan clearly understood what the job of an emperor of the galaxy was to do. He's had to live under these conditions for a few years now. But Goten... Gohan was very positive that the child didn't even know what the word emperor meant!

"I see that you all have arrived."

All warriors old and young turned to the deep voice and Gohan smiled as he stood.

"Piccolo."

Videl blinked, and blinked once more as she remained in her place. Still as she could be, she remained in the spot till she could feel the eyes of the Namek bore into her. The gaze felt so... heavy on her as she turned her head away from the green alien. Instead she tried to turn her gaze to the Lookout. But then again, all attempts to try and shake off the nervousness she had towards the guardian didn't work.

Gohan looked to his sensei for a moment before he noticed the Namek's gaze turned to something else. And the male teen turned his head to see what Piccolo was looking at.

Videl.

The hybrid saiyan tilted his head slightly. Then he noticed something... something quite unusual. Was Videl nervous? Sure, many people on this planet haven't seen a green man that was twice their size and called the guardian of this planet. Many didn't even know he existed!

Gohan slowly walked up to her, and he placed a hand over her shoulder. The black haired female jumped, completely caught off guard, and she turned her bright blue eyes to him. The emperor couldn't help but gulp a lump down his throat as he noticed the long lashes of Videl's eyes flutter as she blinked many times. How beautiful she was too the emperor! Gohan would most defiantly kill or even give up anything to keep her safe.

And the affection the two had for each other didn't go unnoticed by a certain sensei. Piccolo kept his gaze between the two teens studying their every move. And his ever-infamous smirk grew on his face as he turned his back to the two.

His student finally fell in love.

This was indeed news! It would bring the whole kingdom into celebration if they found that a new queen would be chosen. The people in Gohan's kingdom, in the universe... that is, knew clearly that the hybrid saiyan made very wise decisions.

But there was another side to this issue. Videl would be a target. And if Videl died, then it could be the end of the universe for all they knew! So she would have to be under constant surveillance. Yet, nothing seemed to go unnoticed from Gohan's watchful eyes.

"Are you okay?" the hybrid saiyan asked softly. Concern was clearly expressed on his face as he gave her a dead serious gaze.

Videl looked up for a moment becoming lost in the male's dark depths of his eyes. They just seemed too innocent and pure... They were completely opposite and pure from the work he had to deal with in this horrid universe.

No.

She turned away looking to the clean tiled floor. Videl could not fall for him at a time like this. Sure... she was aware that he loved her with his heart... at least that told her something about where their relationship might be going... A small smile tugged on Videl's lips, as did a bright blush. And Chichi might get the grandchildren she's been yearning for. Children... The female shook her head. It was too early to be thinking of that! For all she knew, this whole puppy love thing might be some kind of fling!

"I'm fine."

Monotone. Flat. Without emotion, her voice was completely dead to any enthusiasm that could have been added except for the plain, boring yet dark saying of 'I'm fine'.

Videl couldn't face these people any longer. She needed to go somewhere to think! Things... they were just so... chaotic! Everything was just happening so quickly! So she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran into the building of the Lookout. Unshed tears were at the brims of her eyes as she dashed away from the one's who protected her from the evil's of the world.

Gohan paused as he noticed Videl's mad dash away from them. She was running away! But... but why...? He reached his hand out to her direction as he noticed her form disappear from sight. It was a pathetic attempt to try and bring her back...

"Videl..." he heard his mouth mutter very softly as he continued to reach out for her nonexistent form. She was gone from sight; to the hybrid saiyan, it was if she ran away from him. It seemed that the black, locked female had fallen victim to fear... because of who he was...

And he could feel his heart rip in two...

"She should be safe here Gohan."

Gohan blinked as he lethargically looked up to eye the Namek. "Wha?"

Piccolo frowned slightly as he crossed his arms. His white cape covered his muscled arms, and his cold stare seemed to shine down on the saiyan. "If Videl remains inside the building, she should be safe."

Safe. That must have been an overstatement... No one was safe anymore. Gohan had that in mind since his father was taken away when his son was at the age of four! Only if Goku remained on the planet... if only the saiyans didn't arrive on this planet... if only... if only... Gohan lowered his gaze. If only Frieza didn't start this chaotic dictatorship with all these alien races...

"Sir."

The hybrid saiyan shook his head quickly before looking up; he stared at Zarbon in the eye.

"We need to discuss the plans for attack against Cold if we want to keep the planets, as well as the citizens, safe from anymore harm that this tyrant has in store."

Gohan bit his lip. He tasted blood a few moments later. The emperor mentally frowned. He really was getting hit hard with the stress and pressure of being the ruler of this universe...

Gohan nodded. "Of course." Looking to Piccolo to lead the way for a decent sized meeting room, the Namek gave a brief nod and turned on his heal.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

"How many halls does this place have?!" asked Videl to herself as she walked down another circular path down another white hall. She didn't want to admit it... but these halls all looked the same! How could she have gotten lost?! But then again... she had never come to this structure before...

"And it defies the laws of physics too," she muttered sarcastically. "Great... just great..."

But, surprisingly, she noticed some light at the other end of the hall; she mentally sighed and ran to the exit. And as she got closer and closer to the light, it seemed to blind her...

She just shrugged it off as she continued to run to the light. She knew if worst comes to worst, she would have to keep her eyes closed until she reached the bright day's sky. Reaching a hand into her pocket, Videl frowned when she felt a long capsule in her pocket. She was hoping it would be the small round like capsule; she always kept her sunglasses in that one.

Shielding her eyes from the brightness of the sky, she lifted her arm up and squinted as she looked into the now bright blue of the afternoon sky. She gave a small smile. The sky never looked so beautiful!

And she looked around.

Nothing.

Crossing her arms, the human female began to tap her foot on the ground as she looked back into the building. Her frown deepened. "Don't tell me they went back in there!" she exclaimed to herself as she began to rub her temples. This day was becoming more complicated by the moment!

A hand reached around, and covered her mouth up muffling up her scream. Videl's eyes widened as she felt another large hand grab both of her wrists and hold her from the back. Squirming all she could, the hands that held her tight didn't budge. And to make things worse, the black locked female felt a few tube shaped barrels imbedding in her soft, delicate skin. She hated to be compared to a porcelain doll! Out of the corners of her eyes, Videl noticed a few larger men; all were armed heavily with guns and weapons. She noticed, as some came up to face her, with smirks that would bring anyone to a scare! These men were evil! Aliens... nonetheless... but they look EVIL!

"I'sa bet that the master will like this little prize. What's ya think?" asked the man which stood to the side. And what an ugly shade of red his skin was! It almost looked like a burnt orange... Bulky he was like the others, and Videl couldn't help but flinch at the stench coming from him, actually... all of them! They must not care about their personal

Hygiene...

A dark, deep voice rumbled from behind Videl in laughter. She couldn't help but close her eyes as she slowly began to calm down in the grip of her captors... Damn aliens...

"Well, it looks like Miss 'Feisty' is finally calming down," whispered a smooth voice from the side of the female, and a few others to the side, which Videl couldn't see, almost muttered in agreement.

"I guess we should be on our way; it looks like we have what we came for and with no trouble what so ever!" exclaimed the bass voice from behind the black haired female.

"Videl! Videl!"

Gasps were heard all around, and the female felt herself being turned around to the entrance of the building on this hideout. She began to try and shout out to the voice, but her shouts were useless as they were muffled from the hand on her face. She knew that voice! She just knew it was Gohan! And it seemed that the aliens, who surrounded her, were also familiar with the male's tenor voice.

"Videl!"

The hybrid saiyan's shape was seen coming out of the building, and into the light of the day.

Videl bit her captor's hand HARD, and the alien brought his hand back grunting in pain.

"Why you little-"

"GOHAN!" she shouted as loud as her voice would allow. She needed to get his attention in any way she could! And this was the perfect solution because the emperor turned his head to her direction.

"GOHAN!" she shouted again just as she felt about seven metal barrels, of all sizes, being pushed into her skin. She turned her head over to Gohan, and he seemed to freeze; his eyes were widened with fright and his mouth was positioned in a thin line. He looked more scared than pissed off as the cocking of guns was heard.

An evil chuckle was heard from behind, the same bass voice, as he began to move back. "If you take a step closer Emperor, then we'll make sure that this little female gets her brains blown out."

Wait a second...

Videl turned her eyes to the side as she noticed another warrior, a one different from the three others she already noticed. How many warriors were actually behind her?

"And trust me," added the warrior, "All fifteen of us aren't afraid of getting a little bit of blood on our uniforms."

Fifteen!

If she was THIS wanted by the enemy, then it was true of what the other warriors said about her. This evil tyrant would do ANYTHING and take any measures to make sure that Gohan's head was on a plate by the end of this day!

That bastard.

Videl began struggling once more as she felt the barrels of metal dig deeper into her skin; she felt about two or three dig into her sides. Yet, she continued to struggle. And that was when Gohan almost lost it.

A gun went off, with a BANG, and Videl grimaced in pain as she fell to her knees. This made Gohan's eyes burn with rage as he began to power up. The tiles on the floor were already shaking and hovering in the air. His eyes were flickering from turquoise to black, turquoise to black, and his hair began to shine as the golden locks began to appear over the black.

And more guns were cocked. This made Gohan freeze in his position as he murderously stared at the men.

"If you even THINK of moving a step closer, she will be dead before she knows it! The last shot was just a warning," bragged the soldier to the side of the female as she lowered her head. 'Damn, that wound hurt!' she thought gritting her teeth.

She glared up at the men as she was brought back up when a soldier pulled at her long locks of hair. She gave a cry in pain, then gritted her teeth once more. Videl noticed the other men laugh at her in satisfaction; they seemed to enjoy bullying her in this way! This female hated it! And she knew they knew it...

Looking back over to her friend, with one eye opened (the other was closed due to the pain from her hair pulling her body up), she noticed the inner conflict that the hybrid saiyan was having. She heard it many times and saw it too that Gohan cared very much for her. And Videl cared equally back! But she needed to get Gohan's weakness out of the way so he wouldn't have any kind of distraction from taking back his kingdom.

Turning her head to the tyrants she glared as they continued to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" she asked them softly as she looked at all of them in the eye. "You think this is funny?!" They all looked at her as soon as the laughter died down into a silence. Then the smirking of the alien men was noticed.

"Sure; it's not everyday that we get to torture the emperor of this universe!" replied one back from the back of the group.

Videl sneered as she turned her head from them. "Then why not make the emperor more miserable? All you have to do is kill me!"

And silence was the only thing heard for the next few moments. Very tense moments they were. Her jaw was set and she stared boldly at the men as they looked to her fearfully. Then it was a few moments later a soldier finally had the nerve to speak up.

"As much as we would love to do that... we have strict orders to bring you back with us alive." Alive? "King Cold would be displeased with us, and our deaths would be on our heads either way."

And it was just as Videl feared. She turned her head to Gohan; a saddened and disappointed look was noticed on his face. She slightly tilted her head. Was he becoming depressed about something? Possibly something she said...?

Turning her head once more to her captors, the female gritted her teeth as she tried to break free again. That triggered another gun off.

Videl screamed in pain as she fell limp once more. And with in seconds, she was unconscious. The pain was too much for her to bear.

Gohan's eyes widened the size of saucers as he watched her fall.

No.

He was cut deep in the heart when he heard Videl's comment earlier.

She was willing to kill herself?

No. She... she couldn't... she wouldn't! Why would she offer to give up her life like that?! Didn't she realize that he cared too much about her?! Gohan wanted nothing more than to bring her, and his loved ones out of this mess. He didn't understand why his family and friends had to get involved... Why was the enemy so... ruthless, so cruel?

Damn that tyrant.

But this time being distracted, Gohan didn't realize the men escape, and they took back the precious cargo to their evil king.

The teen gave a horror filled gasp as he ran around the Lookout.

Gohan glanced around in panic and he used his ki sensing abilities. She had to be around! She just had to be!!!

Nothing.

He continued to search. There just HAD to be something! A sign, a small ki signature, ANYTHING! He looked up into the atmosphere, and to the edge of the Lookout, he looked down.

Nothing.

His gloom turned into malice as he clinched his fists and his teeth. And with a cry of fury, the energy, hidden within, burst out!

The saiyans and earth warriors ran onto the platform of the hideout as they felt a trembling from inside. None knew what was happening, so this just made them more curious. But all questions were answered when they saw Gohan on his knees sobbing to his heart's content in Super Saiyan Level Three.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦


	8. Explained

First I wanted to state that I want to thank Rogue for sending me a review of critizism for my sotry and what needed to be fixed. I have indeed changed the chapters before this one so hopefully this next chapter would make more sense. THANKYOU so much ROGUE!!!

Before you read the chapter, I just want to ask you, as the reader, if I should make the next chapter a HUGE jump in time... or if I should write just small segments of the days... Um... you'll understand more once you read. Just wanted you to keep this small note in mind. Thanks!

Chapter 8- Explained

/'/'/'/'

Videl shrieked as she was hastily thrown to the dark, dirty, marble floors of the spaceship, the main space ship that is. The black haired female hissed as her body continued to crush her now broken arm. It hurt like hell!

"Damn creature..." she muttered as she clenched her teeth. She really wanted kick some serious alien ass at this moment, but her body stated other wise as it shook in pain. Videl hated the feeling of being venerable, and she really hated the feeling while on enemy territory.

Turning her head back to the smirking aliens, she glared at them as she desperately tried to pick herself up. She fought against the pain, and made sure that she would triumph. But she paused a few seconds later noticing a shadow at the corner of her eye. It was towering over her, and she gritted her teeth even harder. 'Damn ALL these evil beings to hell!'

The female's ears picked up an evil chuckle, and her glare darkened even more. She so happened to notice her captors bowing down on a knee as if in respect to the person before her. The shadow must have belonged to the warrior's master. She quickly snapped her head around, and looked up. Her glare became a look of shock as she found the energy to push her body as far away from the king. Of course, she couldn't move that far.

King Cold's lips curled into a very evil smirk as he stared at the female. The tyrant noticed her shocked expression, then looked down to her shoulders, and then to her arms. He noticed the bruising. The evil king glared at the injury then turned his gaze to the warriors. His smirk turned to a frown.

"I thought I clearly stated that I wanted her unharmed." His voice was a thick as honey and as smooth as silk. It also had the tenor tone, almost close to bass. It was nothing like Gohan's thought Videl as she continued to stare at the extremely tall figure. He was HUGE! Much taller than the saiyans she saw the day before. He must have been eight feet tall!

Videl turned her head to the side noticing the warriors behind quiver in fear as they backed away from the female. "Our deepest apologies sire! But we had no other choice! We-"

"SILENCE!" boomed the voice of the dark king.

That shut all the warriors up.

Cold went back to examine the damage done to Videl. The king's eyes lowered, and they widened when two holes were noticed in her shirt. The holes were surrounded by the rich color of her blood. Now he noticed that the shirt, and pants she wore were now almost completely covered in her lifeblood. Cold took a step up to Videl, and kneeling down, he grabbed her face. Her skin was greatly chilled; the healthy pink color her skin should have been was very, very pale. She lost too much blood.

Cold gave a small sympathetic look to Videl as he stood up and looked to his warriors. Cold then gazed to his clawed fingers.

"So... I guess you thought it was alright to attack her with the guns also, is that correct?" asked the king as he glanced to his other hand.

"No, sire," replied the leader of the squad; the alien's head was bowed deeply.

"I see."

A bright light was beginning to grow in Cold's fingertips as he glanced back to the warriors. "Well then, I guess fair is fair," reasoned the king as the energy continued to grow, "After all, she is almost dead. I think that's exactly how you fifteen should be repaid."

And at that, the bright light blinded all, but King Cold, in the room.

/'/'/'

Bulma heard a rumbling as she looked up to the ceiling to the room she was in. Currently in the labs, she stopped her work. Something was wrong. She could just feel it.

Sure, she had only been here for about an hour, but the evil tyrant was hoping to get some wonderful tools to help with the demise of the emperor, Bulma's friend. The scientist looked around the room. This was the exact lab, which she worked in almost two years back when she tried to set up the locking system in this very ship. She also set up a tracking system and an alarming system for the ship in case of times like these for when an enemy ship tried to invade. Obviously, her system had some faults, and the enemy was able to make a sneak attack.

She noticed a rumbling in the ship, and then it shook violently for a moment.

Bulma fell to the ground, wrapping her arms and hands over her head to make sure she wouldn't have any type of brain damage done. She was aware of how hard these floors were, and how tough they had to be made! Heck, she was the one who created them! Gohan wanted to make them 'Saiyan-Proof' so incase someone lost their temper, the whole crew on the ship wouldn't suffer from it. How could they suffer? The ship could easily be destroyed and kill all who lived in it in a matter of moments.

Finally, the ship stopped shaking.

Bulma opened her once closed eyes then gazed around the room. A few glass breakers and tubes were destroyed. She didn't even notice the glass being shattered! But, nevertheless, they could always be replaced. She, however, needed to quickly clean up before she, or someone else got hurt.

"Oh... please let this madness end soon..."

All she hoped for was to go back home. She wanted to make sure she could enjoy every moment she could when she was back on earth with her son and her husband. The female also only wanted to be back at home, and see the cheerful smiles of her friends. Their presence alone could bring her burdened heart to happiness.

Bulma only wanted to go home.

/'/'/'

Videl slowly opened her eyes when she felt the heat of the energy pass away. And when she opened her eyes. She turned her head around, and screamed. The group of fifteen no longer stood behind her prideful, as she had thought, but they were now in ruins. Parts of them were all over the room. An arm here, a leg on the other side of the arm... half a head...

Blood was clearly seen all over the floors, the walls, the ceiling... everywhere! The blood... it was everywhere! "My Kami..." she whispered as she held her hand to her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly. This wasn't good on her part. The quicker flow of blood could easily mean that she would be loosing the little blood she had left at a faster rate. She could just feel the coldness of death about to embrace her. That was what she seemed to want more than anything... Then Gohan wouldn't have to worry about how she was doing. She would always be with him in spirit.

Cold noticed Videl's eyes roll back into her head, and she limply fell to the floor once more from her sitting position. This tyrant wanted her living. And with the most advanced technology here, he would most defiantly prevent a death that even human doctors couldn't.

Looking over to the side, Cold motioned for two of his warriors. They respectfully dashed over to the king, and bowed lowly. "Yes, sire?"

Cold lowered his gaze as he looked down to Videl. "Take the female to the Regeneration Tanks. A female this weak wouldn't need to be in there but an hour. That should be more than enough time for her to fully recover."

The warriors paused as they glanced to Cold for a second before they lowered their head's once more and bowed. "Yes, sire," they muttered as they turned to pick up the very injured female.

/'/'/'

Bulma glanced at the doors to her lab. She was just about finished with cleaning the broken glass when the doors opened. Two of Cold's men walked in slowly carrying a bloody human female, it wasn't JUST a female human; it was Videl!

Bulma ran over to the two warriors as she began to examine the female. Although this was the science lab, it was also known to be the sick bay for warriors. The two aliens gently placed the unconscious female on a medical table before Bulma shooed the two away.

"I'll take this from here," stated the scientist in a dead serious tone as she looked down to Videl's deadly injuries. It wasn't good at all. She was going to die very soon.

The warriors shook their heads as they began to walk up to the bed once more. "It's Cold's orders that we make sure she gets into a regeneration tank," stated a soldier boldly.

Bulma slapped his hand away from Videl. "And I am a doctor! I can put her in the tank in a few moments after I examine the damage done so I know how she needs to heal."

"But Cold clearly stated-"

The scientist glared at the warriors. "I think it would be more important that this human gets her bones gently put back into place. It's obvious that this one is broken! And her joint, it looks like it is out of her socket! If she heals this broken up, she will most likely die after she goes into a tank!"

The soldiers looked at each other before they nodded. "Fine, but we need to remain here and make sure nothing bad happens to her or it would-"

"There is no way you will be looking at a naked female!" shouted Bulma glaring. "I know how many perverted males there are here, and I don't want this young lady to feel violated knowing that she was stared at in a venerable state!"

Now, I know many warriors wouldn't have admitted this aloud, but this female began to unnerve them. She was worse than Cold! (That is, if that was at all possible!) The two soldiers would rather be killed at the hand of their master than have this female verbally chew them out! So they did what they thought was best. They abruptly left the lab, making sure the door behind was locked.

When Bulma was satisfied that no one was watching her, she reached into her shirt then to her bra and pulled out a small plastic bag. She smirked when she held it up into the light. And in the package was something that would save anyone's life no matter how bad the situation.

A Sensu Bean.

Using her fingers to open up Videl's mouth, she gently shoved the bean in her mouth. She then slapped the teen's face lightly; hopefully it would wake her. And it did, in a way. Videl began to twitch ever so slightly.

Bulma almost jumped up in joy, but she remained at her place. "Videl... sweetie. I'm going to ask you to chew the bean in your mouth. It will make you better. Trust me on this Videl." The female scientist then turned her head over to one of the tables on the other side of the room, and opened one of the many cabinets below. Grabbing a small, plastic packet, she ripped it open. Inside was a moist, sterile wipe cloth. And making her way over to Videl once more, Bulma gave a small smile as she began to wipe the grime away from Videl's face. Obviously, one of these moist towels wasn't enough for the big cleaning job.

But it wouldn't really be needed as the black haired female began to turn her head after she swallowed the chewed up bean; she looked into the scientist with a small smile.

"Fancy seeing you here," stated Bulma with a small smile on her face, as she continued to clean up the blood.

As soon as the towel was tossed into a nearby trash container, Videl sat up and gently stretched her sore arms. "Damn, I feel like I have been run over by a bus!" She then scooted over to the edge of the bed soon to jump off and stand on her two feet. And as Videl began to stretch the rest of her body, she felt the pull of her semi-moist shirt. She looked down to it, and to the female's horror, she noticed exactly how much blood she lost.

And over her new set of clothing!

She gave a small growl... she hated the thought of ruining something that was just given to her a few hours ago! But it was very thoughtful of Bulma giving her a new set of clothing, other than the ones she was borrowing from Chichi. And that was when she noticed the glint in Bulma's eye. That look was so clear. Any female could have noticed that her motherly instincts were kicking in, and she was being reminded of her own child.

Videl looked up to Bulma and she smiled. "Your son is safe."

That small sentence, alone, made Bulma sigh in relief as she placed a hand over her heart. This worried scientist must have had her family in mind ever since she was abducted.

"Thank you, for informing me that," muttered Bulma as she smiled brightly. "You don't realize how relived I am to hear those words. It's been such a burden to know how my family is coping with my absence."

The female crime fighter nodded as she slipped the bloodied shirt off. "I'm glad to hear it," stated Videl as she tossed the shirt to the floor. And when it fell, it fell with a 'slap'. The two women glared at it in disgust.

"I'll make sure I get it burned," muttered Bulma.

Videl nodded in agreement, "Please, do as you like..."

And as the scientist was about to grab a few towels and a bag to put the shirt in, she looked around the room. She smiled. There wasn't a camera in sight. Turning about face, Bulma dashed over to Videl and glanced to the female worriedly.

"Videl, do you still have the two communication devices I gave you?"

The look of concern on the black locked female turned to a look of joy as she reached in her pocket to pull out the key chain. The watch, on her wrist, was gone though. The enemy must have thought of it as some type of communication device.

Bulma looked around the room twice before she pressed the button to the tiny capsule and placed it in her cupped hand. And placing her other hand over the capsule, she bit her lip as some smoke came from her palms. And opening the top palm, Bulma smiled when a palm sized Cell Phone lay in her hand. It wasn't a flip phone though. Those styles were known to break easily, and in times like these, they needed a more reliable communication device.

She turned the phone on, and smiled when the screen lit up. The best thing about it was the fact it was soundless. It would be harder to be caught with it.

Bulma handed the phone to Videl with a smile. "Just to let you know, this phone should have enough power to run a whole week; make sure I get it back to change out the battery."

Videl glanced at the phone curiously before raising an eyebrow.

"But... shouldn't I be on the earth for this to work?" asked the crime fighter as she stared back to the phone.

Bulma smirked. "Nope. Even if you are on the other side of the universe you can send messages, but only text messages. You need to be with in a 100,000-kilometer radius to use the talking part of the phone. That's why I gave the watches to both of you," she then walked to the other side of the room looking into a closet, "Yet, the enemy seemed to wise up and take it away."

Bulma pulled out a spandex looking uniform from the closet. Sure, it was what the other warriors in the space ship wore, but it was the only 'modest' piece of clothing available for the petite female. And pulling out a piece of black cloth, Bulma walked over to Videl with a small, but sympathetic smile.

"I know how much you might hate this, but it's the only thing." She handed Videl the dark blue spandex. To Videl's dislike, it looked more like a leotard. She stuck her tongue out. "Put it on," stated Bulma as she looked over the piece of cloth she had in her hands.

Videl frowned as she looked to her jeans. Why couldn't she wear these? They were still... salvageable! Um... just take away the blood and they would look good as new!

"Bulma?" asked Videl taking off the pants. "Is there any way possible that these jeans could be washed?" She handed the pair to the scientist who looked them over. The blood was still fresh on them, and the sticky texture of the liquid could be felt.

"I'll see what I can do," stated Bulma with a nod. And the scientist paused noticing how bloody Videl actually was. "Um... but I suggest you bathe. It can't be healthy to have all that blood smeared on your skin."

Videl looked down at stomach, and she blinked. It looked as if she had some rare skin disease! Or... she could have some sort of skin sunburn.

"There's a tub in the room beside the lockers on the right," stated Bulma as she continued to look over the jeans. And taking that as a cue to leave, the female crime fighter made her way to the bath.

/'

Videl slid into the scalding hot water and noticed the blood from her body immediately diffuse into the soapy liquid.

Making sure she was able to scrub off all the grime, she just sat in the tub. She really needed to rest her weary body. It might have gone thru more than your average human that lived a good full life!

She just... didn't feel right sitting here in a warm bath when there might have been other warriors aboard this ship who couldn't even see the doctor after a big bloody battle. Videl did notice some of the warriors as she was carried to the throne room for the first time. There were warriors with broken armor; the wounds they had may have been only hours old, and still were bleeding. Yet, they didn't have any kind of medical treatment. She didn't know they did it! But the people, the emperor's citizens, seemed to need the help from their emperor more than she needed it. Anyways, she hated the thought of being the damsel in distress.

Then an idea popped into her head.

Looking around for some type of dry cloth, she found one over her head and used it to dry her hands and arms. And turning over in the tub, she carefully reached out to the side of the tub grabbing the phone. She smirked as she leaned back into the water and began to sink into the warmth.

She knew how to send text messages thanks to her phone at home, so figuring out how to send a message to others on this one would be a piece of cake. Well... sort of. Pressing a few buttons, she was at the contacts that were listed in her phone. She just needed to find the correct code name to send the message she wanted. There were so many code names too! But she could figure out some of them...

For instance, the order she noticed was:

Son

Saiyan Prince

Bulk

Radish

CEO-in-Training

Emps

And a few others not worth mentioning were also on the list. But the 'Emps' nick was a dead give away. Almost everyone at her school used that code name when they were speaking of the mysterious emperor. So, picking the code name, she began to type in her message.

/'/'/'

Gohan walked around Capsule Corp as he searched for random items. May had to do with the journey he would be taking to space. He needed to rescue the one's closest to him, and from there, he was aware that he could regain position of the empire. It was a plain and simple plan.

As he walked back into the living room of the Corporation he felt a buzzing against his leg, and abruptly turned his head around. He also felt around for any ki's he might have missed. For all he knew he could have been attacked again by Cold's lackeys!

But nothing was noticed and the buzzing was noticed once more. He reached into his pant's pocket pulling out the key chain capsule he forgot about! It was the Cell Phone! Pressing the button to the small invention, he tossed it on a near by coffee table and noticed the buzzing phone.

"It must have been on the whole time," muttered Gohan as he picked it up. A message was clearly seen.

Is that you Gohan?

He frowned. Who would be sending him a message? He looked to the buttons on the phone. He remembered Videl teaching him how to use one before... any he never thought he would have to use this means of communication.

Did this ever prove the young emperor wrong!

Finally, he was able to send back a message. It was plain, and simple.

Yes?

As if a few seconds later, Gohan's heart began to stop.

It's me! Videl!

His breathing became faster as he read over the message twice, three times... seven times! He couldn't believe it! And she sent him another message.

I wanted to let you know I'm here with Bulma in a lab.

A lab? And the hybrid saiyan put his fingers to work as he sent a message back to her.

A lab? What about your injuries?! Are you doing okay? Did Bulma help to stitch the wounds together?

A pause. It was a few moments and still no message. His heart began to sink still another message appeared.

Bulma gave me a sensu the moment she noticed how bad my wounds were. And FYI, I don't have much time, Cold's men might be coming soon to take me back to the lizard.

At the first sentence, his chest loosened as he gave a sigh of relief. She was fine. Gohan began to immediately send another message.

Don't worry; I'll make sure to get you ASAP.

And the next message sent almost broke his heart.

NO!

Gohan's hands almost went limp as he stared at the message. The phone would have dropped too if he did. But it was a good thing that Videl was fast at typing.

I know that Cold is keeping me from harm. He just killed the squad of fifteen that attacked me earlier. So during this time, I know Cold will be as patient as possible when you come to retrieve me, so I want you to do something for me.

Gohan gave a small nod as he noticed another message pop up.

Or I won't forgive you, ever.

This must have been a tough request... but it was nothing Gohan couldn't handle! Or so the little voice in Gohan's head tried to assure the young emperor. So he typed his message back.

Of course! I'll do as you ask.

And Bulma's words from earlier that day proved correct. The emperor of this galaxy would do ANYTHING to please her.

Good. I want you to secure all of earth; make sure no more squads are able to enter the atmosphere. Create a force field to protect the earth from invaders because this is Cold's last stop before he has his hands on the entire universe!

She wants him to do... what?

I also want you to take back the other galaxies, which Cold took over. They need your help the most.

But...

I am aware that this mission will take up much of your time.

No shit.

But I will be safe here, and I will give you updates and tips on what's going on. I will be under the watchful eye of King Cold, but when I can escape to a hidden place on the ship, I will send you a message.

Is she insane?!

But do all you can to take back your kingdom, and make sure it remains under your watchful eye. Secure them, and make sure nothing can invade them as easily as this evil king did. I am aware how smart you are, so make up some creative disguises and unique ways to take back your kingdom.

Gohan shook his head as he read over the few paragraphs over and over again. Then another one popped up.

And if you don't complete all this, I will willingly remain here on this space station with the evil beings until you do complete the mission!

Gohan's heart sank.

Now don't go into depression mode.

Easier said than done...

I will talk to you when I can by text. I'll be looking for your mother also and make sure she remains alive and well. But I need to leave for now. Bulma is trying to find some new clothes for me to wear since the others are covered in my blood.

Her... BLOOD?! But... wait! Her BLOOD?!

Talk to you soon, oh and Bulma says hi to you all, and make sure Vegeta knows his son needs to be in bed by 8:45. Hugs and kisses!

And a message on the top of the text box clearly stated that Videl turned the phone off. His only way to speak to his true love was severed.

That was about the time the saiyan warriors walked in. Raditz patted Gohan's shoulder sympathetically.

"So, I guess we are on our way to the base?" questioned the saiyan as he looked to his nephew. But the look in the emperor's eye stated different than the first command he gave the men.

"No."

That shocked the three in the room.

Raditz walked before his younger relative. "But, Gohan, I thought you stated that the base was the first place you wanted to take back-"

Gohan held up a hand as he looked down to the phone once more he picked it up and bit his lip. He then sighed.

"We need to secure the earth first and destroy all spy devices from the enemy as well as the warriors sent by Cold."

That message was a shocker.

"I just talked to Videl." He held up the small phone and he shoved it back in his pocket after he turned it off. "We're taking back what was lost in the years Cold was invading. And I'm assuming, with the technology we have, we can take it back with in a matter of weeks. Sneak attacks are the easiest and most effective ways before Cold could know what hit him." A new hope was shining in Gohan's eyes as he looked up to his men with a smirk. "We could begin to build up our strength this way so by the time we are ready to attack Cold, we can bring him to his knees."

The saiyan men also began to smirk at that thought. Then the sweet victory could be tasted and life can go back to its normal pattern... but then again, life wasn't always normal for these men. They were indeed the most feared warriors in the universe... well... other than King Cold.

Gohan paused for a moment before he smiled. "And Videl was with Bulma at the time she talked to me. Bulma wanted to say 'Hi' to everyone." And the emperor turned to his advisor, the saiyan prince. "And she wanted to make sure you put Trunks to bed by 8:45pm."

Vegeta just gave a snort as he crossed his arms and turned his head the other way. This brought Raditz, Nappa, and Gohan into a fit of laughter. At least they were aware Vegeta would be acting like his normal self after this good, and relieving news.

Now... all the warriors needed to do were set their new plan of action into effect. And lighter spirits were noticed by all the saiyans as they worked towards their new objective.

/'/'/'/'

And there is the next chapter! As I stated before, I am not quite sure how I am going to write the next chapter. I could start it a few months later... or write paragraphs in the chapter updating the progress Gohan has for taking back his kingdom. Please inform me in a review or by email what you would like to see. Thanks for reading thus far!

-Takuma


	9. Lived

Chapter 9

-±-±-±-

Two Months Later

-±-±-±-

Gohan gave a sigh of relief. A bright smile graced his face as he leaned back in his office chair. Finally... after months of experimentation and sleepless nights, the force field was complete. It was new, improved, and it didn't have any glitches! It was the perfect defense weapon to secure a planet from any of those who were planning to invade from space. Its radar system was top notch and very sensitive, so it could pick up any abnormal movement around the planet within a few million kilometers. He tried to hack into the system and tried to infect it with viruses so it wouldn't work... and many times, the fields that he would put up failed. But this field could be compared to a seven-mile thick wall of steel and diamond. It could only be opened with the computer in Bulma's lab. Of course, to use it, you had to be of the select few entrusted to open the fields so those of the good allied forces could enter with out harm.

"Finally I can go to the other planets and set this up," muttered the saiyan with a smirk. "It will be a cinch to set up!" And it was true. It would be very easy to set up, and the equipment use to set up the force field was very simple and quick to put together. But it proved to be the sturdiest piece of machinery that could with hold any type of element of the earth!

Now things had seemed to turn positive. A few days after Videl was kidnapped, Gohan made sure that all spy devices and warriors of King Cold's army were annihilated in the first week. It didn't surprise the emperor when he found all the tracking devices of the enemy in places of the world he usually visited. The ki's of the enemy were easy to track too. All the remaining warriors of Gohan's side on the planet, all saiyan, transformed to make their power increase dramatically. The other 'big' energies were soon tracked down, and destroyed once they confessed to being a warrior to Cold.

Gohan thought it was cruel and ruthless... he wasn't the one who killed the soldiers who didn't fight back. No. He killed the one's who tried to kill him! It was mainly Vegeta and Zarbon who killed the 'peaceful' soldiers.

Anyhow, they had agreed on a plan. Zarbon volunteered to stay on the planet Earth as the saiyans went out to destroy the remaining army that controlled the other galaxies. This alien, along with Piccolo, was going to continue some training with the two young chibi's. Both children and green skinned warriors aged two years for remaining in the Room of Time and Spirit. Goten was no longer the young four year old, but a child at the age of six. Trunks, about to have another birthday would soon be five... or seven because of the special training room.

Gohan did train in the room before... but only for a day. He was hoping to get at least two days when Cell showed it's ugly face, but he was called to a planet in the East quadrant. A riot started when some unknown foreigners began to terrorize the current citizens of the planet.

Space pirates they were. They had no connection to Frieza and his family, and they did not even know of the demise of the evil tyrant! Needless to say, they were very surprised to find a teenager telling them to stop their foolish acts. But, as any villain would do, they refused to listen to orders, and to a 'young' child. Gohan sure showed them who were boss! And soon after, peace was restored. The word was soon spread, and the new emperor had been labeled as a ruler of power and justice. It got rid of any doubts the citizens had about their new emperor.

Gohan was hoping his plan of attack to take back the planets would be silent, but quick. He already had many disguises and foreign technology to use so he could blend in with the society of the planet. He was also taught the traditions of the different planets and some of the history to help him familiarize with the society much better.

Overall... if felt like he was taking a history class. Because of his mother's dream of him becoming a scholar, learning all of these traits of the different planets was almost an cinch! ALMOST.

But the one that would always fill the emperor's thoughts was the girl who stole his heart.

Videl.

He couldn't help but give a sigh as he encapsulated some supplies. She was his one and only distraction from taking the responsibilities he should over his kingdom. She was aware of it also.

And Gohan now understood why Videl was willing to die those few weeks ago...

But now she was captured. She was a hostage on the main space station under the watchful eye of Cold. Videl was able to send him messages once in a while. There were times that she just sent a paragraph of what was happening in the space station, or they would spend a few moments text messaging to each other... that was a month ago...

She didn't send him a single note this month; this did make Gohan worry. The first week she was in the station, she was able to find places to hide and send a message every day... then the messages turned to every other day the next two weeks... and then the last two weeks of the month, it was only once or twice... And this month... she didn't send him a single message.

Gohan shoved the capsules in his pocket and began to walk down the halls. He looked out the windows. It was early morning, and the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. It was a cloudless day, a beautiful one at that.

A vibration was felt in Gohan's pants pocket.

His eyes widened as he looked down quickly shoving his hand into the pocket, and jerking out the phone, almost breaking the material of his pants.

Looking at the screen, he noticed a message sent. It was from Videl! His heart felt as if it were pounding in his throat and his stomach began to make knots as he opened the letter.

The familiar white screen popped up, and a small message was placed along with a little camera image. He read the text.

Hey Gohan, sorry I haven't sent a letter in a while...I thought only two weeks had passed... and a few days, but not a whole month! The hours on the space station are very strange. It's not your usual twenty-four hour day on earth. There are days I stay up and I lose track of time. I think the longest day I have had was 37 hours! I have to look on my phone at times to see what day it is! I can explain things better on the video I have attached to this message.

Gohan looked back down to the picture of the camera on the bottom of the message. He clicked on the small icon; a small bar appeared in the middle flashing the words: Loading...

The saiyan didn't know you could record video with this phone! He gazed over the phone once more. It must have more features than Bulma told them about! Turning it over once more, the Loading sign flashed once before the video began.

§±§

Pressing the record button, Videl looked to the phone screen. Smiling she went into the view of the lens. She gave a wave. "Hey Gohan." She stepped back a bit more so the picture could take her full view. The picture of a female, almost skin and bones and not very much meat, was showing on the screen. Clad in only a black, spandex tank top and a pair of black spandex shorts her smile remained.

"I just found this option on the phone, so I decided to send a video of what's going on here in the space station." She paused as she sat down on a small cot. "There's not too much here, and I'm not aloud to leave my room till I receive my breakfast. The reason for that, as you can see... is I haven't been eating. Cold sends a medic down with my food to make sure I eat. He's been noticing that I have been getting thinner... and bonier... You'll see the reason why I have been skipping meals in a while...

"Now, changing subjects before you come charging down here, I wanted to tell you that I have found your mother. She's alive and well, and currently helping Bulma out with her projects. I think she might be going crazy because she hasn't picked up a cooking utensil in a LONG time... but it's the only way we can make sure she is all right, or she might get harassed... or possibly raped..."

Videl paused for a moment as she looked to the side for a moment before continuing," Oh! And some comforting news on your part about the lab is it's off limits to any unauthorized personal. Only those who have been critically injured are allowed to use the tanks, but after that, they are kicked out. So, both Bulma and Chichi have nothing to worry about. King Cold made that rule after I reported some harassing to him the other day. Speaking of the lab, I'll be making a stop there after I get my meal. It's now common knowledge on the ship that I make my way there almost every day... but usually after a good sparing cession. And speaking of sparing..."

Videl held one of her arms up and flexed it. The small arm soon turned to bulges of muscles. She looked back to the camera with a smirk. "Training with some of the soldiers in the sparring room has helped to increase my strength, speed, and stamina. And don't have a fit because these warriors are from your army. They're just working under cover to grab information in making plans of escape and/ or attacking at the right time. I didn't know... but there's one bit of information that all soldiers under you know, which the other warriors of Cold's army don't."

Videl gave a small smirk, "I didn't know this, but not many of the soldiers around here know your true name. What I mean by that is Cold's warriors don't know it, nor does King Cold himself!" she smiled into the camera as she crossed her legs as she sat on the cot. "I guess I and the other students at the school should feel honored to use your name. Hopefully they might become more respectful to you instead of using those nick names which are meant to insult you." Videl then ran a hand thru her hair... the short locks were ruffled almost to imitate the hair of a saiyan. "One more thing you might notice different about me is my hair length. It actually was burnt off a week ago in a sparring match using energy attacks."

Videl raised her hands just below her bosom, and then closed her eyes. She really did look tired... and it looked as if she had sagging skin under her eyes! The sleeping hours must be horrific! But when Gohan thought she was enveloped into the dark void of sleep, he noticed a small ball of white light being formed in her palms. It began to grow! Yet, as soon as it came, it vanished as Videl opened her eyes releasing a breath of air she was holding. She brought her hands back in; a huge grin was plastered on her face as she looked back up to the camera. "One of your soldiers taught me that a few weeks ago when I arrived on the ship, and he was also willing to teach me to fly! So, now I can surprise Cold the day he wishes to get rid of me!" She had a victory sign displayed on her fingers as her father usually would.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Damn..." she muttered as she grabbed the phone and shoved it under the pillow.

"What?" she stated in an irritated tone. The sound was slightly muffled since it was shoved under a pillow.

"Your food is here," stated a deep male voice. And a plate of some type was set down on something hard... maybe a study wooden table?

"Thanks," stated Videl in a bit more vicious tone, as the material of the cot was moved around.

"But Cold requests for me to watch to eat," added the food provider. Another loud sigh was heard, and then footsteps on the metal floor noticed. Finally the crunching of some sort of food was heard.

"Happy?" snapped back Videl a few moments later.

And soon the shuffling of feet was heard along with the door sliding closed. Another sigh was given as the pillow was raised showing view of the room once more. Videl turned it around once more to face her and she placed it on the table once. She quickly took her seat on the old folding bed once more before she continued to chew on an apple.

"They started doing this just two days ago," added Videl as she continued to nibble on the fruit from Earth. "I feel guilty eating when I know there is someone else who has been starved for the same amount of time I have been captive on this ship." She also frowned as she looked back to the apple she bit into. "I guess that's why I have become anorexic. I know, I know! I shouldn't be doing this. But if you want, I'll promise that I'll eat at least one piece of fruit for lunch, and one for dinner that way I can have SOME nutrition for my body. I will, however, go back to normal eating habits when I'm able to get the prisoner out of his cell."

She took another bite of her apple.

"I met him almost a month ago, starved. He looked more like a corpse than a man, and he had wounds galore! It took me a while to help clean them to the point where they could properly heal on their own. This guy is the one who I've been giving my meals too so he could get back into proper health. He even stated that you knew him."

Videl looked to a place on the wall, and she smiled. "And I should get going to the labs quick before I head down to the prison. Usually by the time I get there, I have about fifteen minutes to visit with him before the next shift of guards comes down to watch, but I'm running behind on schedule today. The meeting I'd have with him would only last about five minutes... since it takes a good ten minutes to get to the prison from the labs."

Taking a few more bites, eating the core and seeds, Videl licked her fingers before wiping them on her clothing. And jumping up from her seat, she grabbed a piece of black cloth from the floor, and wrapped it around her firm waist. Quickly tying a knot to secure it in place, she turned back to the lens of the camera.

"And yes, my clothing style has changed from extremely baggy to extremely clingy. You should have seen me the first day I had to put on a spandex uniform. That was a laugh." She began to giggle softly as she grabbed the pair of white boots, and sat back down on her bed. Shoving her hand into the capsule, Videl pulled out a hidden capsule. And then she quickly slipped on the footwear.

"Although I was a huge hater of skirts, I don't see them as so bad any more. Um... the long skirts, that is..." Videl stood up once more to smooth out the 'skirt' she just tied. "Bulma suggested it the first day I arrived; she also thought I should wear some armor... There wasn't any around at the time though... And being the thick headed person against skirts, I didn't listen to her and walked out of the room wearing this spandex leotard looking uniform and nothing else." She shook her head and ran a hand thru her very short locks of hair. "I still can't get over the images of those men who began to grope me... But I did take Bulma's advice soon after and wore the material as a skirt. I didn't have any more problems after that... well... almost. But Cold took care of that."

Standing beside the camera, she grabbed the fruit placing it right beside the capsule in her hand. But out of the view, a popping noise was heard in the room before the capsule was noticed once more. But forgetting that the camera was there for a brief moment, Videl looked down and pulled open her spandex shirt from the top. She then used her other hand to reach in the shirt and carefully stuff the capsule under one of her breasts.

§±§

Now going back to Gohan. He was currently walking into the living room, and he took a seat on one of the leather recliners. And in watching this, his face soon became a BRIGHT red as he watched her. He could clearly see where her hands were thanks to the stretchy material. He did try and break his eyes away from this... but they didn't seem to listen to his perverted reasoning.

§±§

Soon after, Videl went over to the phone and grabbed it in her hands, covering it with her palm. Videl was nowhere in view, but her voice was clearly heard.

"I don't think I'll be in view of the camera that much longer. I need to hide it the best I can while taping this as I go."

The shadow of Videl's petite self was noticed as she began walking to the door of her room; soon it opened and she walked into the hallways. Blood of all colors was noticed, dried or freshly spilled from this day, it didn't matter. Then Videl began to speak again, but more softly just so the watcher of this video could hear what she was whispering.

"I guess this is going to be a good day. Not a corpse in sight! I usually have about three or four littered by my door each morning."

The camera continued to move thru the halls before it was turned, and stopped before a door. Soon, it slid open and the camera began to travel once more into the labs of the ship.

"As you can see... this place is much cleaner than the halls. The main reason is because it's dubbed as 'The Evil Harpies Territory'. Um... AKA Bulma and Chichi. Some of the men on the ship fear both these women when they are a team. It's quite humorous."

Videl brought the camera up once more and gave the camera a view of the area. It stopped on both women, who were currently cleaning up around the regeneration tanks.

"Bulma! Chichi!" exclaimed Videl as the camera began to shift, and zoom towards both human females.

And turning around, they both smiled. "Hello Videl," greeted Bulma as she set the mop to the side of the room. She used her arm to wipe away some precipitation away from her forehead. "Getting a late start I see?" she asked grinning.

The camera shook up and down.

Chichi also turned around, dropping all towels in her arms to the floor as she ran up to the younger female. The mother of Gohan quickly embraced her and squealed.

"And good day to you Videl!"

§±§

Gohan paused. Did he hear choking? He shook his head... his mom was something else. And the hybrid saiyan also seemed to fail to notice the men standing from behind watching the screen also.

§±§

"Morning Chichi," stated Videl strained as the phone dropped to the hard, tiled floor with a crash. Thankfully, the phone remained in tact and continued to run. A few female gasps were heard before the phone moved once more, and a few curious faces were shown for only seconds before the screen was moved once more to a different part of the room before it was back in it's original position.

"Are you writing another text to Gohan?" questioned Bulma as she crossed her arms. She and Chichi were clad in a black spandex shirt with very stained overalls. It was obvious that both women haven't had time to bathe. They had oil stains and dirt smudged on their arms and faces.

"Not exactly," stated Videl from behind the phone, "I found an option that allows the phone to play as a video camera. I'm sending it to Gohan-"

The mother of Gohan gasped as she looked into the screen and glared. "Gohan! You had better keep up with your studies! Cause if I find you have a 99 in your classes... I swear... I brought you into this universe, and I can take you out!!! You hear me young MAN! You had BETTER keep up you-"

"Chichi!" exclaimed the female scientist as she grabbed Chichi's shoulder. She stared at the other lady's eyes. "Calm down. I bet the schools, heck, the whole town closed down from earlier attacks!"

"But my son's education is on the line-"

"Many people's lives are on the LINE!" exclaimed Bulma glaring. "I seriously doubt that school is the first thing on your son's mind! He has an entire empire at risk here!"

Videl turned the camera around to face her, and her rolling eyes were noticed along with the mouthed words, 'They're acting so immature...' The camera was turned back around to the two arguing women before Videl spoke once again, "I'm going to the prison cell of you know who."

The verbal fighting was immediately stopped as both women reached into their clinging shirts. Both pulled out a capsule from their shirts and handed it to Videl. She, in return, opened her shirt up shoving another capsule under other breast and the last capsule in between her cleavage. And setting the camera down on a table, Videl untied the material from around her waist, and wrapped it around her neck. The material would have drug on the floor if it weren't folded in half when she wore it as a skirt, but when it was wrapped around her shoulders; it covered her from head to toe. A perfect cape it was. And picking up the phone once more, she nodded before turning around.

And as the door to the room slid open, Chichi's voice was the last thing heard before it slid shut once more. Her words stated, "Send him my love!"

And in the view of the camera, the halls seemed to become darker. And darker they became still... until a steel door was noticed. The only light noticed in the dim halls was a lit torch on the side of the wall. And Videl reached her hand on to the cold steal door. A creaking was heard as the door opened slightly, but the room that was given for her to enter the room was just enough to slip thru.

Turning around once more to close the door, the back haired female gave a small nod as she continued to walk in the torch lit room. In the camera, Videl frowned as she covered her nose with her hand. "This room always smells horrible!" And the camera was pointed down to the ground as Videl began to run down the halls she became very familiar with days ago.

And the camera seemed to stop 'spinning' as she abruptly stopped before another door; this one, however was of rotting wood. Anyone could have easily gotten out of this with little effort! That was... unless you were a person at the line of life and death...

Videl opened the door slowly, to avoid any noise created by the old hinges, and quickly slipped in. Then she shut the door behind herself.

And the camera, to the phone, turned around. The view of a pale and beaten looking man sat in the middle of a semi lit room. And when his lowered head turned up, a bright smile was noticed on his features.

"Videl..."

The female walked over to the saiyan, and she placed the capsules of food, she just pulled out of her shirt, in his hands.

Goku gave a bright and thankful smile as he opened the capsules in a cleaned out area in the filthy cell. A few space rats were heard squealing and squeaking as the food was removed from the capsules and into the clearing, But Goku began to inhale all the fresh foods before any of the vermin's had a chance to attack the meal. And after completing the last bit of fruit in a bowl, he looked up and handed the female her capsule back. Although there were two more left filled with food, he shoved them in the brown looking material he wore. It was his old gi... but more cut up, and burned. Dried blood was covering his dirt covered skin and the remaining parts of his clothes, and the wounds, both old and fresh, were clearly almost to the point of gaining an infection.

Pausing for a moment, the father of the emperor looked up to the door with a frown soon following.

"You should be leaving within the next few minutes, Videl. I can sense the jailers coming back." He looked up to her, the shining in his eyes losing the happiness it had shown earlier. He would be clearly be missing the company that Gohan's girl friend gave him.

"I guess so," stated Videl softly as she held up the phone so it was more noticeable to the saiyan. "Just wanted to inform you that I'm making a video to send to Gohan." There was a pause as Goku's eyes brightened once more. "Is there any words you want to send to him before I leave?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Goku looked to the camera and a small grin reached the lips of the older man. "Don't give up son. And don't let the things you see here sway you to come here; you have a whole kingdom to watch over. They need you more than us." And another large pause was created before Goku's eyes darkened, "You really need to leave Videl, they're very close."

And the camera quickly turned around and faced the floor as the female crime fighter dashed to the entrance once again. She turned around once more stating in a soft voice, "I'll be back later with lunch and dinner."

And then she slipped thru the doors.

§±§

Gohan shook his head as he ran one of his bulky hands thru his short spiky hair.

His father was alive!

A low whistle was noticed in the back, and Gohan turned his head toward the warrior. He noticed his uncle shaking his head.

"That son of a bitch survived." A smirk was noticed on the older saiyan's features. "He's one lucky guy..."

The young emperor gave a small smile as he turned his attention back to the cell phone screen just as the screen began to brighten up.

§±§

In an empty hallway, Videl turned the phone around and looked into the lens. "I'm sorry to say, but I should put this up for now. The soldiers will get suspicious if I don't arrive to the training room in a few minutes." She smiled, "I just wanted to make sure you were aware that we are alive and well. So please, keep your mission on the others in your empire that are most likely worst off." She placed two fingers on her lips and kissed it before she brought it up to the lens, then brought it back down. "I love you Son, Gohan."

And the camera was turned off.

§±§

That's all for now... because I am ambushed with homework!!!! !!! So, please leave your comments in a review if you liked this or not. I'm not sure if I will get to posting next week because I might be getting my wisdom teeth removed. I've heard it's painful and I might be spending my time sleeping as I recover from the surgery. So... It might be two weeks till I update again, other wise, read my info sheet on my bio page. It should explain a few things more clearly.

-Takuma


	10. Scared

I really wanted to keep away from some mushiness... but it came... it's somewhere in the middle of the story... But yeah, just wanted to warn. It's kinda between Vegeta and Bulma... (sweatdrop) But nothing over a PG 13 rating! Um... I just don't know what to say for later in the chapter... I don't know if I should keep this rating to PG 13 or up to R... you might see WHY I have stated this. Please give me your own opinion if this rating should be upped... because I really hope to keep my fics no larger than the PG 13 area... I also seemed to make this chapter... long... my counter currently states 19 pages... I was thinking of cutting it in half... but I really want to get this story finished and onto the third part of the fic. I have had this chapter, and the future ones planned since August... there are a few things different than from what I originally planned... but all for the better, I guess... I hope you all like this chapter!

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Scared

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Gohan continued to lovingly stare at the screen of the phone. His fingers idly touched the picture of the ended video, and his eyes began to slowly water. He bit his lip tightly as he turned off the phone with one push of a button, and slid it back into his pocket. The young ruler kept his head lowered as he collected his thoughts; at this moment, Gohan didn't care if the other men realized his moment of weakness. But it wasn't the bad weakness... it was good. It was the weakness that you wished to feel, the weakness you wished to tell others of, to rejoice of. Heck, parents were alive and well!

His parents were alive.

Gohan shifted his body around to face the saiyans standing behind him. A smile graced his face. "They're alive. Bulma... my mom, dad... Videl, they've survived thus far!"

Pure joy was radiating from his eyes and gave the young emperor a new determination. He saw the living conditions that his parents and friends had to live in; he personally wished that they didn't have to ENTER the area, which all this was happening, nonetheless see it.

"I should make sure that word gets to Goten and Trunks," stated Gohan softly as he stood from his place. Slowly moving his neck to the side, he cracked it until the muscle he was trying to stretch could feel the tug. He rolled his shoulders, and then brought his chin up. "But, I think this new message shows that we should be getting this job done faster. There are many who are dying, many innocent souls."

Vegeta snorted as he continued to keep his arms crossed. "Its not like most of them have not joined forces with Cold. That ice-jin is a sneaky one; if he were a saiyan, it would be typical to see that in our society! But, he's doing too good of a job."

Gohan nodded as he motioned for the saiyans to follow him as he began to stride down the halls. "Yes, it has been noticed Vegeta. If I were you, Vegeta, I wouldn't give him too much credit. Not everyone's perfect, as you seem to put him as. Sheesh, even I'm not perfect! There are many faults to me, and I'm only a novice at this ruling the galaxy thing, but I'm learning. I seriously don't think anyone on planet Vegetasei would have thought that the planet would have been destroyed by Frieza and the one to destroy Frieza was no other than a hybrid third-class saiyan! From what I'm reading in the saiyan history books, hybrid saiyans were usually destroyed if they ever made it to the planet along with the family line."

"Yes," stated the saiyan prince, "It was a law created by one of my late grandfathers. Maybe when the Saiyan Empire was created, the law was enforced to keep our blood lines pure."

Raditz nodded as he began to check the arm guards that were secured around his wrists. "What more do we have to live for? If we don't interbred, as my brother has, then the saiyan blood won't survive. It seems like we cannot do anything to prevent the tainting of the pure blood of the saiyan race, that is unless a female saiyan seems to pop up out of no where."

"Fat chance at that," muttered Nappa with disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, come on!" stated Gohan as he stopped his stride to turn around to his saiyan comrades. "Having half-breed saiyan children for your bloodline is better than no legacy, right?" asked the teen.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and started sarcastically, "Please. You must take into consideration that we lived, and in my case, ruled, on a planet that had citizens, which were proud for having pure blood. Take that into consideration that we have to switch our thoughts from 'saiyan ways' to 'anything to survive'."

"So, what you're trying to say is that you don't enjoy having a wife of earth, who basically matches your wits and intelligence along with a son who seems to have an almost identical personality, not to mention, looks up to you?" challenged the ruler of the galaxy.

Vegeta was stuck for a moment; he didn't mutter a word for a few seconds before he came up with different logic. "My wife is the only human on that 'mud ball of a planet' who makes more sense than a can of beans, and my son, his strength makes up for the fact that he's not full blooded! He is stronger than I was at his age. Much stronger," commented Vegeta softly.

Gohan's arms were now also crossed. He turned away from the saiyan prince with the knowledge he knew would be given sooner or later by the prince. "Uh huh," replied Gohan unbelieving, "You only married Bulma because she had a decent sized brain and you give thought to your son because he is strong. I could do a better job of raising a family than you! I'm younger than you, much younger, along with having to run an entire EMPIRE!"

"You don't think I could take care of my family?" challenged Vegeta as he glared to his boss.

The teen shrugged, "You need to show it more. Sometimes showing weakness to your family- a.k.a. love- will create a stronger bond and make you stronger as a person."

Vegeta turned his eyes to gaze at Gohan's. It was an intense gaze, but it was broken when Vegeta snorted once more giving a light-hearted reply, "Shut up, you know too much for your age."

Gohan gave a laugh as they continued their way to the landing deck. "So I've been told."

¦±¦

Videl gave a small sigh as she looked to the ended video she sent to her friend. She closed her eyes and placed the phone at her heart as she lowered her head. How she missed him; how she missed her own family, her friends, the obnoxious reporters, and her home planet.

She wanted nothing more than to return home.

She looked back to her phone to turn it off pressing a button, but the phone was un-expectantly snatched out of her hands.

She gasped loudly as she spun around to see who her offender was. She would get this person's ass chewed out by King Cold if it was one of those perverted soldiers. But her jaw remained slack as she slowly backed away from the being behind her.

King Cold glanced at the machine, which Videl used only moments before to send Gohan that video. Cold looked over it for a moment pressing a few random buttons before the color screen came back on. The tyrant raised an eyebrow as he noticed the menu for this cell and shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"I'm ashamed, Videl. I thought of better things from you, not this technology that was most defiantly used to backstab me," there was almost hurt in the ice-jin's smooth voice. But he just shrugged it off as he crushed the cell phone in his palms to many little pieces. Videl's eyes widened as her only source of Gohan was destroyed before her eyes.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Cold. He smirked in satisfaction and began to add more salt to the open wound. "I guess I'll have to punish you for that, my little slave. What do you think? Hmmm? Oh, that's right; you cannot voice your opinion anymore. It's a shame, you know? I kind of hoped you would be like the daughter I never had. Oh well, I guess you'll have to settle for bed warmer."

Bed warmer...?

She still looked up to him like a fish out of water, but his words rang in her head once more. 'Bed warmer... bed warmer... bed...'

"Oh, HELL NO!" she exclaimed in fright turning on her heal and dashing down the slick halls. There was one thing she knew and only one thing stuck in her head; she needed to get out of here, and FAST!

¦±¦

Eleven Months Later...

¦±¦

Finally... the last planet was taken back in the silent raid against the enemy. Gohan gave silent thanks up to the heavens that he and the other three saiyans made it out alive, and partially safe.

Since the stash of sensu beans ran out a few months back the saiyan warriors had to heal on their own. Raditz was currently resting from a fractured skull, a few broken ribs, and a few torn ligaments in his arms at a near by planet. The planet, called Igakukai, had all the latest medical advances. They couldn't heal wounds instantly like a sensu could, but it was a whole lot faster than if Raditz had to recover in a hospital at Earth. His bones and ligaments were mending back together without complications.

Nappa also had to call some down time. He received a few slashes in his face on one of the recent battles. And one of the slashes took his vision from his left eye. His arm was also almost dead because almost all the veins, blood vessels, and muscle tissue was sliced off the arm. His arm would have had to be amputated if he'd been on earth, but he was also recovering on Igakukai. His arm was healing just fine, but his vision was another story. Depending if a few scheduled surgeries that were coming soon would be successful, he would be able to see- even if he lost the ability to see clearly. But I guess that's what contacts are for when you really need them.

The reason why they were able to get back to the station so quickly was one fatal error that King Cold made. His technology was set up at random bases and only one Mother Station on a semi near planet (found by pure luck) controlled all the robots and machines keeping the people from revolting. This base was also the most armed with warriors. If it weren't for the small space of the building, all of the saiyans would have made it out unscratched.

But, going back to the 'Mother Station' as Gohan dubbed it, the teen was able to shut down all the control systems with the other technology that existed on thousands... no, millions of planets Cold had in his iron fists. After the programs were shut down, Gohan unleashed a fatal computer virus he created by chance only months before when playing around with random computer files. That alone would devastate Cold's network in communication across galaxies and would give the scientists of his rule a HUGE brain sore in trying to figure out THIS attack.

Gohan was quite proud of himself. He had to thank his mother and Bulma for teaching him well. It felt good to have knowledge at his fingertips.

Now, going back to the damage done on our emperor and the prince of the saiyans. Vegeta and Gohan were the only one's with minor scratches from the recent battle they fought at. Both of them were now making their way into the base. They did, however, choose to wear full body and head armor; it was of the men they defeated that worked for Cold, to disguise from any suspecting guards around. The last thing they wanted was for the dark king to be aware of their presence. If Cold did get tipped that the rightful emperor arrived the tyrant would either bring ruckus among with everyone on the ship, he could destroy the base and leave no one to live but himself (Cold did have that cursed gift of breathing in space), or he would cower and run.

Gohan and Vegeta came here for two things, one, to find the ones they love, and to take them back, and two, to kick some ice-jin ass.

Slowly making their way up the darkened halls, both the saiyan had to cautiously look around. They researched the ways of the ice-jin warrior so they could pass off as one in this attack. Hopefully it would be the final one they would make. They were really becoming eager to just go back home.

A few commanding officers were walking down the halls and they came up to the two lone warriors.

"You two!" pointed one of the warriors clad in the flexible armor. It did look much like the armor Gohan chose for his warriors/soldiers, different style though. "You two must take off your helmets now! There's a new rule which his most high has set up!"

Gohan and Vegeta glanced to each other. There was a slight hesitation before Gohan gave a single nod as they turned back to the two red skinned officers. Unlinking the clasps to the helmets and sliding it off of their heads they looked up to the commanding officers, with grave faces.

"Reporting for duty," stated Vegeta boldly as he and Gohan raised their glove clad palms. A smirk reached both of their lips, "Sir," added the saiyan prince as an after thought.

The soldiers of the dark king gaped at the enemy. It wasn't long till they both realized that they were the first to die on the ship.

¦±¦

Lights began to flicker on and off throughout the ship as well as shaking every once in a while.

Bulma abandoned her work a few moments before for being slung to the other side of the room after the last violent shake. If she landed a few centimeters away from her current position then she would have had to have major surgery. Huge pieces of glass shattered those centimeters away, sure she was scratched by it, but it was nothing like a sword piercing her skin. That's what the glass would have done if she were that few centimeters away from her current position. She was still scared of what was to come.

What was happening?

Did King Cold have another hissy fit?

Was he putting his anger on unsuspecting people?

Were they in the way of a meteor shower?

She shook her head; she lost almost all hope when Chichi was taken away from her current position when the last cook was killed for trying to poison a few warriors of Cold's. And why did Cold pick Chichi to be that cook?

Remember that day the evil king took away Videl's cell?

Cold just so happened to pass thru the halls when he noticed Videl sneaking down to the labs. All needed to be said was he followed her thru the whole video she created. Everyone who conversed with Videl was severely punished also.

All the technology Bulma had to work with was taken away, but the things she was left with she was watched by about ten guards to make sure she didn't get off task from what Cold wanted her to do. Now, all the warriors were gone to see what was wrong leaving her alone in the room. She was thankful she could finally breathe.

We know the fate of Chichi. She was sent to the kitchens. She didn't exactly complain since she enjoyed making food; the only thing she hated was how all the men at the station continued to verbally abuse her and try to violate her when she didn't suspect something. That was when Cold decided to put two guards up to make sure she was protected. He was being selfish in this act; Cold actually enjoyed having Chichi cook. She seemed to make better food than the others. It might have been because she made the food with a special ingredient with out knowing it to make the food taste better. Although she didn't want to admit it, the ingredient that was added was love.

And for the last one whom King Cold captured. Goku. Only four months after the video, Goku was pronounced dead.

That devastated the female scientist and the wife of the saiyan when the news was delivered to them. But the message was taken the wrong way. Goku was indeed now dead, but Kakarot was resurrected to the horror of those who became familiar with the man's cheerfulness and fairness.

Kakarot was ruthless, fearless, and he cared less of others.

He was like the spawn of the evil king.

Now, Kakarot was now one of the highest generals in the military of Cold. All feared him, and that alone brought no hope to the one's who still trusted in Gohan. The only thing Cold couldn't seem to get Kakarot to do was to kill, that was unless it was someone who truly ticked him off. The saiyan would attack, but the person or creature would live unless it was a minion of Cold's that ticked him off in some way.

Why did Kakarot kill those who were in Cold's army and not in his son's? He claimed that the warriors of Cold knew nothing of the emperor. The subjects of Gohan would be more valuable alive than dead. The king then agreed to Kakarot's reasoning.

But now, all hope was basically lost... that was till she heard a shout in the halls.

"GET BACK!" shouted a random warrior of Colds.

Another one gave a shout as he passed by the room Bulma was in, "SHIT!" he exclaimed as his voice started to disappear down the halls, "THE EMPEROR IS HERE! GET Ba-ck!"

Those words gave Bulma strength as she jumped up from her current, uncomfortable position. She dashed to the doors, and ripped it open to see just WHAT that soldier meant!

She was abruptly slammed to the floor by a strong force, soon to be recognized as a very muscular body.

The female kept her eyes closed thru the whole time starting to become short of breath. This wasn't good. The weight of this person was slowly killing her! She opened one of her eyes to peer at her captor.

Was her eye deceiving her!

She opened the other to gaze into the eyes stone cold eyes of her husband. He too looked dumbfounded. "V-Vegeta?" she muttered softly slowly regaining her voice. Just staring into his eyes spoke about her joy to see her savior. Vegeta, on the other hand, noticed all the pain and misery that she faced in this time. He shook his head before enveloping her in his strong arms, as he rolled to the side so she could be on top of him.

The weight was now gone from Bulma's body allowing her to breath freely.

The saiyan prince didn't want her to suffer any more; he knew she didn't deserve this kind of punishment. He did. He was the one who murdered! He was the one who lied! He was-

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you," she whispered softly in his ear as she laid her head on his muscular chest. Silent tears began to slow from her eyes. These tears, they were held back to show her fearlessness in this little taste of hell. This is what the enemy wanted to see; they wanted to be the ones to break her.

No.

She remained strong. And now she was safe in the arms of her husband. He sat up from his place at the floor and helped his wife to also sit as she continued to sob in his chest. Vegeta soothingly rubbed her back as he leaned his chin on her head.

His nose could pick up the odor in her hair. She, like many of the other captives on this ship, couldn't bathe for days on end. That would change when all of Gohan's rule would be transported to a near by planet for treatment. It was already set up for any survivors of Cold's cruelty.

"I-I did not t-thin you would c-come..."

Vegeta held her tighter and he closed his eyes; new emotions were slowly creeping their way into the prince that he never even thought he would experience: pain, hatred, sadness, comfort... love...

"I came, Bulma," replied Vegeta for the first time he reunited with her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I came to get you, and I will always be here for you. I promised it in our vows to each other at our marriage, and I will never abandon you."

Those words were all that needed to be told to Bulma's tortured and broken soul and heart. Those words alone began to mend them back together.

Standing outside the door, Gohan watched quietly before he turned to dash down the remaining path to his destination. He needed to find Cold. He wanted this night mere to end NOW.

¦±¦

Another ship landed on the landing pad of the space station. First to step out on the landing pad to check out the surroundings, was Raditz. His dark eyes scanned the area making sure nothing was abnormal. He smirked when he noticed a few of Cold's warriors sleeping just a short ways away.

Looking back into the station, Raditz signaled for the others in the ship to come out. Zarbon stepped out softly as he too gazed around followed by Nappa. The saiyans' eye, however, couldn't be healed. He was forever blind in the eye.

The only reason why the two saiyans were out of bed rest was because Zarbon came to the rescue. He brought both men sensu beans. He also had a few extra for emergencies.

The three men walked over to the small group of sleeping soldiers and the three silently counted down.

"Five," started Zarbon.

"Four," added Raditz.

"Three," muttered Nappa.

"Two."

"ONE!" shouted all men in unison as they powered up.

¦±¦

Gohan dashed thru the halls, glancing in every room looking for one particular person.

Videl.

Her ki was masked by something so she couldn't exactly pin point the location of his friend. But he could pinpoint the location of his foe. Cold was at the room down the hall, and all he had to do was knock it down. The other doors seemed to be a piece of cake to open with his strength. The quality of the metal seemed to wear off making the protection to this space station thinner and weaker.

He needed a new base build.

He would later ask the scientists and engineers and construction workers to help create a new one. He would wait though; these people, all were weary, needed rest and recovery. They shouldn't have gone thru this... again. Gohan blamed himself for allowing this happen; he never wanted the citizens under him to suffer this way... not ever.

Gohan thought it would be best to stop and try a different approach to opening the door. The majority of the rooms still had a hand scanner at the side. Gohan noticed one at the side of the room he wanted to enter. He smirked as he brought his hand up, to take the glove off, and place the hand over the pad.

A small beep was sounded and the red light turned green just as the door slid open.

That gave Gohan the time to enter the poorly lit room. It was only dim from many candles around the room. Gohan ventured in slowly getting very bad vibes. He looked around noticing the crude sculptures, paintings, and blood...

He shook his head in disgust and his features darkened. King Cold is worse than his late son! This sight was... disgusting!

Gohan turned his head to the side of the room, and he shook his head. His face became white in horror. There was a giant bed. Cold was currently sleeping, and he noticed Videl lying on the floor, her back facing him. She too was asleep, and her hair was spread out like a large fan on the tiled floor. Her hair had grown much since he last saw it in the video. It was a bit longer than shoulder length, than the short boy hair cut it had been before.

Gohan silently rushed up to her, and rolled her over to gaze at him.

And then he noticed.

He noticed her stomach. It was round and ripe.

She was pregnant.

His eyes widened in horror as pain crossed her facial features. Gohan picked her up gently and brought her to the other side of the room, away from Cold. And in the midst of all this, the movements that Gohan made stirred Videl awake.

"P-please don't... please don't take me again...

please..."

Her eyes were currently closed, but they snapped open when she felt the soft human flesh of Gohan's hand compared to the reptilian skin of Cold's. Her eyes looked up to Gohan's saddened ones.

Her breathing labored and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she shoved her face into his chest. Loud sobs were heard and her whole body shook. Gohan had to hold back all the sadness he held for her back also, trying his best to be strong for her. She desperately needed a shoulder to lean on, and she would have it. She needed all the care and attention she could get right now. She would get it.

"G-Gohan... don't let him... don't let him..." she pleaded anxiously. "Keep him away... keep him away... Don't let him take me anymore..."

The dark king on the bed stirred.

Gohan lowered Videl's broken body on the floor, and he took off the belt he wore around his waist. The belt held all sorts of weapons, from guns to knives. There were cherry bombs to grenades. There were also back up weapons in capsules that were attached at the sides of the belt. Gohan placed the belt over her shoulder and under the opposite arm to tie it securely. He handed her one of the nuclear guns and pulled back a lever.

"If anyone tries to assault you, just aim and shoot. It paralyzes with one shot if it hits. Two shots might kill the creature."

Gohan stood up, and helped Videl to her feet. He softly sighed as he noticed the clothing she wore. It left nothing to imagination...

He took of the armor of his clothing revealing a robe like shirt that was tied with a sash. He quickly untied the sash and the shirt leaving him in only an undershirt.

Gohan quickly brought Videl's arms up to her side so he places the thin arms in the large holes of the shirt and wrapped it around her. It was to also hide the weapons she carried to protect herself. He tied the sash around her waist gently and he looked over her quickly. Gohan nodded in approval.

Videl was finally clothed in something that looked more as a dress than a man's shirt. The female looked up to the emperor with worry.

Was he leaving her again...?

"Videl, get out of here! Try and find Vegeta, Bulma, or one of my parents. They should try and help you," stated Gohan with a reassuring gaze.

She looked to him with a frown and shook her head softly.

"Kakarot will do nothing for me."

What?

"Kakarot? Don't you mean my dad, Goku?"

Videl fell to her knees once more, this time clutching her ripe stomach. Tears were shed again. "Kakarot is Cold's highest General."

Gohan's heart froze as he gazed at Videl.

"...What?"

"Who's in here?" boomed a deep voice from the side of the room.

Gohan quickly turned his head into the direction of the noise before he turned to Videl and helped her up once more. He walked to the door and opened it when he placed his hand over the pad.

This was the first time Videl was able to see the outside of the room in almost a year. She fearfully looked to Gohan.

"I need to finish some business, Videl. I'll come to get you after I make sure Cold's gone, but I need you to find Vegeta for the time being. He will take you to safety."

She gazed to the open halls that her eyes were slowly becoming use to again, and then looked back in to where Cold was waking up, to Gohan once more.

He gave her a reassuring smile and he hugged her with one arm, his other hand was still on the pad keeping the door open. "I promise to come out for you as soon as I'm finished." He kissed her on the lips. Her lips, he could tell have been violated many times. But she welcomed the soft kiss he planted on her lips.

He came back and looked to her hopeful eyes. He smiled down to her and caressed her cheek.

She smiled back softly. "Keep yourself alive."

He nodded and she turned around to leave the room, gun in hand. "I have every intention to," he answered her full of confidence.

She looked back to him one last time, a full smile on her lips even though there was strong pain clearly seen in her dim blue eyes.

He turned around, and took his palm off of the pad and noticed Cold standing on the other side of the room glaring deeply to the young emperor. "I didn't know a rat came onto my ship."

"Your ship?" questioned Gohan harshly as his eyes turned to stone. "You clearly know that I'm back to claim what I have earned! You just took over it like a coward!"

"A coward?" questioned King Cold mocking, "It's anything BUT a cowards way. Live with it Gohan. There are some enemies you have that are just too smart for their own good."

Gohan began to laugh at the irony of these words. Too smart, yeah right, too smart his ass! "Well, I guess you don't realize that I have learned from the 'glitches' in my security system. I have come back full force, and I have taken back all which belonged to me." Gohan crossed his arms as he began to power up. A blue aurora began to shine around his body. "And this station, Cold, is my last stop."

With that stated, Gohan shouted.

His power increased.

His muscles budged.

His eyes turned turquoise and his hair turned gold, and his hair seemed to become longer by the moment.

Gohan was jumping levels.

He was going straight to Super Saiyan Three.

¦±¦

Videl softly ran down the halls of the ship. It had been so long since she roamed the halls. Was it really almost a year ago that she made the fatal mistake? Now she was carrying the child of a villain. He didn't even think humans could breed with his race. I guess he was mistaken when her stomach began to swell.

Videl felt much comfort for wearing something more than the clothing she had on under the very long and over sized shirt. She was very surprised that it covered her stomach. No signs of the pregnancy was noticed, that was unless someone grabbed her from behind...

And that was exactly what happened.

The gun, which was firmly gripped in her palms, dropped to the ground. Her breathing became more labored and she could feel her heart beating faster. All she could do was remain frozen, as she had done for the past eight months.

The three months before that, she fought back... until Cold caught her...

"Videl."

It was that voice...

She looked back.

It was Kakarot. His eyes were no longer filled with hatred as it did before, but compassion. "Are you okay, Videl?" he whispered to her softly as he brought her to the shadows. She looked up to him and lowered her head. Kakarot placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and Zarbon are looking for survivors of Gohan's empire. Do you want to go on one of the ships... or get something to eat? I can escort you to the mess hall."

She glanced to the saiyan oddly. Was he tricking her... or was he really just playing the bad ass general that would kill all in his way? "Why go to the mess hall? Wouldn't your first thoughts be to send me to a ship... or send me back to Cold...?"

Goku's face was taken back as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry I didn't inform you before of what I planned." He picked her up carefully carrying her as a small child cradled in his arms. He began to walk to the cafeteria. "I only killed those who were in Cold's army, and helped to preserve all those who were in Gohan's kingdom. I later gave them aid to their wounds. Almost all on Gohan's side was informed but a select few who were not aloud to come near me... you and Bulma included." Goku then began to stride down the halls. "Now... I think you need to eat something before we actually get to the ship. You are, after all carrying a growing child."

¦±¦

Raditz looked back to the halls of the space station heading to King Cold's chambers. He could feel an intense battle being fought in that room... a passion filled war between two rulers. It almost scared the saiyan too...

Another violent shake was felt, and he noticed his nephew's body shoot down the halls being thrown back from some force. Then the emperor landed on the ground only inches away from where Raditz was standing. Without second thought, Gohan shot back up and dashed back to the room, now in Super Saiyan Two.

Raditz watched slowly before he shook his head.

He too needed a long vacation, a very LONG vacation. Maybe the beach a trip to the beach could be called for.

"RADITZ!" shouted a voice from a different angle of the room. And just turning his vision to the side, he noticed Bulma running over to him in a paranoid like manner. "I can't find Goku or Videl! We might have to leave with out them!"

Leave...

Raditz eyes darkened. "No. We need to wait for them. And we need to wait for Gohan also." He looked back to the shaking walls of the space station. This structure would collapse in about 30 minutes... at the longest... 5 minutes in worst-case scenario. We need to wait." Raditz smirked. "I know my own nephew. He'll make it."

"I hope, in this case, that you're right," muttered Bulma as she folded her fingers up to her chest.

¦±¦

Gohan panted heavily as he slipped out of Super Saiyan Two. He was now a stage lower.

The smirk on Cold's face reached ear to ear. "Oh, how I've loved to see this day coming. The one who defeated my own son cannot defeat me. I guess you didn't give him the chance to transform into a stronger stage, for I am already in stage five."

Gohan stubbornly stood up and leaped at Cold once more, but this time the enemy swatted him away like a fly.

"I had expected better from you Gohan. You seemed to promise much more than, than this." Cold walked over to one of the walls in the room, and pulled down a jagged blade at least five feet long. Very sharp it was as he picked at it with his finger. Cold smirked evilly as he noticed a small speck of purple blood fall from his finger and drop to the floor.

The ice-jin licked the wound and the smile remained. "Perfect," he muttered softly before he gripped the handle of the blade tightly. "Now it's your turn to bleed!" And his evil cackle rang throughout the room.

Gohan, on the other hand, was feeling very dizzy. How did this happen? Why was he so tired? Why did he feel like quitting? What was going on? What was wrong with him? He looked up, and noticed the shining of the blade in dim light. He gave a weak smile as he stared at the blade.

So, this was his fate?

It looked sharp, and painful.

Gohan tried to get up, but his limbs were numb. Nothing seemed to be working. They were completely numb.

'Then I guess I die...' thought the emperor as he lowered his head. He was tired, very tired... Maybe just a short rest would help... maybe it is just a bad dream he was facing right now... maybe...

He heard footsteps not far away.

He looked up noticing someone jump before him, shielding as the blade came down.

Wait...

Who was that?

Gohan forced to focus on the person before him. The back of the outfit was now stained with blood in the back. The jagged blade ripped through their chest to their stomach; the blade also was shoved far enough to body to come out their back.

So much blood...

And the person before him remained standing. Then, something started to fall out of her stomach and onto the rug-covered floor. Was that... a baby?

Oh no.

Gohan's vision abruptly came back, and his energy seemed to come back as a new energy seemed to seep into his skin. The person slumped to the floor, and fell to the side. So much blood oozed from the wound... Not even a sensu could heal all this damage.

He noticed the shocked looking face of Cold as he dropped the blade to the floor. Gohan also dashed over to the person, and looked to their face. His skin color almost became as white as Cold's.

Videl...

He lightly touched her face, her blood smeared face. Her lips were curved into a smile, and her insides began to slowly spill out, no thanks to her sacrifice. He looked to the sac that fell out of her body.

The baby.

It was half in the severed placenta, and half exposed to the air.

Gohan looked back to the woman he loved. His heart shattered at the sight of her shell, of her corpse. He touched her forehead once more before he stood up once more to glare at Cold darkly. With his newfound energy he transformed once more attacking this time out of pure rage...

¦±¦

For sure, the station was about to collapse. Fires broke out all over the station leaving all behind that had died to turn to ash along with everything else. There was still no sign of Gohan or Videl.

Bulma came back out with husband at her side and they came to talk with Raditz, who continued to stand there, waiting.

"Raditz, we really should leave. It's been about fifteen minutes, and everything is beginning to collapse! All we could do right now is leave an escape pod of Gohan and Videl, and hope they make it out alive! Come on! We need to get everyone else to safety!" stated Bulma looking up to the stubborn saiyan.

Raditz looked down to Bulma, and shook his head, "I refuse to abandon any family I have ever again. I depend too much on them... and now they depend too much on me." Raditz gritted his teeth as he looked to the growing fires, "I will not abandoned them, again... Anyways, I can feel Gohan's energy. He's on his way."

Sure enough, a silhouette of a person came from the flames. His aurora alone was warding off the flames that threatened to melt his flesh and singe what little clothes remained on his body.

Gohan's stride was regal as he carried a small bundle in his arms.

The three waited for Gohan to make it over to them, and they watched as he slowly made it into the ship. To the two saiyans' surprise, it looked like he was carrying... a baby?

Bulma and the two other men walked in to see what Gohan had to say. And where was Videl? He walked into the main room where many of his loyal followers stood to honor him. Gohan, however, lowered his head as he went to Zarbon. "Start up the engines, Zarbon. We can now leave."

The green skinned alien looked down at what Gohan had in his arms.

It looked like an ice-jin infant!

Zarbon looked up to his emperor, and eyed him suspiciously.

"We can leave now, Zarbon. I'll explain all that happened... or what I can explain when we are on our way in space."

That stated, Zarbon gave a slow nod, as he made sure all doors and openings to the ship were closed before he turned the engines on.

Gohan walked over to the chairs and sat in a seat beside a random soldier in his army. Gohan's eyes were now distant, but he held the sleeping infant in his arms as if it were the most cherished thing in the world.

The people around couldn't help but look at the young child. Why would their emperor be saving this young babe of an ice-jin! Didn't he just kill the mother-of-all lizards?

Zarbon finally stabled the ship in the blackness of space, and turned it to autopilot. He then stood up and walked back to his ruler. Kneeling before the emperor, the green skinned alien looked into the dim eyes of the teen saiyan.

"Gohan, will you explain what happened? Is King Cold gone?" he questioned.

The eyes of the emperor closed as he nodded.

Many cheers were sounded through the ship as well as hugs and kisses given... er... kisses to the married or dating couples...

"But-"

Every stopped their moment of celebration to hear what the hybrid saiyan needed to add.

"I couldn't take her body with me..."

Whose body...?

"What do you mean? Do you mean Videl? Why didn't she come with you?" asked Bulma as she walked over to Gohan.

Gohan swallowed hard as a tear fell from his eye.

That was something the citizens NEVER saw.

"I couldn't bring her body out with me... the flames snatched her away from me..." muttered the broken ruler as he clutched the baby. "This is all I have left of her... All I have left..."

"What are you blabbering about!" exclaimed Vegeta as he glared to Gohan. This hybrid saiyan wasn't making ANY sense!

A hand was placed on the saiyan princes' shoulder. Vegeta snapped his head around to face the father of Gohan. "Videl was raped, and became pregnant," he muttered, "The last I saw her was when I took her to the mess hall to get something to eat. She vanished from my view when she had the chance."

"And she protected me..."

All looked to Gohan as he stared at the young child which now opened its eyes. It opened its crystal blue eyes. The emperor smiled as he gazed down to the baby. "She wanted me to stay safe... even though I thought Cold was going to kill me with his blade." The baby continued to look up to Gohan. It did look like a mini ice-jin. "And this little one just barely made it after Videl took the blade for me. It was to cut me in half... but it ran thru her like butter... from her heart to her womb, just barely missing this young one..."

Gohan continued to keep his smile on the face to try and keep the baby from crying. He didn't need another tearful eye; this was a new life! It didn't deserve to be looked down upon. "Like me..." muttered Gohan as he began to hug the child once more in his secure arms. This child was just like him... if he were to have lived in saiyan society, he would have been condemned to death, he and his family...

No, this child wouldn't learn of the sins of his true father...

Gohan looked to the side and faced the saiyan prince, "Vegeta, could I borrow your phone?"

The prince nodded as he took it out of a hidden pocket of his armor, the same pocket which he hid the 'precious' jewels a few years back.

Gohan took the phone and began to type in a message.

¦±¦

Goten squealed as he read over his message his brother sent not long before.

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS! MR. PICCOLO! MR. PICCOLO! Gohan sent me a MESSAGE!" he looked around the lookout.

"Trunks?" The Goku clone, now looking to be about the age of a pre-teen, thanks to the Room of Time and Spirit, looked for his friend. "Piccolo?"

"Up here!" exclaimed the hybrid saiyan prince above the lookout.

Goten looked to his friend and smiled, "Do you know where Mr. Piccolo is?"

Trunks lowered to the lookout to stand beside his life long friend; he nodded his head, "The green bean said something about getting more food."

"Oh..." Goten then smiled as he put his flip phone away. "Gohan sent a message stating that Videl died... and that he was bringing a surprise home."

Trunks eyes widened, "Videl WHAT!"

"Died..." muttered the young pre-teen.

"But... but... Videl is too cool to die!" exclaimed Trunks as he raised his arms up, "She can actually FIGHT!"

Goten nodded in agreement, a smug look growing on his face. "I think I know a way to bring her back too..." the black haired hybrid looked around really quick making sure the coast was clear. "Do you want to get the Dragonballs from my house?"

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

WAIT! Before you decide to KILL me... please send a comment or two about what you think of this so far... Please? (Gives puppy eyes)

-Takuma


	11. Discovered

I want to thank my friend Courtney for editing this chapter, as well as the last chapter, for me! Thanks a bunch!

Chapter 11

"I don't know, sire. He's locked himself in his room," muttered a green skinned alien, looking very much like a Namek, "but he only seems to come out when the infant begins to scream its lungs out."

A smirk displayed on the emperor's highest advisor's lips. "Is that so?" rasped out the deep male voice.

The advisor nodded slowly, "Yes, however, we (as in the board and I) are very pleased that you have taken the time to come out. Please try and knock some sense into him; there are some serious issues that we need to talk to him about."

The advisor nodded briefly before he turned on his heels. His gold tipped boots tapped lightly across the new tile floor.

This space 'base' was brand new. It was top notch. It had every type of security system on it and around guarding it from any unwanted villains or debris from destroyed planets...

The emperor's living quarters weren't too far from the meeting room that the man just left. It was two doors down. Yes, the ruler of this part of the universe was quite displeased that they created his room about five times larger than the original room he received in the last ship. He would have rather taken one of the soldier's rooms instead of this one, which was built for him.

Standing before the door, the advisor brought a gloved palm up to the door, and lightly knocked on the wood.

Would you ask?

It was by the request of the emperor so anyone who was trapped in his room would be able to escape or get him at any time when needed. Anyways, wood was always replaceable... more replaceable than the almost-impossible-to-make saiyan proof doors that were first created for the old base.

"Come in!" called a voice from inside the room.

The advisor's face dropped to a frown when he placed his hand on the doorknob below and turned it. The door was unlocked, giving him easy access to the room.

Gohan was sitting on the floor cross-legged as a seven-month old ice-jin child played with blocks on the carpeted ground. The teen glanced up, and smiled as he waved to his friend.

"Hey Vegeta! What brings you here?" questioned Gohan cheerfully as he noticed the infant try to climb on the block tower it created only to tip it over.

The saiyan prince walked in and closed the door behind him. Taking off the cape that was fastened to his royal armor, Vegeta set it down over a chair. "I came to see if you still lived. No one had heard from you on earth. Your mother and father are getting worried. Same with your brother, who recently had a birthday." The saiyan prince raised an eyebrow to the emperor in an accusing way.

Gohan looked up to Vegeta with a frown as he looked down to the infant. "I didn't realize his birthday passed already. I was planning to come visit-"

"And many others on the planets you are under are becoming worried that you don't exist any longer. You haven't updated them in MONTHS."

The hybrid saiyan's shoulders sunk lower as the infant began to crawl over to where his adoptive father sat. "Well... I've been kind of busy-"

"Taking care of the son of an enemy."

Gohan's eyes darkened as he glared to the saiyan prince. "This child, whom you speak of, is the son of Videl."

"And also the product of a ra-"

"I don't want to hear it," snapped the emperor angrily. His eyes started to flash turquoise in a warning manner as he looked back to the young child; the infant was curiously looking up to the one who he was beginning to think was his papa. Gohan's eyes immediately softened as he looked to the child, and shook his head picking up the young child carefully.

"I'm sorry you had to see daddy this way, Hizashi," stated Gohan apologetically. There was a sympathetic smile sent to the young one. The baby, in return, smiled back and gurgled.

Gohan began to laugh and he slowly threw the child lightly in the air. A loud laugh was heard from the delighted child.

Vegeta shook his head as the watched the display of a bond between the two. Gohan looked like a new father taking care of his new son. It was a shame though, that this child wasn't exactly what the citizens of the universe wanted to see at this time.

The very father of this child took over the land that was to be Gohan's...

"I didn't only come here to accuse you of not taking your duty as emperor, but to inform you of the upcoming Martial Arts Tournament on Earth. This year, the tournament is dedicated to Videl."

Gohan paused as he looked down to the infant. The emperor's lips were in a thin line as he watched the young child. There were only two things that set Hizashi from his father. It was the child's blue eyes it inherited from his mother. The second was the sweet yet fiery spirit, also another trait noticed from the mother.

Why did she have to die?

"You are going to be entering the competition," stated Vegeta as he crossed his muscled arms and looked down to his emperor.

Gohan looked up to Vegeta, looking smugly at the prince. "I thought you weren't suppose to order your ruler around."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "This whole 'ruler' thing between you and I is almost a complete oxymoron. I should be ruling over you because you are of saiyan blood, yet, you are the ruler over this entire galaxy."

Gohan laughed as he set the child down to play with the blocks once more. "I guess you're right. It is a brain sore when you think about it. But..." Gohan's eyes became just a bit colder, "I am not leaving this base... even if it's in remembrance of her..."

Vegeta looked to his emperor with humor in his eyes. "I seriously don't think you have a word in this," replied the prince of the saiyans as the door opened revealing Goku, Raditz, Nappa, Zarbon, and young Trunks. All looked to the hybrid saiyan with a smirk plastered on their faces.

Gohan's eyes widened as he tried to grab the infant that was crawling away from him. It headed right to Trunks. The lavender locked teen looked the baby in the eyes, picked him up, and he smiled. "I have the baby!" exclaimed the young prince-in-training. The older men, however, took that time to jump on the emperor. One of them pulled out a thick steel rope, another pulled out duct tape.

And only in a matter of moments, their invincible ruler was hogtied on the floor of his room; the steel rope was tied painfully tight around the teen's legs and wrists along with duct tape covering the balled fists of the emperor and the feet being bound together also around the steel rope with duct tape. Let's not forget the finishing touch. There was a fat piece of the silver-looking tape covering the mouth of the young saiyan.

Before everyone else was gone, Trunks held up his camera phone and took a quick picture, sending it to all his friends and family at home. He also quickly saved it on the phone before he put it away.

"I guess we should get going!" exclaimed the father of the emperor as he grabbed the bound legs of his son. Raditz looked down at the horrified eyes of his nephew and smirked widely, carrying the upper body weight of his nephew, as they all passed down the halls. The saiyans and main advisor briefly walked in the room, carrying the emperor, with smirks plastered on their faces.

The aliens at the meeting looked to their feared warrior in surprise, some tried to hold back laughter.

Zarbon stepped forward as he looked to all the warriors. "Since the emperor needs some time to be home... I think for obvious reasons..." Gohan's eyes were now pleading as he tried to get out of his bindings. The aliens in the room began to laugh softly at their emperor's poor attempts to escape. They knew he could easily get out if he truly wanted to. "I'll be taking his place until after the Martial Arts Tournament on is home planet."

Zarbon paused as he pulled a roll of duct tape from his pocket, turning about ninety degrees before tossing it to Nappa. "I think you guys will be needing it more than I."

Goku nodded as he and Raditz began to back out of the room. "You better have this empire in one piece once we come back!" shouted the father of Gohan.

That comment alone made Gohan whine.

¦±¦

It was dusk.

A beautiful sunset was out.

This land, it made one think of her; the one he lost...

Gohan was walking in the downtown region of West City. It was soon to be renamed 'Satan City' after Videl's father.

This made Gohan's heart ache even more. She seemed to be everywhere on this planet; he could see her walking down the streets on her way to a crime that just broke out; he walked by his old high school earlier...

It was repaired...

But it still held the memories.

He swallowed down a lump that formed in his throat. The first planet that Gohan arrived on after Cold was defeated was Planet Namek.

All who were killed because of the evil king were wished back... but Videl.

She COULDN'T be wished back, claimed the dragon. That alone made Gohan go through the roof, and almost lose his sanity.

What later came to him after they made other wishes from the dragon was to ask it WHY they couldn't wish her back. Never mind that now... there was nothing he could do...

A few gunshots were heard in the distance and some people screamed.

Gohan's ears perked up as he glanced to his side. Many people were scattering away from the direction he was heading. He was currently on his way to the bank to withdraw some cash; he wanted to purchase his 'son' a few new things to play with along with a blanket and a soft toy of some sort. The child wasn't destructive with his stuff. No, he was the complete opposite.

Dashing across the street, Gohan noticed all the police cars that littered the streets. Many already had holes covering the doors from the bullets. This action alone gave the emperor of the universe a small idea of just how aggressive these earth criminals were.

A police officer turned his head to Gohan, and the older man frowned. "Sir, I'm going to ask you to back up! It's too dangerous of a situation for a pedestrian to be here!"

Gohan blinked for a moment at this officer's protest. Dangerous? That was a laugh to the new adult saiyan. He too had a birthday not long before, finally reaching twenty. It was a shame though that this officer didn't recognize him as the feared emperor. Gohan looked down to his clothing; he had drawstring cotton pants on along with a black tank top. He didn't LOOK the part of the emperor... maybe he should have kept a set of his 'royal' uniform on this planet...

Oh well.

Gohan shook his head side to side as he looked up to the criminal. The masked man was currently changing out his gun as another began to fire off his M16.

"Don't worry about me, sir. I should be able to unarm them in no time," replied Gohan confidently as he began to walk to the crime scene.

The officer grabbed the emperor's arm with a deep frown clearly seen on his face, "Who do you think you are, the emperor?"

Gohan's lips turned to a smirk as he nodded his head. "That's exactly who I am-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Gohan turned his head in an almost painfully slow manner as the gun was shot; bullets zoomed towards Gohan's head.

He felt his body shoved to the ground.

He snapped his head up.

The body of a person stood in his place.

He had to shield his eyes as the sunrays made part of the boy's body shine from the sides.

Quickly jumping up from his current position on the ground, Gohan almost jumped at the person as he noticed the bullets heading towards the young boy. This case, alone, brought painful memories back... this was most definitely like salt being poured on a fresh wound. He expected to see this short human fall once more in a manner as Videl did on the ship... but his feet remained in place.

The surprised looks from the person, who shot the gun, was clearly noticed when the boy dropped the ten metal pellets to the ground.

He snatched them out of the air! He must have had great speed!

Gohan noticed this short boy use one of his petite hands to pull a black hat on his head over his short black locks of hair. The boy turned his head to the side. Dark glasses were noticed covering his eyes as he smirked.

Gohan turned back to the villains and he powered up, "Thanks, Kid. I owe you."

The boy turned back to the crime scene just as a few of the criminals began to cuss up a storm from frustration.

Both saiyan and human leaped into the fight.

¦±¦

"Thank you so much, Sire!" exclaimed a few police officers that shook the hand of Gohan. "We are so glad to see that you have made a visit to our planet! We are all honored!"

"Yes! And thank you for keeping it safe thus far!" exclaimed another officer as he patted Gohan's shoulder.

The hybrid saiyan adult gave a light chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm doing the best I can-"

"And we are very glad for your efforts!" exclaimed an officer with the emperor's response.

Gohan noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the boy from before dashing down the road. It seemed that this human wanted to be away from the publicity... and attention. Excusing himself, the hybrid saiyan began to run after the human.

Gohan used his senses to feel for the person he was looking for... it was a sneaky person... Gohan could feel that; it was now a known fact to the saiyan.

Down this street...

The emperor made a sharp turn on his heel as he continued to dash after the kid. Why was it that this kid was in such a rush? Was he afraid of what others might think if his identity became public knowledge? That was what Gohan felt when he first went to Orange Star High School. He didn't want for others to judge him because of the high position he earned... or because of his power. The side that the students saw, at first, was his gentler and more playful side. Many of the students thought he was very naïve; bookworm or 'brains' could also be in that category of names he was known as... but now... he would forever be named Emperor.

In the alley...

Gohan noticed the person he was searching for. The kid was currently panting heavily as they leaned carefully on the brick wall. Sweat rolled off of the person's face as the oils of the skin mixed with the perspiration; it seemed to create a shine on the person's partially exposed face.

"Why did you run off like that?" The emperor's voice was soft, almost calming in its unique way. But to this person, it made shivers crawl around their body. Their head snapped up; the sunglass covered eyes and hat covered head was most definitely noticed when the young one came into a small stream of light.

"Why did you follow me?"

Gohan's eyebrow rose. Was... that a woman's voice?

"Do I need to ask you again? Are you deaf or slow so I have to repeat myself!" snapped the person once more.

Yep. It was a woman. A very angry woman at that...

"Um," Gohan remained in the place he was at. He didn't want to ward off this girl; he knew she suspected him. If only she knew that he was emperor over this planet, and universe...

"I wanted to thank you for stopping those bullets for me," he stated sincerely as he shoved his hands in the cotton pants he wore. He began to kick some small rocks that were randomly sitting on the ground. "I didn't realize they were heading towards me..."

The frown displayed on the girl's lips turned to a small smile as she leaned her body against the wall that stood beside her.

"It's all in the job, sir," she replied with a bit of cheerfulness in her voice. "Just make sure to keep yourself from those dangerous situations. We don't need any more victims in this world."

Gohan lowered his head and sighed.

He made the same mistake. Not once... but twice. If it weren't for this female... he would have been dead from some Earth weapon... the same situation happened back at the ship a few months before... but he lost the one he truly loved so he could remain safe...

"Well, I thank you greatly for protecting me. I and my whole kingdom."

Gohan winced as he heard those words escape his lips. He was indeed the emperor over this universe... he hated his job for it. If people he loved or people who were under his protection died... he would be absolutely crushed.

I guess that's how cruel life was.

"You... and your kingdom?" questioned the girl as her lips remained in a firm line. "I thought the emperor was still at his ship, wallowing in self pity."

Gohan's eyes lifted to gaze at the female. A glare was clearly noticed. "You... you know nothing of the situation."

The girl shook her head, as she stood completely no longer having the support from the wall. She was finally getting her strength back. "No? I've heard that you haven't exactly done anything PRODUCTIVE for this universe. It sounds like you have just become a love-sick fool who can't accept life and death."

The female walked up to the emperor, looking up to his cold stone eyes. They were emotionless.

"Just remember, there is always someone who keeps their eye on your back. I will be that person when you're in town by yourself. You need to learn to move on; sometimes the ones you love, even though have passed on, will watch over you." The girl raised her head up to the saiyan. She was very much a head shorter. "They will be with you, here." She placed her hand in the middle of Gohan's chest over the beating muscle. His heart.

She took her hand away and began to walk out of the alley.

Gohan watched, his eyes following her every movement.

"Wait."

He heard his voice speak once more.

She turned her head around raising her eyebrow. It was noticed when raised behind the glasses.

"Please," started Gohan as he remained in his position, "tell me who you are."

She lightly smiled to him and shook her head. "I can't give you my true identity; I don't want reporters to end up on my front porch."

Gohan took a step to her, "I won't tell them."

She shook her head as she looked back to the entrance of the alley. "I can't tell you... because allies have ears... and eyes too. But I can tell you that I am known as the Great SaiyaGirl while in full uniform."

SaiyaGirl...?

Gohan nodded his head, "Do you know when I could have the pleasure of meeting you again?"

A blush was staining her cheeks. "I don't know... Well..." She looked up to meet his eyes, "I was planning to participate in the World Martial Arts tournament. They're having a tribute to Mr. Satan's daughter."

The emperor's eyes turned to disappointment. "Yeah... I kind of know that..." A sigh escaped his lips, "I'm not going to fight in this tournament. I was planning to sit in the stands with the other people and watch."

The girl released a heavy sigh. "Thank you!" she wiped away some invisible sweat from her brow. "I was thinking that no one of this planet would have a chance! You are, after all, the strongest being on this planet."

Gohan chuckled lightly. "I guess so..." He took his hands from out of his pockets to cross his arms. " Should get going," muttered the emperor as he gave a small sigh. "I need to get a few things for Hizashi."

"Is that a relative... a friend?" she questioned softly.

He shook his head, "Hizashi is my son."

"Oh..." the girl had quickly turned her head away from the man before her. "I should leave. Good luck..."

With that, she dashed once more out of the alley and down the street.

¦±¦

Goten looked to his older brother. This confused the young saiyan. Why was his brother smiling like there was no tomorrow?

The young teen snapped his fingers before the young adult to snap him out of this trance-like state. Nothing. His brother was just grinning even wider.

Goten scrunched his nose up and frowned lightly. Why was his brother not responding? He wanted to tell Gohan something important!

That was about the time that the father of both boys walked in. Raditz was on his tail; the two older full-blooded saiyans were badly bruised and beaten up. They obviously came in from an intense sparring cession. Goten looked to his father and uncle, a pleading expression was noticed.

Goku began to pull off his battered shirt and weights. "Is there something wrong, Goten?"

The youngest son of the saiyan nodded slowly. "Gohan won't talk to me," and while stating that, the youngest pointed to his older brother.

Both saiyans turned their heads in the direction, which the youngest pointed. And sure enough, the emperor's smile made their eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Whoa," muttered Raditz as he walked towards his nephew. "We really need to call the press! This is a first. My nephew, Gohan, is actually smiling!"

And it seemed that this quote brought the emperor out of his trance. Gohan, with folded hands resting on the table looked to his uncle and father. "What was that you were saying?"

Goku smiled as he patted his son on the back, "I didn't know another woman caught your attention!" The look on Gohan's face became priceless as his lips became a thin line; his cheeks became a bright pink from embarrassment. His eyes became just a bit wider also. Goku laughed joyfully as he patted his son's back, "I guess you do get a chance to have your own children!"

"Come on dad... you know Videl was the only one for me," muttered the emperor as he closed his eyes. They were starting to burn; he could no longer cry for her.

The father of Gohan smiled brightly as he slapped his son's back, "You know that can't be true!" Gohan almost lost his breath when his father 'lightly' slapped his backside. "I can see it in your eyes Gohan. And you need to move on; it's good for you. Look how young your are!" exclaimed the full blooded saiyan, "You're at the age of marrying, then starting a family. Your mother and I were around the age of eighteen when we married."

"But you didn't know what marriage was," muttered Gohan as he smirked to his father. "You basically promised your life away when you were twelve... or from what mom tells me. She said you thought marriage was some kind of food."

Goku laughed loudly. "Yeah! That's when I was always thinking through my stomach."

"And you don't do that now?" questioned Raditz with a snort.

The younger brother of Raditz frowned as scratched the back of his head, "I'm not as bad! I've started to control my hunger! You know that!"

Gohan rolled his eyes as he continued to lean back in his chair. This was how it always was between his father and uncle. Because they never grew up together, they used these years to become close with their bickering, as they would have if they were younger. It was quite amusing at times.

But now... his mind wasn't focused on the meaningless squabble on what fruit tasted better that his uncle and father had just gotten into. His mind was filled with only one person, that mysterious crime fighter.

Who was she?

How did she become so... experienced in martial arts, even to the level of the Z warriors?

Was she even human? There was a possibility that she could have been alien... she could have just so happened to be one of the few races that looked much like humans.

It was a mystery.

"I think I want to enter the tournament."

That comment alone brought both full-blooded saiyans to a halt. Dumbfounded, they looked to their relative.

"Are you serious?" questioned Raditz as he frowned slightly. "Just earlier this day you were whining about having to even set foot on the premises of this 'fighting arena'."

Gohan shrugged, "So? Can't a person change their mind? Can't I also enter to keep up my skills? Or maybe participate for a good warm up or workout?"

"You are one strange kid," muttered the uncle of the emperor.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Watch your tongue Raditz; you might have to watch behind your back. We could be the one's paired up for this completion."

"Oh yeah?" questioned the saiyan, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, emperor, but you will be going DOWN at this competition. You haven't been training these past few months as I and my brother."

Gohan chuckled lightly, "You might have trained to try and surpass me, but there is one detail that you seem to miss. I'm just that much more powerful than you! I can easily go into Super Saiyan Three! I was on the verge of level four when I fought Cold. Thank Dende he's dead," muttered Gohan to the side with a sigh in his voice.

"Then I guess we'll have to test you to make sure you keep to your words, NEPHEW. How about a quick spar?"

Gohan smirked as he stood from his chair, "You're on old man."


	12. Loved

FYI: DON'T LOSE HOPE ON ME! THERE IS A VIDEL/GOHAN MOMENT IN THIS CHAPTER!

To be honest, I know that the last two chapters were depressing... but the end of this chapter (hopefully) will make up for all the sadness. To be honest, I am a sap for happy endings. I will want a happy ending for Gohan and Videl! Now... at this moment I am listening to a recording of my band playing 'Phantom of the Opera'... and I just got to the part where I screamed... It usually doesn't scare me... but it just made me jump (part of the reason why is because I have the volume up very high). Just some very random info...

I thank you all for your responses to the fic so far... and I'm glad, yet saddened to know that the next chapter will conclude the second part to this trilogy. The part will be called 'Welcome Home, Child'. It will make more sense when you find out the dilemma (it will be introduced in the next chapter).

Thank you, Chris! For here is my new chapter!

¦±¦

Chapter 12: Loved

¦±¦

"I need the next person in line," stated the monk who sat at the front tables before you entered the Martial Arts Arena.

A group of friends and allies stepped up. Gohan, currently in the front of the group spoke first, "The eleven of us want to enter the competition." Eleven you ask? Yes, let me list the one's who came along with Gohan. It was the emperor with his more than excited brother and patient father. Gohan uncle, Raditz also stood in the line patiently as he held a duffle bag of his training suit; it was more like battle armor. The one's following were the saiyan prince, Vegeta, with his son Trunks, and his always loyal 'side kick' Nappa. Yes, all the saiyans made it to the competition. But we mustn't forget the warriors of earth. The two androids, Seventeen and Eighteen were in line. The blonde android stood beside her husband, Krillin, who wanted to see how long he would actually last against all these saiyans (mainly this competition was for training purposes). Last but not least, we cannot forget the demon king, Piccolo. Who doesn't love the walking green bean?

The monk looked to every member in the team and blinked for a moment before he counted every single person. There was something about each and every one of these warriors... They all looked familiar...

"Yes, of course. All I need is your name, or the name you wish to be known as in this competition. We also need to be aware of any medical conditions that might be a hazard to you for this competition." The monk began to pull out some papers, "We don't want our warriors to be leaving dismembered."

"You mean to say that we can't KILL!" exclaimed Vegeta as he crossed his arms. A scowl was noticed on his face.

Now, if you were in this group of warriors (who basically knew you inside and out) you would have known that he was kidding. Yes, the saiyan prince will kill, but if it was absolutely necessary. The monk didn't catch the joking tone of the prince's voice.

"No sir, there can't be any..." the monk gulped when he noticed the glare on Vegeta's face turn darker, "...killing... If there is killing taking place, then the person will automatically be disqualified. That is... if the person being killed was purely accident."

"Well, that's sure encouraging to know," muttered Krillin sarcastically as he crossed his arms. The short Z-warrior, being the only human among this group, began to feel like a weak baby among all these strong space warriors.

The group laughed at his comment.

"Oh come on Krillin! Where's your warrior's spirit? You know this competition will be fun!" replied back Goku with his happy-go-lucky smile plastered on his face. He 'gently' patted his childhood friend on the back. "This will be like old times!"

"Old times?" questioned Krillin as he rose up a finger, "If this was like old times, then we would be the strongest fighters in the competition... along with Yamcha, that Bacteria person... who I couldn't smell (thank goodness), that dragon thing that spit things out, or Namu (the person from the desert), that... lady...who stripped..." Krillin coughed slightly, "and that 'Jackie Chun person." Krillin brought his finger down as he looked up to the saiyan, "Say... did we ever figure out whom that old clown was?"

Goku shrugged, "I don't exactly remember that battle... The before and after pictures, of the competition in the family photo album, have brought back only snippets of my memory. Everything else is just gone."

"Oh..." muttered Krillin. There were a few things that had started to slip the minds of the earth warriors since Goku had returned to earth. They were forgetting the fact that Goku had lost his memory. Those ten years of torture years back were still affecting the saiyan warrior. Goku and his earth friends were grateful now that they could all live in peace.

"Could I have every one of your names?" questioned the monk as he pulled out a pen.

Gohan was the first to speak. "My name is Son, Gohan."

"Age?" questioned the monk as he scribbled the name down.

"I'm 20 years old," stated back the hybrid saiyan.

"Is there any kind of nickname that you wish to go by while in this competition?"

Gohan paused for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope, just my name would be fine."

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Trunks from behind, "Everyone should know that you're the emperor of this universe!"

Gohan's face became a bright red as he turned back to Trunks. The pre-teen just smirked to the saiyan. "What? It's the truth."

Giving a small sigh, the emperor looked back to the monk. The human's beady eyes became wider with surprise. "E-emperor?"

Gohan gave a short nod. And with that done, the monk stood up and immediately grabbed the emperor's hand shaking it frantically. "Oh! It's such an honor to know that you are here! You are such a hero! Everyone at this competition is so glad that you have decided to come!"

The hybrid saiyan just laughed nervously as the monk released his hand. "I think I'll just... go back and get changed for the competition..." replied Gohan as he looked to the others in the group. He nodded to them as he ran out of the area.

He didn't want to be mauled by the whole human population; Gohan just knew that that mistake would be his punishment for letting too many people know his identity.

The monk watched the emperor scurry off. He gave a bright smile before turning to the next person in line. "Can I have your name sonny?"

"I'm Son, Goten!" exclaimed the excited pre-teen as he stood up looking to the monk. A bright smile was evident on his face.

¦±¦

Gohan walked out of the changing room in one of his training suits. It was all black. The sash that tied the shirt to stay in place was gold. His feet, however, were bare. The saiyan did not want anything to be holding him back as he fought against the opponents he would face. The weights he would normally be wearing in his clothes would most defiantly slow him down. Gohan wanted to be as nimble as possible in this competition. That would be the only chance he would have to defeat his father and other saiyan warriors in battle. Looking to his wrists, the hybrid saiyan could most defiantly feel the lightness. He no longer had the twenty-five pound weight sweat guards around his wrists

Stretching his arms, a few of the joints cracked. Gohan smiled lightly; he was finally able to loosen his muscles up a bit. He knew it would be a disadvantage to him if he didn't fight his best with all this stiffness in his joints.

"I thought you said you would be watching the battle from the stands... like everyone else."

That voice.

Gohan turned his head around and he smiled. She came. "Good morning SaiyaGirl! Lovely day?"

Her lips were in a small smile. She was very wise with her clothing too, noticed Gohan as he glanced over her clothes. She was indeed wise to wear a spandex body suit. It a deep violet, and it was sleeveless. SaiyaGirl also wore a black vest like tunic with a purple sash. Her shoes were very much like the one's his brother and father wore when ever in battle. Gohan didn't like those shoes too much. He didn't like having tight fitting shoes; he preferred to have them one size bigger. Actually, he preferred no shoes. That's how he usually trained.

Her head was also covered in a black handkerchief.

"Why the head cover?" questioned Gohan looking to her sunglass covered eyes. She looked almost like someone out of the matrix.

The smile on her lips turned into a deep smirk. "Would you take the excuse that I want to keep my identity a secret?"

Gohan shrugged as he sat on the soft grass. He began to stretch his legs, "Maybe."

She crossed her bare arms, "And would you also believe me if I stated that I wanted to keep my hair out of my face when I fight?"

Gohan shrugged once more. "My hair also falls in my face when I'm in battle, but it doesn't exactly mean that I want to get rid of it."

"I don't want to get rid of my hair also," she stated as she sat down on the ground. "That's why I tightly pinned it to my head. If you saw it, you would almost swear that it was super glued to my head."

"Sure," stated back the emperor sarcastically as he smiled to her while he glanced at her from the side. She just rolled her eyes when she took the head covering off of her cranium.

Gohan's jaw almost dropped when she looked back at him.

She was right! Her jet-black locks of hair DID look like it was glued down!

"You can thank three bottles of mega hold hairspray and about 300 hair pins," she muttered placing the handkerchief on her head once more. "When I take this crap out of my hair I think my hair might fall off..."

Gohan winced at the thought as he sat up in Indian style while scratching the back of his head. "I couldn't agree with you more..." he guiltily looked back to her with a sympathetic smile. "From what I saw, that stuff is literally caked in your hair... It looks almost... painful."

She began to giggle as she rubbed side of her face. "Yeah... it actually is. It's feels like someone is pulling your hair out by the bulks."

Before Gohan could mutter another word, he felt something, similar to a brick, crashing into him. He looked to his side; it was his young brother. The hybrid saiyan was grateful that his younger brother didn't knock him over! "Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! I'm going to be fighting in the competition! They've allowed me and Trunks to fight in the grown up division!"

Gohan smiled as he stood up from his place on the grass, "That's great Goten! We might be matched together."

Goten nodded enthusiastically, "That would be so awesome!" And now, noticing the person whom his older brother was talking to Goten smiled joyfully and enthusiastically waved. "Hi SaiyaGirl!"

The girl waved back, "Good morning to you, Goten."

"Trunks and I are going to be in the competition! Are you going watch us when we battle?" questioned the Goku-clone.

She nodded as she smiled down to the child, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Goten nodded excitedly.

Gohan looked to both his brother, then to the human female... who had proved to be very strong and quick... for human standards (that is). "How... do you two know each other?" questioned the eldest hybrid saiyan. There was something not right here...

SaiyaGirl turned her attention to the older brother of the chibi. "Goten's been teaching me some martial arts for the past few months."

Gohan's eyes widened ever so slightly. "What...?"

Goten nodded to his older brother, "Yep! She wanted to know a few things about martial arts, and I taught them to her! Trunks also helped me at times. We were hoping to get you to come down here and help us," answered the brother of Gohan, "but you wouldn't answer our messages."

Gohan bit his lip. He didn't think that the message his youngest brother sent him was that important... He honestly didn't want to speak to anyone during that time; he wanted to be completely secluded from the world so he couldn't be harmed by the memories. Those bittersweet memories of the ones he cared for were slowly eating him away.

"I... was busy."

Goten frowned as he crossed his arms, "Don't be a liar Gohan. Dad said you were only spending time with Hizashi."

Gohan also crossed his arms, "For your information, my son is only 8 months old! He needs much attention!"

"Your son?" questioned SaiyaGirl, now butting into the conversation. "I never knew you had a mistress."

Gohan's face turned to a bright blush, "No! It's not like that! I actually adopted Hizashi; his real mother was... killed."

"Who was the mother?" questioned the female; she was very curious.

"Her name was Vi-"

(ALL CONTESTANTS, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS. WE WILL BEGIN THE TOURNAMENT SHORTLY.)

Gohan looked up to the speakers before stretching his arms, "I guess that's us..."

SaiyaGirl nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess so. Well," she started looking up to Gohan; he was most defiantly a head taller than her, "We should be making our way to the battle field. What do you say?"

The hybrid saiyan smiled, and nodded in return as he held his arm out. "Would you like for me to escort you to the arena, Miss?"

She giggled and latched her small hand onto his muscled arm. The touch, which was made, created shivers that went down both of their spines; they ignored it. "Of course, your Highness. Lead the way!"

¦±¦

Leaning back in her chair, Saiyagirl began to watch the saiyans. They were all eating large amounts of food. It was almost disgusting. The piles of food were quickly disappearing and being replaced with dirtied dishes. It almost looked like habit, to the monks, that this much food was to be prepared for the saiyan contestants. It seemed like Goku was a regular contestant along with his son, whenever he wasn't in space, Raditz also joined the last two competitions with Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Now two more saiyans were added to the mix.

The food that these saiyans consumed would most defiantly feed an army with seconds available!

SaiyaGirl didn't know where they put all this food! It was so... crazy how they could eat this much (and before competition too)!

They had a memorial for Videl, the daughter of the Champion, who was resigning from his position of World Champion. SaiyaGirl couldn't watch the video that was displayed on one of the blimps. It was very moving... She noticed the emperor shed a few tears and turn away from the screen when it would show her face. He would wince every time her voice was played. That alone made the female warrior frown.

She went into the sitting area to have some time to think. Yes, SaiyaGirl thought it was sweet for them to make a small memorial for the Champion's daughter but there was also something called 'the-thin-line-between-too-little-and-too-much'. Mr. Satan seemed to cross the line into putting a bit too much in the video.

She sighed, "The things I have to put up with..."

(WILL SAIYAGIRL AND GOHAN PLEASE MAKE IT TO THE FIGHTING ARENA?)

The female raised her head as she turned to the exit. So... the match was finally over. She noticed Seventeen walks in with a smirk on his lips. "Congrats Sev on your victory."

The android turned to her, and he nodded. The smirk was still evident on his face. "Good luck V-babe."

She rolled her eyes at that name. He was the only one who knew her true identity other than the pre-teen saiyans. She just guessed that androids were that much sharper than humans or saiyans.

Standing up from her chair, she made her way to the outdoors. She was grateful that the clouds began to cover up the brightness of the sun. It was becoming quite warm around this time of the year. She strides down the walkway and to the stairs, which lead to the arena. SaiyaGirl cursed at the fates when she discovered that she was to battle against Gohan in the semi-finals. She had hoped that Gohan would have faced off against his father... or Vegeta for that matter; she didn't want to battle against the emperor of the universe... just yet.

She stepped onto the battlefield. Not much damage was done to the field... yet. The female super hero just had a feeling that when the other saiyans battled... there would be almost a massacre of the field and to each other.

She looked up noticing Gohan standing in the middle of the ring waiting patiently. He seemed to be eager to start this battle.

'Damn.'

Darker clouds began to cover the sky. It looked like... it would rain.

"Good! We have both contestants here!" stated the blonde haired announcer as he held up his microphone. "The second battle in the World Martial Art's tournament will be starting in a moment."

Holding down the microphone, the announcer smiled to both contestants. "I'm looking forward to a good show! Both of you are legends!"

SaiyaGirl rolled her eyes behind her glasses, 'Yeah... legend my ass.'

"Just remember, if you go out of bounce, you're out. And if you are down for ten-seconds you're out. Cheap shots aren't allowed either."

Both Gohan and SaiyaGirl looked to each other when the announcer ran to the side of the ring. He held up his microphone up and began to speak once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the second battle, SaiyaGirl against Gohan!"

"WHO IS ALSO THE EMPEROR!" shouted Trunks and Goten from the side of the ring.

Gohan turned to the pre-teens and glared to both of them as his face turned red again. And pointing to the two friends, the emperor shot two rays of ki at the pre-teens. Both shrieked as they ducked. An explosion was heard in the room. The kids turned around, and their faces paled when they looked inside as smoke began to rise from the room.

The hybrid saiyan crossed his arms as he looked to the announcer once more. "Please continue."

The announcer just stared at the destruction just done to the waiting room. He glanced back up to the emperor, and gulped when he noticed the glare gracing the ruler's face.

"Um... LET THE SECOND MATCH BEGIN!" shouted the announcer in the microphone.

Both male and female crouched down into their battle positions.

And in the blink of an eye, the two vanished from the human's sight.

¦±¦

Up in the stands, Bulma squinted her eyes as she tried to watch the battle. She couldn't see a THING! "How can they move at such speeds? I honestly didn't think that was possible!" Chichi, sitting beside her, shrugged her shoulders as she carried the ice-jin infant. "Beats me."

Zarbon, who was sitting on Bulma's other side, remained completely emotionless as his eyes darted from place to place on the battlefield. "His highness is going very slow," commented the advisor.

Zarbon arrived on earth just two hours before along with a crew of men who were on break. It was a crew of about 30 men; all were of different races. They wanted to see their emperor in battle and try to learn from his strategies.

"You call this speed slow?" questioned Yamcha from beside Chichi. "I can barely keep up with their movement!"

Zarbon glanced at the earth warrior from the corner of his eye, "I'm surprised that you can keep up at all; you are human after all."

"You don't need to be surprised for me, I'm surprised for myself!" stated back Yamcha as his eyes darted around the arena once more.

Zarbon took a glance at the child Chichi held in her arms. The green tinted advisor noticed the ice-jin infant's eyes on the arena. It looked like young Hizashi could keep up with the battle.

"Interesting," muttered the alien as he turned back to the battle.

Gohan was just knocked over by the girl. His nose was actually bleeding, and his face (plus parts of his arms) was very bruised.

Their super movements were stopped when SaiyaGirl stood over Gohan's form. It was foolish, yet wise. It was foolish because Gohan could easily trip her and have the advantage there. It was wise because she could easily finish him off while he was venerable.

Zarbon paused when he felt something wet drop on his cheek. Then another touched his shoulder, than his arms. The advisor looked into the sky noticing the dark clouds releasing the water droplets. Then a few seconds later, there was an all out downpour.

Many of spectators began to shriek and look into the sky as the water continued to pour down soaking everyone in the stands.

The only one's who seemed to be completely oblivious to the rain was the ice-jin child, who just continued to gaze at the battle, which was taking place.

"Very interesting," muttered Zarbon as he gazed back to the arena.

At least the blood would be washed away from Gohan's nose thanks to the rain.

¦±¦

Gohan rubbed his nose. It was broken. He most defiantly underestimated this female. One thing he noticed was the fact that she was looking around blindly.

Now that there was an all out downpour of rain, the handkerchief covering her head fell off and onto the ground. The hairspray was also coming out of her hair along with the pins holding up her short locks of hair.

Now all that remained were her glasses; they were currently covered with water droplets warping her vision.

But now, he was no longer playing Mr. Nice Guy. He thought this battle went on long enough. So, using his suppressed energy, he phased out and phased back in only to appear behind her. Sending a silent apology, he sent an arm down and elbowed her in the back. She didn't have time to scream in pain as her head lowered. She was trying to catch the breath that escaped her just moments before. The pain slowly began to creep up her spine. And as it occurred, the glasses on her face slipped off due to the impact of the elbowing (and because of the rain). She fell to her knees and cried out in pain as her now free but wet locks of short hair slapped her forehead.

The pain was tremendous.

Gohan blinked as he looked down to the female he attacked just seconds before. He didn't mean to attack her THAT hard!

Slowly making his way to her, she glanced at him with one of her eyes, her ice blue eyes. And dodging him once more, she leaped a few feet away from his current position before slowly raising her head to gaze at him with a glare.

"You know... that attack really hurts."

Gohan's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Were his eyes deceiving him?

SaiyaGirl walked before him waving a hand before his face. "Gohan? Earth to Gohan! Are you-"

She gasped as he grabbed her tightly into a hug. She just remained frozen for about a moment or so before she tapped his shoulder.

"Um... Gohan?"

"Videl..." started the hybrid saiyan as his face remained in her sticky hair. "Please don't leave me ever again."

Finally he spoke her name. She didn't know what cause for him to become so... clingy. Why did he act like she was his long lost lover?

"Gohan? How did I leave you when I never left earth?" she questioned him as he began to rub her back gently in this love filled embrace. She was very confused about what was going on...

He raised his head from her hair; the rain immediately rinsed the moist hairspray from his face. He looked to her crystal clear eyes as she curiously looked up to him. Her question puzzled him... Did she not remember what had happened?

"What do you mean? There was King Cold and-"

Videl raised an eyebrow, "So you were the one who defeated him?" she questioned as a smile graced her features. "I wish I was there to watch! But could you at least tell me what the evil king LOOKED like? You did, after all, leave me here with your brother and his friend to train."

What?

"T-train?"

She nodded. "That's the only reason why I'm in this competition."

Gohan bit his lip. Did she not remember what had happened? "Do... you recall anything that had happened about 8 months... or even 11 months ago?" questioned the saiyan as he looked down to her.

She shook her head. "No, not exactly. Trunks and Goten said I had some kind of head trauma when I trained with them."

Gohan nodded slowly as he mentally smiled. She doesn't remember a thing of what had happened on the ship...

"I don't want to lose you again," stated Gohan as he took a step to her grabbing her hands. "Please," started Gohan, oblivious to the fact that the rain stopped and that the announcer was staring at the couple along with those who remained in the arena. "Please always stay by my side, Videl. I don't want to lose you again."

She looked into his eyes and blinked. "Are... you proposing to me?" she questioned.

A light blush was staining his cheeks; he nodded his head, "Well... yes. I am actually." He began to rub her fingers with his thumbs gently, "You wouldn't realize how much pain in my heart I had when you weren't by my side..."

Her eyes softened. "Gohan..."

He smiled softly, "Will you marry me Videl?"

A genuine smile crossed her lips and she tightly hugged the saiyan before her, "Of course, my knight in shining armor."

Gohan stiffened for a moment. Did Videl really know the meaning behind those words? He gazed into her eyes lovingly. Her eyes were too innocent; she didn't remember the events from almost a year ago. Amnesia? Could it have been that? He gave a relived sigh. He prayed that she had a permanent case of memory loss for that tragic time.

"WELL! HERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THIS IS THE SECOND PROPOSAL HERE AT THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! WILL THERE ALSO BE A WEDDING?" announced the blonde announcer as he was noticed for the first time since the rain stopped.

Both Gohan and Videl turned to the older human with blushes staining their cheeks. That was when a loud womanly shriek was heard in the crowd.

The saiyan ears picked up his mother's voice. Videl turned her head up to where Mrs. Son was sitting. "Is that your mother?" asked the female with a small smile gracing her features.

Gohan nodded as the blush on his cheeks became darker. "Sadly... yes..."

Both of them winced when Chichi began to scream again, "MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!"

Yep... that was Chichi all right...

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Snatched

LAST CHAPTER IN PART 2! And then it's onto the next fic 'Welcome Home, Child'. The way this chapter ends screams for a new part to be written. It will be the last in this series. This ending... is bittersweet. It might be more of a 'shocker' as chapter 10 was. But all will end well in the last chapter of the next fic. I can guarantee that. As I stated a few times before, I am a sucker for happy endings.

Chapter 13: Snatched

¦±¦±¦±¦

Ten Months Later...

Striding into his room, Gohan gently opened the wooden door and closed it quickly hoping it wouldn't squeak like last time. It didn't. He released a relieved sigh. It really was tough being the emperor; there was so much to be done. The hybrid saiyan couldn't count on Zarbon today to help with some of the problems, which surfaced today... of all days. No one knew where the green tinted advisor ran off.

Gohan just shrugged it off. This was becoming normal; Zarbon was known for disappearing more often and at the most random moments. The times that he would leave sight from all was very unpredictable. But when he usually returned he came back with a good report about some colonies on a planet that were beginning to have odds with another. Zarbon was a trust worthy figure, and Gohan was glad to have him on his side.

Carefully making his way around the dark room, he came to the door of his bedroom. There was a dim light in the corner. A single candle was lit.

Unfastening his cape from the armor he wore, he tossed the weighted material to a chair where it draped over. And taking off his armor he set it down beside his cape, along with shedding his shoes.

Only clad in a tunic and spandex pants the emperor stretched his sore arms. A saiyan wasn't meant to do paper work or sit at a desk all day. No, a saiyan needs to be free to roam around and explore. A saiyan searches for adventure and excitement. They should not have to pace in a room crowded with advisors

Releasing a sigh the hybrid saiyan yawned shortly after as he stretched his arms once again. He really was tired. Looking to his bed, he noticed the covers ruffled. Taking a closer look, however, he noticed his wife was gone. She should have been sleeping by now.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked around the dimly lit room. Why would his wife be out of bed this late? Was there something wrong?

His bare feet padded gently on the wooden floor. He continued to turn his head from side to side. Where was his wife?

He turned his gaze to the large window.

There she stood.

Walking up behind her, he gently rested his arms around her waist (when he reached her) and onto her swollen stomach. Videl felt her husband's embrace, and she carefully leaned back into it with a small smile. She also placed her hands on her stomach rubbing it gently. She was pregnant... again.

Gohan gently kissed the side of her cheek and rested his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Why are you up this late?"

Videl placed her hands on top of her husbands. "The baby woke me. She's been very active."

Gohan smiled gently as he took in the scent of his wife's clean hair.

Yes, this baby was due any day...

"So... have you thought up of a name for her, Videl?" questioned the emperor as he lifted his eyes to the starry sky. Gohan could feel his wife's head moving from side to side.

"Not yet," she muttered, "None of the names really strike me."

"I see."

Just those few moments of silence and peace were what the couple wanted. They enjoyed each other's company more than life itself. And it was these moments that brought them closer together.

"So..." muttered Videl as she continued to look into the dark sky, "Do you know when you could leave earlier from the 'office'? You seem to be getting home later and later every time."

Gohan's smile slowly turned into in frown. He had been getting back later than usual. Why did he have to make that extra effort to completely secure his kingdom? Why couldn't he just be at home snuggling his wife?

'Because you need to keep the people of this universe safe.'

That was what reason in his mind told him.

"Zarbon left without word once more. Every time that happens, the pile on my desk doubles," he explained. "I just hope he can return soon so he could do his share of the work; only then could I promise to be here with you earlier."

Gohan felt a kick from his wife's stomach.

Videl groaned lightly as she rubbed it once more. "I swear this child really wants to come out into the world. She's been keeping me up all day." She began to rub her stomach in circular motions again as she continued to rest in her husband's arms. "You know what Gohan?"

His eyes were now closed again, "Hmm?"

Videl paused for a moment before she laughed it off, "This might sound like the strangest thing... but I feel that I have been in this position before."

Gohan opened his eyes and slightly frowned. He didn't like where his wife was taking this conversation. "What do you mean by that?"

"I feel that I have been in this same position. You know... like if I were pregnant for the second time. It feels like a strange case of déjà vu," she explained more clearly. She still thought this notion was quite humorous... there was no way she could have been pregnant before this!

But the way in which Gohan reacted made her worried. He immediately stiffened and his arms seemed to tighten the embrace he had on her. That action alone scared her.

"Gohan?" she asked as she turned around facing him. She looked into his coal black eyes. There was something there. She could just sense it. But what was it? "Is there's something wrong?"

He looked down to her, and he swallowed the saliva build up in his mouth. What could he tell his wife? Should he tell her that this 'déjà vu' she was having was a memory from the ship?

A few months ago, Trunks and Goten explained to Gohan why she had this case of amnesia. It wasn't because she was training with them but because of how bad her head trauma was back at the ship. Videl remembered NOTHING from the ship or of the abduction. That was when the two-hybrid saiyans felt they should try and 'explain' how some of the things happened. For example, Videl knew how to fight... really good! They explained that by telling her they were training her for the up coming Martial Arts Tournament. Videl also complained about her body aching. They explained that by telling her that she took the impact of a powerful energy blast. That explanation alone convinced her why she couldn't remember anything. And the last important question Videl asked the two pre-teens was 'Why is my stomach fat?'

The two kids really didn't know what to say. They couldn't just flat out tell her that she had been pregnant. So... Trunks was clever enough to tell her, 'you ate too many energy bars. You just continued to add the weight.' So... she did burn it off with in a week or so with heavy training from both boys.

"Well... I think I might know 'WHY' you are having this case of déjà vu..." Gohan simply stated as he bit his lip.

She looked up into his eyes hopefully. "You'll tell me? Seriously?" Her eyes were brightly shining.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I will tell you, but later in time." The sparkle in Videl's eyes died down into disappointment. She began to pout. "I'll tell you after the baby is born," he reasoned with her as he gently hugged her. "How dies that sound? Our child is due any day now."

Videl hugged back. "I guess so..."

That was when the chaos began.

Gohan felt something wet fall on his foot. He lightly frowned as he left the embrace of his wife to look down. Both him and his wife looked to the floor. There was a puddle of water. What did that mean? Gohan's mind just seemed to blank out that that sight.

Videl bit her lip as she examined the puddle. "My water just broke."

Those four words rang in the emperor's ear about five times till the message was finally sent to his brain. That was when he finally realized what was happening. Videl was going into labor.

For any man, that was going to be a father for the first time, this news would have brought worry and surprise.

But not for this man! The news that his wife gave him brought sheer panic. The emperor of the universe was, for one of the very few times in his life, terrified. He immediately scooped his wife into his arms and dashed to the front entry almost ripping the door off of its hinges before he zoomed down the dimly lit halls to the infirmary.

¦±¦

Vegeta growled when he felt someone pushing his arm. Someone was most defiantly trying to wake him. He didn't want to wake up just yet. He had enough interrupted sleep thanks to his and Bulma's new baby. Although she was only about two months old she had a very loud mouth whenever she wanted something. The saiyan prince wouldn't have been surprised if her crying woke up the entire ship!

This was the first time that the baby girl was able to sleep, and Vegeta was trying to grab every moment of shuteye he could. It seemed that luck had another plan.

Opening an eye he noticed his son standing there. He was smiling widely. His son... he couldn't believe that Trunks was now at the age of 13... thanks to the room of Time and Spirit. He should have been around 9 years of age now!

"What do you want Trunks? Can't you see I need my sleep?" hissed the saiyan prince. He really was cranky.

Trunks' smile didn't fall, but remained. "Dad! Videl is having her baby!"

Both of Vegeta's eyes snapped open widely. "What?"

Trunks excitement became grater, "Gohan told me Videl's water broke about ten minutes ago! When I saw him, he was terrified!"

Terrified? That's a new one.

Vegeta sat up in his bed and took the blankets off from over him. "I'll be there in a moment. Does Kakarot know?"

Trunks nodded his head. "Goten was with me at the time; he went to inform his dad."

Vegeta nodded. "Go back to Gohan, and tell him I will be at the medical wing in a moment or so."

Trunks quickly nodded his head before he rushed out the door.

¦±¦

Striding into the room, Vegeta's eyes shifted from one side to the other. All of Gohan's family: Gohan's father, Goku, His mother, Chichi, young Hizashi, his adopted son, Goten, his younger brother, and his uncle Raditz were sitting in one area.

Bulma sat by Trunks, with the infant Bra in her arms, who was currently sitting with his friend, Goten, and Nappa was standing on the other side of the room looking out a window into the darkness of space.

All around were anxiously waiting for the arrival of the new child.

The young ice-jin, Hizashi, looked up to the one who he was beginning to learn as 'Grandma Chichi', "Ganma?" Yes, this young child, looking very much like a miniature King Cold but with more childish features, started to speak. He was now over a year old. This young ice-jin was more like his mother. He was much kinder, happier, and he did have a quick temper at times. His skin color was as pale as his father's but the skin, which should have been purple or pink, was a medium blue matching his crystal azure eyes. "Ganma! Is mommy okay?" The young infant called Videl his 'mother'. Although she was the true mother of the ice-jin child, she didn't exactly know that fact. She thought she was just 'adopting' Hizashi as Gohan had.

Was she ever wrong.

Chichi smiled down to the child, "She is going just fine. She's just going to be having her baby."

Young Hizashi tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure? Mommy is screaming right now."

And sure enough, the light echo of the cries of the woman was heard. Chichi looked to the infant blinking. Did this child have a sharper hearing than that of saiyans?

Goku gave a low whistle as he looked to the double doors, which led to where the delivery room was. He just knew his son would be a wreck before the child was born. The saiyan shook his head. Yep, Gohan would be a goner...

Turning his head towards the saiyan prince, Goku smirked, "How long do you think it will take till Gohan passes out?"

Vegeta shrugged. Saiyans were known to be heartless killers. They could handle much blood being shed, but one thing they couldn't exactly handle was witnessing their children's birth. It was fact for both Goku and Vegeta.

Since Goku didn't exactly remember the birth of his first-born son, he witnessed Goten's shortly after the group of saiyans returned from space. Needless to say, Goku was one of the father's who fainted when he saw all the blood.

Vegeta missed the birth of his son; it was almost the same case that the youngest full-blooded saiyan was in. The saiyan prince, however, witnessed his daughter's birth. He was able to remain awake the whole time and actually witness it but when he was kicked out of the room to let his wife rest he ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

Of course, Goku and Vegeta were teased for not being the 'strong' macho warriors they should have been while witnessing their child's birth. The only reply the two made to the saiyans, which teased them, answer to names- Nappa and Raditz, their only reply was 'Wait till you start a family'.

Another scream echoed down the halls.

Yep... this was going to be a long night.

¦±¦

A snapping noise was heard. Gohan's hand was already being crushed, but now Videl was able to break a few bones. He was glad it went numb a few moments before. A nurse scurried up to the emperor with a look of concern on her face.

"Your highness! Are you alright?"

Gohan lightly chuckled as his hand remained in his wife's. The contraction she was currently having died down and her incredible grip lightened to almost nothing. Gohan waved the nurse away. "This is nothing compared to what my wife is feeling-"

"Is that a fact?" questioned Videl sarcastically. Gohan looked to her sympathetically. She just lay back in the bed closing her eyes. The wife of the hybrid saiyan hadn't slept for the past 24 hours... and now this was finally happening...

"I am going to be eating a large tub of ice cream when this baby is out of me," muttered Videl as she smiled to her husband. "What do you say? Wanna join me?"

He lightly chuckled at her random comment as he kissed her sweaty brow. "Sure, but just as long as you have enough rest. There is a child to be taken care of."

She nodded as she sighed. "Yeah-" She grimaced in pain as another contraction hit. The doctor in charge turned to Videl.

"I think this is it!" exclaimed the doctor as he checked to see how much she dilated. He nodded to her, "This is it! You can start to push when the next contraction hits-"

"NEXT CONTRACTION! You try and have this BABY! It wants out NOW!" shouted Videl out of frustration as she continued to grip Gohan's hand more tightly.

The emperor was now just gaining all feeling in his hand when his wife crushed it in the tight grip once more. He had to bite his lip to keep from hollering in pain. He could feel some more of the smaller bones in his fingers snap.

Great...

The doctor checked the dilation once more and his face paled. "I take back all I stated! You need to push NOW!"

Videl growled, then began to push as the doctor positioned himself to grab the baby.

All this time, Gohan watched in fascination. Thanks to being a big bookworm he knew exactly what happened during childbirth. Reading about it was nothing... but being there while watching it was a WHOLE different story!

Gohan could feel his knees becoming weak as he noticed all the blood that was leaving his wife's body because of the birth of their first child. The emperor's vision began to warp.

A nurse noticed this and walked to him, "Sire, are you okay? Maybe you should just rest here for a-"

The emperor fainted.

So much for their strong fearless leader...

¦±¦

Opening his eyes, Gohan turned his head to the side. He noticed his wife staring at him with a smirk plastered on her face. He raised an eyebrow as he sat up. That was when he realized he was in one of the hospital beds.

How did he get here?

"You might not want to get up so fast, Gohan," warned his wife as she continued to lie in her bed. But Gohan didn't listen to his wife's words. He jumped off the side of the bed, and immediately his legs gave out causing him to crash on the floor.

He mentally cursed as he rubbed his legs. Why were they numb?

"They're numb because you fainted while watching your daughter's birth," explained Videl as if reading his mind. "I honestly found it amusing after the young one was born."

Gohan grabbed the side of the medical bed slowly picking him up. And finally he was able to lift himself to sit on the edge of his wife's medical bed. "You haven't decided on a name yet?"

She shook her head side to side. "No. I need to though." She rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. "She's so beautiful. She has the color of your eyes. She also has a tail; your father and Vegeta told me that tails ran in the family." She opened one eye to look at him. "Is that a fact?"

He smiled guiltily. "Yeah... it actually is."

She nodded. "I didn't know if that was a genetic flaw or what... I've never seen you with a tail."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Um... mine was cut off at a young age. It didn't grow back." He then straightened his position, "Where is she? I have yet to see her."

Videl lightly smiled. "They took her a while back to weigh her and measure her. I guess she's getting a mini physical to make sure everything in her system is working properly." The new mother noticed the glare on the new father's face. She had an idea of what he was thinking. "You should remember the fact that new born children have a chance of dying their first days after birth. They're doing all they can so they could prevent that happening."

Gohan reluctantly nodded. "I guess so..."

"Your highness?"

The emperor turned his head up and he lightly smiled. Zarbon returned. "I see you're back." The green tinted advisor walked into the room with a small grin on his face. "Yes. I came back to the base as soon as I got word that your child was being born."

Videl lightly laughed, "You're not the only one who 'missed' the birth of our child. Gohan slipped into a state of unconsciousness while witnessing her birth."

"Videl..." whined Gohan as he glared at his wife. She still had the smug look on her face.

"What?" she asked him staring straight into his eye. "I find it humorous that you, the strongest being in this universe, fainted because of a little blood!"

"It wasn't exactly a little blood..." commented Gohan softly. "But enough talk about that. Do you know when a nurse will arrive in here and bring our baby? I have yet to see her."

"I can bring her in," suggested Zarbon as he looked to the couple. They both stared at him unsurely. He, in reply, smiled lightly. "I am familiar with the baby business. I did take care of my son when he was an infant."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Your son?" He looked back to his wife; she just shrugged. The emperor turned back to his advisor with a half smile, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were a father?"

Zarbon also shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't think it was important information. He randomly travels to different galaxies now."

"How old is he?" questioned Gohan as he scooted towards his wife. He placed a hand above hers.

The green tinted advisor looked to the ceiling as he thought back. "I think... he might be turning fifty this year."

That made the saiyan and human's eyes widen a few sizes. "F-fifty!"

Zarbon nodded. "The people of my race don't hit their prime till... about the age of One-Hundred and Thirty-Two."

The couple's eyes widened even more. "And are you at about your prime age?" questioned Gohan as he carefully eyed his advisor.

Zarbon nodded, "In fifteen years I will be."

The emperor rubbed the back of his head as he nervously laughed. "I never would have thought... but I guess it would be okay for you do get the baby..."

Videl nodded in agreement with her husband. "Yes. Please bring her here... if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," replied the advisor as he turned to leave the room. "I'll be back in a moment."

Both Videl and Gohan watched him leave.

¦±¦

The nurse handed the infant in swaddling clothes to Zarbon. The nurse smiled brightly as the infant continued to sleep. "Make sure you hold her head up. It's very fragile."

Giving a nod, Zarbon carried the child carefully as he walked into the hall. Only taking a few steps down the halls, the advisor was pulled into a darkened room; it took much strength for him to keep the child from falling to the ground to plummet to its death and for him to keep his balance.

The child didn't stir.

"Well done, Zarbon."

The advisor to the emperor looked up and lightly frowned. "Kooler..." The ice-jin was covered in a thick black cloak and he uncovered his head. Already in his third transformation, Kooler's white skin almost glowed in this darkened sick bay room. "I told you... I would bring the child to you when it became older."

Kooler just looked over the newborn. He gazed at all of her features. "She's cute."

"Sire, she needs the care of her parents until she is a few months old. This baby won't survive if she's taken away at this young age," hissed the green tinted warrior.

The ice-jin completely ignored the reasoning Zarbon was giving her. Instead, he brought one of his pale fingers to touch her soft skin. "She's the perfect age, Zarbon. You must learn to trust me; you've always been so paranoid."

"But sir-"

"You thought it was a bad idea to 'work' for my brother. You 'thought' you would have been killed because my brother would always throw a temper tantrum." Kooler grabbed the child from Zarbon's arms and carefully carried her. "You WERE paranoid about playing 'traitor' for my brother when you were already a spy for him, and now you are playing 'spy' for this new emperor and you're still overly paranoid!" The ice-jin gave an exaggerated sigh. "When is it that you will learn to trust me? It seems that every time I give you an assignment against this new ruler, you try your hardest to weasel out of it."

Zarbon sighed, "Gohan... is a trustworthy person, and he has so much confidence in me! I'm almost like a parent to him now-"

"Oh, now that's sweet," whispered the ice-jin, as every word seemed to dribble with sarcasm. "I didn't know that making friends with the enemy was apart of this deal." Grabbing his uniform, Kooler gave Zarbon the evilest smile possible. "You'll be off the hook for now, Zarbon. Just tell him that this was a kidnapping. Use my name; I don't give a damn." Kooler brought the green tinted alien up closer. "Just be grateful I am so forgiving."

With that, Kooler shot Zarbon in the stomach with an energy blast and chopped him in the neck knocking him out. Smirking at the blood, which was shed, the ice-jin used his foot to kick the 'advisor' of Gohan into the halls. Much blood smeared the floors.

Bringing the head covering over his cranium, he smirked as he used his instant transmission technique to leave the base. The baby was now in the ice-jin's care.

¦±¦

Gohan began wondering down the halls. It had been about ten minutes now and there was no sign of Zarbon. 'Maybe the nurse was giving him a hard time.' There was actually a nurse who would always get in your face for the smallest things. It did get quite annoying...

He noticed the bloody heap lying in the middle of the floor. There were already two nurses kneeled down checking his vital signs. There were two doctors trying to give the person some medicine and cleaning the blood off of the person.

Continuing his walk down the hall his eyes widened. That was Zarbon! He dashed over to the advisor. He seemed to be holding onto consciousness as if it were the only thing that would keep him alive.

"Zarbon!"

The advisor's eyes turned to Gohan. His eyes were of failure. The saiyan could see it clearly. "What happened?"

Zarbon swallowed, "He took her..." it was a small whisper. It was loud enough for Gohan to pick up the noise.

"Who took her?" Terror was starting to diffuse in his body once more as it did earlier. "What are you talking about, Zarbon?"

"I tried to keep her safe... to keep her here...he took her...I tried-"

Gohan grabbed Zarbon's bloodied uniform; it was almost in the same way the ice-jin had earlier. "WHO?"

Zarbon lowered his eyes in shame.

"Kooler."

¦±¦

End of Part 2

¦±¦

I think I'm going to hide... I just know many of you are going to burn me at the stake for this...

Please send your comments in review! And thanks for sticking thus far! Please, don't give up on it!

Takuma


End file.
